Fast Times at Hueco Mundo High!
by Primera Starrk
Summary: The Arrancar face something they have never faced before, High School! Main Pairings: StarrkxHarribel, GrimmjowxNeliel and potential UlquiorraxSunSun
1. Chapter 1: First Day Jitters!

Hueco Mundo High School

Chapter 1: First Day Jitters!!

"STARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!!!" a loud, somewhat shrill voice sounded as a petite girl was trying to wake up, in vain, her sleeping brother. "Starrk!! Come on, Wake your lazy ass up!! It's my first day of high school and I'm counting on you to show me around!!" Her brother's response was a simple yawn and a hand motioning her to go away. "Why do you ALWAYS have to do this the hard way?" she sighed, "Not that I mind of course" the young girl said with a mischivious smile on her face.

With a kick to his lower regions, her brother rose from his bed. "LILYNETTE!!! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" a tall man of average build, with shoulder length brown hair, shouted towards his younger sister.

"Well, you wouldn't get up when I shouted, so what was I SUPPOSED to do? Hmmm?" Lilynette asked.

Starrk simply responded by placing his hand over his face, "Ugh... whatever, you might as well get ready Lily." Lilynette simply stared at her brother with an annoyed look on her face. "Well, I don't want you to be late on your first day after all" Starrk said heading towards the bathroom to make his preparations.

"This coming from the laziest man on Earth..." Lilynette thought to herself.

A few minutes later...

Starrk came out of his room and made his way towards the kitchen for a quick breakfast. He was wearing a lightly rumpled dress shirt and slacks with an open blazer. Starrk always had a habit of keeping his shirt tail out as well as his blazer open and he always wore comfy, but outdated, loafers. Lilynette was close behind her big brother and her attire consisted of a red mini skirt and a black tanktop with a neon pink heart on it. Much like her brother, Lilynette developed a habit of keeping her blazer open.

As the two sat down to eat their breakfast, a bowl of cereal and some orange juice, they were greeted by their uncle. "So, Lily, this is you're first day of high school, I bet you're nervous."

"Not really" Lilynette said with confidence, even though her brother knew better.

"Now Starrk, you keep an eye on your younger sister, keep her safe and make sure nothing happens to her" the older man said.

"Yeah, sure" Starrk replied to his uncle's request.

"Well, I'm off for work now kids, I'll see you both when I get home."

"Bye Uncle Dordonii!!" Lilynette said cheerfully as their uncle dashed out the door.

"Looks like Uncle Dordonii's got the right idea Lily, we should get going ourselves." Stark said bluntly as he got up and took the empty bowls to the sink. Lilynette simply nodded in agreement as she made her way toward the front door.

Meanwhile at the Campus...

A light blue jeep pulled up into the campus parking lot and parked. Out of the Jeep stepped a toned, blue haired man wearing his dress shirt open and blue slacks. He looked into the parking lot and discovered, much to his surprise, that he was the first one to arrive. "The hell? I'm the first one here? How lame..." The man said to himself just before another vehicle pulled up.

Inside the minivan, the young man saw a pretty boy with long blond hair and a Hawaiian shirt on under his school blazer, a buff man with long unkempt red hair on one side and buzzed down on the other. There was another man who looked more stern and kept his ponytail in a braid and wore the more traditional school uniform. And finally there were among them, a heavy set fellow with a bowl cut and a smaller boy with a helmet on his head, both wearing a more traditional uniform as well.

"Huh huh huh huh Hey Yylfort" the heavy set man said, "Your mom's got big boobs."

"Heh heh heh heh heh Yeah, she's hot! Heh heh heh" the shorter fellow chimed in.

"Aw come on bro, you've been saying that all morning" the blond haired man said.

"Hey! Yylfordt, I thought you'd be the last one here, or at least one of the last ones anyway." The blue haired man said as he approached the minivan.

"Normally, I would have been bro, but Mr. Prim and Proper back here wouldn't have it" Yylfordt replied as his friends began to exit out of the car.

"Yylfordt, Grimmjow, It's the first day of classes and I don't wish to be late, deal with it," the more distinguished looking man said as he walked towards the building.

"Dude, chill out man" Yylfordt replied.

"Yeah Shawlong, life's too short to spend with a branch up your ass," Grimmjow added.

Shawlong simply ignored their words as he entered the school building with Edorad silently following. Shortly after a silver car, looking similar to a Rolls-Royce, pulled into the parking lot. Exiting the car was a young man with semi-long, unkempt black hair and a pale white complexion. He, like all of the students of Las Noches High, wore the traditional gray blazer, but his dress shirt was black as were his pants. But perhaps his most distinguishing feature were his emerald colored eyes and the emerald colored make up he wore.

"Well, looks like King of the Emos just arrived" Grimmjow said with complete disdain.

"Yeah, I swear man that bro dresses as if he's either coming from a funeral or attending a Satanic Mass or something" Yylfordt replied.

Ulquiorra looked over after hearing the two's exchange of words and asked in a calm, monotone voice. "Shouldn't you two dregs get inside? Or are you trying to get arrested for truancy?"

"Bite me Satan-spawn!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Spare me, blueberry bumpkin..." Ulquiorra replied as he walked towards the door of the building.

"Stuck up little bastard... Who the hell does he think he is?" Grimmjow said angrly as he and Yylfort began walking towards the doors.

"Yeah, I know right!? Just because he has money doesn't mean he's better than us bro..." Yylfordt added equally annoyed at Ulquiorra's pompous attitude.

Shortly after Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's exchange an older looking car pulled into the parking lot to which seemed to calm down Grimmjow. "Heh, I know that car anywhere" Grimmjow said amusingly as he saw the owner of the car exit. "Yo! Starrk! What the hell kept your lazy ass?" Grimmjow asked as Starrk walked towards him.

"He was busy in bed, probably having wild sex dreams!" A shrill voice chimed in.

"Lilynette!! That's not an appropriate thing for a young girl to say." Starrk replied.

"Oh come on Starrk, I'm 14 years old!! I'm pratically grown!!" Lilynette said in an irritated tone.

"Doesn't matter, it's still inappropriate and I DON'T have wild sex dreams..." Starrk replied bluntly.

"When the hell did Lilynette become such a pervert Starrk?" Grimmjow asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"I have no idea..." Starrk replied lethargically as the quartet entered the building.

As everyone entered the building the first note of buisness was the introduction speech from Principal Barragan Luisenbarn. Of course all of the upper classmen had to attend as well since it also serves as a reminder of sorts to them.

"Ugh... every year that old fart gives the same speech." Grimmjow said in an annoyed tone.

"Meh, it never bothered me" Starrk replied.

"That's because you sleep through it like you do half of your classes" Grimmjow retorted.

"Ummmmm" Lilynette asked nervously, "Where's the auditorium?"

"Just stick with us munchkin and you'll be there in no time" Yylfordt replied when suddenly a loud voice boomed through the halls.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW MAAAAAAAAN!!! Why do we have to go the assembly NOW??!! I'm starving over here!!!" The loud voice shouted.

"Yammy... settle down, you're embarassing yourself." A familiar monotone voice said.

"But, but Ulquiorrrrrraaaaaaaaa...." Yammy whined, "I want bacon now!!!" Ulquiorra simply sighed and walked into the Auditorium with Yammy behind him. Soon after Starrk, Grimmjow, Yylfordt and Lilynette followed suit. Inside the auditorium all of the students gathered and sat in place. Lilynette, still a little nervous, sat with Starrk who sat with Grimmjow and Yylfordt sat with the group he drove to school earlier. Ulquiorra of course chose to sit by himself, or rather as close to by himself as he could get since Yammy sat close by him.

Other students started entering the auditorium, some in particular caught the attention of Grimmjow, Starrk and Lilynette. One such was a very tall individual with long black hair and perpetually squinting eyes and a look on his face that screamed "Convicted Sex Offender". Following behind him was another student who had blonde hair and under his vest he was wearing a white shirt with a yellow exclamation point on it. This one seemed enamoured with the taller individual as he seemed to be carrying not only his things but the taller students belongings as well. Elsewhere, another group of students were taking their seats, one of which had long unkempt black hair and tattoos all over his face. He also had a habit of screaming compulsively and sometimes incoherently and he enjoyed wearing shirts with eagles or phoenixes on them. Sitting next to him was another student with long flowing hair, much like Yylfordt's. Next to them was a rather large, but quiet student who, like Shawlong, wore a more traditional school uniform, and sitting beside him another large, but overweight, student sat with a eerily happy look on his face; it was clear that this student suffered some form of head trauma.

Sitting in the middle of the group was a short fellow with black unkempt hair and, like Shawlong, he kept his hair tied in a braided ponytail. The final member of the group was probably the most frightening as he sported long purple hair and wore a female version of the school uniform.

"Ugh... No matter how many times I see that you I always get the creeps" The shortest member said.

"Oh Ggio" the buff man in drag replied, "Your just jealous because you can NEVER look as beautiful as me"

"GEEZE CUULHOURNE!!! SIT THE HELL DOWN!!! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR PACKAGE!!!" The tatooed man shouted with disgust.

"Exacta!!" Was all the blonde haired student said in agreement.

"Hey guys?" The overweight student asked, "Where are the nachos? I'm kinda hungry, yes!"

"Dammit Nirgge!! There aren't any nachos and Avirama, STOP the damned screaming and Findore, If you say "Exacta" one more time I'm gonna bust you right in the nose!!" Ggio said clearly irritated with the whole bunch. The largest student among them simply ignored them and focussed more on his book in hand.

Further in the back of the auditorium Lilynette looked on at the display of the group of six. "Is everyone here that insane Starrk?" Lilynette asked her brother who was already taking his first nap of the day.

"Eh, it's just Ggio Vega and his group, they're pretty much harmless." Grimmjow said confidently.

Lilynette contiuned to look around at the auditorium and saw a group of three girls taking their seats, arguing amongst themselves over who knows what. Lilynette then elbowed her brother to wake him from his nap. Starrk simply grumbled something incoherent as Lilynette faced back towards the stage. Yylfordt looked around the auditorium and immediately noticed a pink haired, rather flamboyant looking student sitting on the opposite side of the auditorium.

"Yes! YES!!" The pink haired student said triumphantly as he was holding up an odd looking concoction.

"Um, Monarch?" a rotund looking student asked curiously, "May I ask WHAT exactly your making?"

"I'm "making" as you put it, a work of PURE genius!! A formula that can enhance the brain's output twenty fold!!" The bespectacled etudent stated. Yes! With this potion! I will be able to complete a whole YEAR'S worth of assignments within minutes!! And with MY genius, ALL of the answers WILL be correct!!"

"Truly, you are a genius amoung geniuses Master Szayel Apporo!!" Another somewhat rotund student said in cheer.

"But of course! I am the deliciously fabulous boy genius Szayel Apporo Grantz after all!!" Szayel stated as he laughed triumphantly. "So, who's going to be the test subject?"

One of his "Minions" asked. "Myself of course! After all, I will probably be the one to benefit the most from my newest invention" Szayel replied as he drank the strange concoction.

Elsewhere in the audotorium Yylfordt looked up from his seat to find Szayel drinking his 'smart potion'. "HEY BABY BRO!!! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU CAN INVENT A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Yylfordt shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF GENIUS YOU POOPIE HEAD!!" Szayel retorted, in a sudden state of shock.

"Um... sir? I think something might have gone wrong with the concoction..." one of his lab assistants stated.

"Who is the creepy pink haired nerd?" Lilynette asked looking over towards Szayel.

"That's Yylfordt's little brother, the self proclaimed "genius" Szayel Apporo." Starrk said lazily.

"Wow, surprised your ass is awake Starrk" Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"It's kinda hard to sleep when Mandork over there is laughing like a deranged psychopath." Starrk replied.

Shortly after the various students' exchange, a rather elderly looking man sporting a gray, three pieced suit and a fedora stepped out onto the stage to take the podium. "So, that geezer on stage is Principal Luisenbarn?" Lilynette asked observing the elderly gentlmen preparing to speak.

"Lilynette!! Watch what you say! Principal Luisenbarn doesn't have a sense of humor!" Starrk said, suddenly awake and alert. Grimmjow simply laughed at Lilynette's statement.

"Students of Las Noches High School! I am Principal Barragan Luisenbarn and to you freshmen entering the halls of MY campus for the first time, I do NOT tolerate insubordination!!" Principal Luisenbarn said in a commanding tone. "And to you upper classmen, you're all a bunch of slothful, degenerate, perverted punks!!" The elderly principal stated somewhat angrly. "Back in MY day, we had respect for our elders! We NEVER painted ignorant little "pieces of art" on the hallowed halls of our campus nor broke objects haphazardly!!" Barragan ranted on as Starrk found himself awake, not due to the principal's speech but due to the sight of someone he'd never seen before.

Sitting among the three arguing female students was another girl. She had blonde, unkempt hair with three thin ponytails and tanned skin, as well as two darker lightning bolt shaped marks under her eyes. Her uniform consisted of the usual gray vest and white dress shirt which seemed to show off her well developed chest. However her skirt was a sea green color, and she also wore white socks and brown shoes. But perhaps the most distinguishing feature this mysterious new student had was her teal colored eyes. Starrk found himself captivated on her eyes more than any other part of her body, of course that didn't keep him from staring at other parts of her as well. However he kept most of his focus on her eyes, which seemed to have an air of authority to them but an hint of gentleness as well.

"Nor did we find ourselves treating women as objects for us to sodomize with our vast imaginations!! Ahhhh how I miss those days when we didn't have these horrific "hormones" or these "rebellious natures" or even worse, this "music television" I hear so much about!" Principal Luisenbarn ranted on.

Grimmjow simply rolled his eyes as Barragan's speech continued "Good god... he does the same fucking speech EVERY year!!!" Grimmjow said under his breath when out of the corner of his eye he saw a young girl with a build very similar to the blonde girl Starrk was starring at, However she sported bright green hair and a white beret which worked well with her uniform.

"NOR were we LATE when our elders were giving a VERY important speech!!!" The principal shouted angry while pointing his finger at the green haired girl.

"Eh he he he...." The girl giggled embarassingly "I'm sorry Principal Luisenbarn, I er, got caught in traffic this morning." The green haired girl simply took a seat towards the back of the auditorium after having been somewhat embarassed by the principal.

"Now then! With all that said, freshmen, allow me to introduce you to the faculty that will guide, or in the case all of you, ATTEMPT to guide you on the path of proper education." Principal Luisenbarn said. But before he could introduce the first faculty member a pink flash suddenly flew onto the stage. Szayel's potion suddenly took effect, however the result was not as he desired. The self proclaimed genius suddenly glomped Principal Luisenbarn and started cuddling him and talking to him as if he were his pet.

"Awwwwwwww, awen't you just the most cuddwy pengwin ever!!! I just wanna take you home and cuddle wuddle you fowever!!!" Szayel stated in a cutsey tone of voice. His fellow classmen simply laughed at the hilariously embarassing scene taking place.

"Starrk!! Dude!!! Check this out!! Szayel's finally lost his mind!!" Grimmjow said trying to break Starrk's hypnotic gaze over the mysterious new student. Lilynette had already fallen into the floor in a fit of giggles while Ulquiorra simply placed his hand over his face. Yammy belly laughed at the display taking place on stage as was Ggio and his gang.

"WOW BABY BRO!!! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D COME OUT OF THE CLOSET ON PRINCIPAL LUISENBARN!!!" Yylfordt simply shouted while laughing at his little brother.

Principal Luisenbarn ordered one of the faculty staff to pull the potion crazed Szayel off of him. A large, rather buff, individual with a black eye patch over his left eye and black hair in spikes single handedly pulled the berserk Szayel off of Principal Luisenbarn.

"Come on nerd!! Off you go to "cool off" for a bit" The tall, rather intimidating man said as he carried off Szayel.

"I WANT MY CUDDLY WIDDLE PENGUIN!!!" Szayel shouted as he began flailing his limbs about in a tantrum.

"Ahem..." Principal Luisenbarn said, clearing his throat, "We ALSO didn't physicaly assault our elders, speaking complete gibberish while hopped on dope!! Now then, as I was saying, allow me to introduce the faculty..."

Standing up first was a man wearing a green dress shirt and slacks. He had light blonde hair and wore a white and green hat and seemed to have a perpetual mischievious grin on his face. "Greetings freshmen" the gentlemen began, "I'm Kisuke Urahara, I'll be teaching Science and Chemistry. Let's try not to blow each other up now" Urahara said with a rather mischevious grin on his face.

Next up was a rather pale, thin man who wore a white dress shirt and slacks along with a gray vest. But the most noticible feature on this man was his snow white hair and a perpetual cough. "Hello there students and to you upper classmen, welcome back. I'm Juushiro Ukitake, professor of History and I look forward to sharing my knowledge to all you eager young minds" Ukitake said cheerfully.

Following Ukitake's introduction was another man with long brown hair tied into a pony tail and wearing a bright red t-shirt and a hawaiian shirt unbuttoned over it. He also wore black jeans and tennis shoes and had similar stubble on his face as Starrk. As he approached the podium he yawned a bit before begining his short introduction speech. "Hey there kiddos, the name's Shuunsui Kyoraku and I teach the Literary Arts." he said as he stepped down and took his seat.

Next up to the podium was a woman who, though rather young, had a perpetual stern look on her face. "Greetings students," the bispecticled woman said bluntly, "I am Nanao Ise, and I will be teaching Mathematics. Bear in mind I will tolerate no nonsense in my classroom."

"She sure looks cute when she's grumpy." Shuunsui said looking on as Nanao took her seat.

Stepping up next was a young man with effeminate features and purple hair in a bowl style cut. His outfit was rather intertesting as he was wearing a bright pink dress shirt with matching slacks and a light purple vest. He also enjoyed wearing a red feather, yellow feather and a green feather in his hair. "Hello there students, I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa and I will HOPEFULLY instill into your minds the concept of beauty and art!" The rather flamboyant instructor said as he stepped down from the podium. Principal Luisenbarn then stepped back up on the podium and stated "And since he is busy tending to that hopped up junkie, Zaraki Kenpachi will be the one who'll keep you little hooligans in line and in shape!"

"Now then, you all will be handed a class schedule as you exit the auditorium." Principal Luisenbarn said, "Be sure you get one, because you won't be coming to MY office to get a copy because you were too stupid to pay attention!!" Soon after the principal stepped down from the podium and each student started to exit the auditorium, but not before picking up their respective class schedules. As most of the other students picked up their respective schedules, Lilynette's anxieties began to reappear. After all, she didn't know where anything was and from the looks of her brother, he was too captivated with the new girl to show his baby sister around.

"Starrk," Grimmjow said trying to get his friend's attention. "Dude, you've been staring at that girl the whole time she was in here."

"I can't help myself..." Starrk replied, "There's just something about her that just draws me."

"Yeah, I can tell she's hot but come on man, stop staring at her so much." Grimmjow replied, "You don't want her to think you're some kind of perverted stalker do you?"

Realizing this Starrk quickly averted his gaze on his class schedule and his attention on Lilynette who had already left in search of the room where her first class was supposed to be. "Crap..." Starrk said in a concerned tone, "I was supposed to keep an eye on her and show her around, and now I lost track of her. Damn it all...." Starrk said annoyed with himself.

"Come on Starrk, quit acting like a dumbass, Lilynette's a big girl." Grimmjow replied.

"Yeah but with guys like Nnoitra running around..." Starrk said, concerned for his younger sibling.

"Bullshit!!!" Grimmjow retorted, "That kid'll simply kick him in his shriveled balls if he tried anything funny. Besides, you're one to talk about being a pervert Starrk" Grimmjow said with a smug grin on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Grimm? You know damn well I'm no pervert." Starrk responded in defense.

"Bullshit man" Grimmjow replied, "I saw you checking out that new girl, why else do you think you lost track of the munchkin?" Starrk simply remained silent after hearing that, after all Grimmjow was right. "Anyways, what class you got first Starrk?" Grimmjow asked.

"Looks like I got Ukitake first." Starrk responded.

"Heh, me too, how convenient." Grimmjow chuckled as the two walked out of the auditorium and headed for their class.

Elsewhere Lilynette was wandering around aimlessly trying to find the room her scheduled class was. "Dumbass Starrk..." Lilynette said angrily, "He was supposed to show me around and help me find these things... that asshole..." she said in an irritated tone of voice.

Before she could get anymore words out she bumped into another student. This student looked to be closer to Lilynette's age and sported short blonde hair and her outfit, again, consisted of the school's trademark gray blazer and a matching gray skirt. Her dress shirt was also white to go with the remaining gray pieces of clothing. "Hey, watch where you're going!!" Lilynette said annoyed at the other student.

"Hey you were the one who bumped into me!! I'm freaking lost here you know!" the student replied.

"Wow, you too eh?" Lilynette asked, "What class do you have?"

"Algebra 1" the blonde student replied. "But I can't find the right room... URGH!! This building is so confusing to me!!"

"Well, what do you know, I have that same class as well." Lilynette said, "Might as well walk with you then since I'd rather be lost WITH someone than be lost alone."

"Oh, there you are Kiyone, I was wondering where you went to" a softer voice suddenly chimed in.

"Eh?! MOMO!! WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU!?!?!" Kiyone asked suddenly surprised by the other student's sudden appearance. Lilynette simply stood there, confused as to what was going on around her.

"Oh, hello," the black haired girl said, "My name is Momo Hinamori and this is Kiyone Kotetsu. Pleased to make your acquaintence." Hinamori's attire consisted of the gray blazer and much like Kiyone, she wore a gray skirt and white dress shirt. Hinamori had a tendancy to keep her black hair up in a bun which she thought looked "cute."

"Name's Lilynette "Gingerback" Starrk" Lilynette said nervously reaching her hand out towards Hinamori.

"So, Lilynette?" Hinamori asked, "Are you looking for the Algebra 1 class?"

"Yeah, you know were it is?" Lilynette asked in response.

"Mmm hmm" Hinamori nodded as she replied, "Just follow me, I'll escort you both there, even though Kiyone CLAIMS she knows where everything is." Kiyone simply gave Hinamori a glare as the three new friends walked down the hall. A few minutes later the three girls found the room they were searching for. "Here we are" Hinamori said pointing at the door.

"Way to be a show off Momo..." Kiyone said, somewhat annoyed.

"Maybe you should have come to the open house Kiyone, then you wouldn't have gotten lost." Hinamori replied.

"Thank you so much Hinamori!!" Lilynette said cheerfully, "My stupid, lazyass brother was SUPPOSED to show me around some but he got a little distracted..." Lilynette said still rather annoyed with her brother's sudden aloofness.

"Awwww, don't say such harsh things" Hinamori replied. "Odds are your brother had some other things on his mind at the time and just simply forgot. It happens sometimes."

"Oh yeah, he had a couple of somethings on his mind alright..." Lilynette replied, "He was starring at them through the whole assembly."

Kiyone and Hinamori starred at Lilynette for a second, confused as to what she was talking about as they entered the class room. As the other students took their seats, Lilynette decided to take a seat closer to Kiyone and Hinamori.

Soon after everyone was seated, the instructor, Ms. Nanao Ise, entered the room and began calling the roll. Each student of course answered and then the introductions commenced. As the class wore on with the first lesson on Lilynette found herself a little bored and nodded off a few times, only to have Ms. Ise wake her. "Urgh!! ANOTHER one," the instructor said sternly, "Ms. Gingerback, PLEASE remain awake during class." Ms. Ise said, clearly irritated with her new sleepy student. Most of the other students laughed as Lilynette was suddenly awakend from her impromptu nap. As the class wore on, Lilynette soon learned that Ms. Ise would be on her list of "Un-Favorite" teachers, if for one reason, sheer boredom.

After the instructor's final notes and homework assignments, Lilynette took off with Momo and Kiyone to their next class, history with Ukitake. "Wow... NO WONDER Starrk sleeps through class..." Lilynette said disgruntled, "I mean Ms. Ise might be young but DAMN she's BORING!!!"

"That may be so but she really does love her job." Momo replied.

"Whatever, but did she have to give us homework on the FIRST DAY?!" Lilynette said, again, disgruntled as the trio was walking down the hall. As the three friends entered the classroom, Lilynette soon found that Mr. Ukitake was nowhere near as bad as Ms. Ise, for Ukitake's methods of teaching were more creative and interesting. Ukitake was known to bring in props and would have the class re-enact famous historical events, this aspect of the class turned out to be one of Lilynette's favorites and of course Mr. Ukitake quickly became one of Lilynette's favorite teachers.

After Mr. Ukitake's class came Phys. Ed, another favorite class of Lilynette's, after all of the two siblings, Lilynette was the more energetic. Starrk and Grimmjow ALSO had Phys Ed. at the same time and as usual, Starrk was sleeping on the bleachers when Coach Kenpachi walked up on him. "YOU LAZY BASTARD!!! WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP AND GET OUT THERE AND SWEAT!!!!" the coach yelled causing Starrk to run perhaps the fastest 100 yard dash in the history of the school, with perhaps the exception of Ggio Vega of course.

Observing this from the volleyball field, Lilynette couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her brother running. "Hehehe, serves you right ignoring me like that." Lilynette giggled to herself. Between the combination of making new friends and the sight of Coach Kenpachi's assistant and token adorable mascot, Yachiru Kusajishi, running Starrk around the gym, Lilynette's nervousness and anxieties about high school were quickly disappearing.

"Come on Mr. Sleepy Pup!! You gotta feel the burn!! hehe!!" the energetic pink haired child said chasing Starrk around. After gym of course was lunch, during which Lilynette took the opportunity to work on the homework assignment given to her by Ms. Ise.

"Um, Lily?" Momo asked, concerned for her non-eating friend, "Why are you not eating lunch?"

"Well, I wanna get this out of the way since math bores me to no end. And besides, I wanna keep my cute figure" Lilynette replied while working on the aforementioned assignment.

Elsewhere in the cafeteria Starrk, once again, found his gaze on the blonde haired student from this morning. "Ugh... Come on dude, you're gonna end up with Nnoitra's stalker rep at this rate." Grimmjow said, slightly annoyed at Starrk's gazing.

"Oh shut it, "Kitty" you're no better with Nel you know!" Starrk quickly retorted.

Grimmjow's eyes suddenly widened at this sudden information. "Wait wait wait, you know that girl's NAME?!?!" Grimmjow asked frantically.

"Yeah so?" Starrk asked in response.

"WHY didn't you tell me about her man?! Why do you have to hold out on me?" Grimmjow asked, again in a frantic tone.

"Dude, Nelliel and I go waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back. I've only known her since pre-school." Starrk simply answered.

"You bastard, why the fuck didn't you tell ME about her?" Grimmjow said, somewhat angered,

"Well, you never asked me" Starrk replied lazily. Grimmjow simply gave his trademark salute of a belch and a middle finger in response.

"Ok, seriously give me some info on her man." Grimmjow asked with a serious edge in his tone.

Elsewhere in the cafeteria another student was watching all the girls, thinking up a plan to snag a "random hottie" in his eyes. His eyes spotted the green haired girl from the assembly and like a weasel in a chicken coup he struted up to her. "Hey baby," the serpent faced student started, "How would you like to spend some time with the N-man?"

"Nnoitra..." the green haired stutent replied, "You hit on EVERY girl here EVERY day. You KNOW the answer is gonna be the same."

"Aw come on Nelliel, you know you want me, EVERY girl wants to get with the world's greatest lover, Nnoitra Jiruga." Nnoitra responed. Clearly Nelliel sensed the desparation in Nnoitra's voice, and being tired of the constant passes Nelliel suddenly got an interesting idea.

"You know what?" Nelliel asked, "I think I will take you up on your offer" Nelliel winked as she and Nnoitra walked out of the cafeteria. A couple of minutes later a loud bang sound was heard from the hallway followed by a very high pitched scream. Several minutes later, Avirama looked out the window and noticed something interesting.

"HEY EVERYONE!!!" Avirama screamed, quickly getting everyone's attention, "CHECK THIS OUT SOMEONE'S GETTING TIED TO THE FLAG POLE!!!" Soon after everyone was leering out of the windows of the cafeteria. Much to the delight of the other students, Nnoitra was suddenly tied to the flagpole, wearing the school's chearleader uniform and Nelliel walking off with a smile on her face.

"Oh and by the way Nnoitra..." she said, "the answer is still "NO."

Grimmjow observed Nelliel walking back towards the school and said to himself "Hot damn... This girl is after my heart." Starrk simply raised his eyebrow before Grimmjow quickly responded, "What? I love a woman who can kick my ass." before both found themselves laughing at Nnoitra's predicament. Ulquiorra simply took out his trusty camera and took a quick shot of the sudden "Spoon in drag" tied to the flag pole. With a smirk on his face the black haired wonder simply said "Click" as he took the picture. Lilynette had been working on her assignment as this all took place, little did she know that Starrk would tell her all about it later.

After lunch, Lilynette's next class was Literature with Shunsuei Kyoraku. She knew this class would be interesting since Mr. Kyoraku reminded her very much of her brother both in looks and behavior. Of course when the other students arrived they noticed their teacher was missing. Little did they know Mr. Kyoraku had been napping on the school's roof for the last couple of hours. It was about 30 minutes later that the other students began to worry, well most of the other students anyway. Lilynette knew about Shunsuei's napping habits and she knew why he reminded her of her older brother after all he was their uncle. Finally fed up with waiting Lilynette went to the top of the roof and awoke her sleeping uncle.

"Uncle Shuuuuun!!!" Lilynette said nagging, "class started over fourty minutes ago!!"

"Huh? What?" Shunsuei replied lethargicly, "It did? Whoopsie..."

Shunsuei then sluggishly got up and walked with Lilynette back to class. Of course not much of anything was accomplished due to the impromptu powernap of the instructor. After this, the final class of the day was up next. Lilynette found it hard to concentrate on the task before her, mainly because she couldn't stop focusing on the flamboyant outfit the instructor wore.

"This is this guy's idea of beauty?" Lilynette thought to herself, "He looks more like he came out of a fruit salad to me."

After the last class of the day, Lilynette frantically searched for her brother. Soon she found both her brother and Grimmjow starring at Nnoitra, in drag and tied upside down to the flagpole. Lilynette's eyes suddenly went wide at this "interesting" little sight. "What in the hell is this?!?!" she asked, somewhat shocked,

"We don't know" both Starrk and Grimmjow replied.

"All I know is, this shouldn't surprise me knowing this asshole." Grimmjow added.

"Ummmmmmm, okay?" Lilynette responded, "Come on Starrk, we gotta get home!!"

"YO!!" Grimmjow shouted, "You ARE gonna try and introduce me to that Nell girl tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Starrk answered before getting into his car with Lilynette, thus ending Lilynette's first day of high school.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Study Buddies!

Chapter 2: Study Buddies?

A week after Lilynette's eventful first day of high school, the young, blossoming girl quickly adjusted to the life of a high school freshman. She also grew closer to her new friends Momo and Kiyone. The trio would hang out together during lunch and, starting today, would begin hanging out after school to help each other with their homework. Her brother Starrk, on the other hand, had a totally different problem on his hands. He had been captivated by the new student ever since he first laid eyes on her. Everyday during the classes he shared with her, he found his gaze on her. It didn't effect his school work but it started wearing on the nerves of his friends and in particular Grimmjow, that is until that wednesday.

It was during Mr. Kyoraku's class that the new student's friends noticed Starrk's hypnotic gaze. Though the trio of girls liked to argue among themselves, they did agree on one thing, and that was protecting their friend.

"HEY!!!" an angry voice shouted, "What the fuck is your problem?!!? You've been staring at my best friend for a whole goddamned week!!!"

Starrk was soon face to face with one of the new girl's friends. She had dark blue hair and wore the female student's uniform with one exception, she wore slacks instead of the skirt. But her most noticable feature were her different colored eyes. "Well?!" the girl asked demandingly, "Are you gonna apologize or sit there like a drooling perverted fuckhead?!?! Starrk's face started turning a light shade of red after the girl's outburst.

"Oh get over yourself Apache, for starters Harribel-san's MY best friend." another voice chimed in. The other voice belonged to a girl with much darker skin and dark brown hair. She wore the same female uniform as the other female students however she kept a portion of the undershirt open and her blazer was more low cut, showing off her impressive cleavage.

"Oh piss off Mila Rose!! Harribel-san is MY best friend not yours!!" Apache replied angrily.

"Keep telling yourself that Apache." Mila Rose said, taunting the increasingly angered Apache. "As for you, what the hell is YOUR problem anyway?" Mila Rose asked, pointing at Starrk who's complexion was turning even more red than before. "Are you another stalker trying to get into Harribel-san's pants?" Never before in his life had he ever felt so embarassed over anything. The blonde student simply shook her head at the sight beside her before returning her focus on her studies. "So help me if you're another fucking stalker I'll rip your nuts off!!! You hear me you little fuckhead?!" Apache shouted threateningly.

"Oh come the fuck on Apache, get over it!!" Grimmjow said, having had enough of his friend being bad mouthed, "Starrk ain't no fucking pervert!!!"

Well what the hell DO you call someone that's been staring at a girl for over a damned WEEK?!?!" Mila Rose replied.

"Butt the fuck out Mila Rose!!!" Apache shouted annoyed at the whole situation, "I'M taking care of this!!" After that was said the argument turned into a three way shouting debate over Starrk's actions. Starrk simply sunk into his seat, feeling very embarassed over the whole situation.

"Ummm?" a calmer voice asked, "May I ask you why you've been starring at Harribel-san for over a week now?" Starrk found himself look at the third member of Harribel's friends, a slender looking woman who sported olive colored hair which was decorated with a small white feather shaped barrette.

"I..honstly don't know why..." Starrk replied weakly, "It's, just something about her I guess..."

"You've got a crush on her don't you?" the slender girl asked, "I can't say I blame you, Harribel-san is very beautiful. Most guys lust after her like you wouldn't believe..."

"I can understand that..." Starrk replied slowly regaining his composure, "I'm not staring at her not just because she has a beautiful body though."

The calmer girl was rather shocked to hear this and was intrigued by Starrk's intentions so she decided to question him further. "Then what is it about Harribel-san that has made you stare at her endlessly?" she asked, still intrigued.

"I'd say what captivated me most would be her eyes..." Starrk replied blushing, "It's just something about her gaze that captivates me."

"I see..." the girl said, "You know, if you're really in love with Harribel-san, maybe you should try and get to know her a little more." the girl said as she returned to her seat next to Harribel. Close by, however, Grimmjow, Mila Rose and Apache were still arguing.

"Stop being a bitch Apache, I've known Starrk for years and he ain't NOTHING like Spoon-fucker over there!!!" Grimmjow shouted as he pointed towards Nnoitra, who was too busy looking at a porno book he smuggled into the school.

"Fuck you Grimmjow!! He's been staring at Harribel-san for over a week!! He IS a pervert!!!" Apache shouted back. At that point Mila Rose simply decided she had enough arguing and decided to sit back down.

Elsewhere in the class room, the slender girl had taken her seat and decided to tell her friend was was really going through her admirer's mind. "Um, Harribel-san?" she asked,

"Yes Sunsun? Is something wrong?" Harribel asked calmly.

"Well, you might have noticed that fellow over there." Sunsun answered.

"Yeah, he's kinda cute though a little odd." Harribel replied, "What about him?"

"Well I talked to him for a bit, I think he really likes you. After all he hasn't taken his eyes off of you all week." Sunsun said, explaining Starrk's behavior. Harribel smiled a little after hearing that, she had known about Starrk's unbroken stare since the third day of school.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him, he seems to be pretty harmless." Harribel said, reassuring Sunsun, "Now I wish Apache would calm down." Harribel stated, concerned for her friend. "After all if that man over there were truly a pervert he would have already tried something with me, and failed miserably like that guy in the hoodie."

After Kyoraku's class, in which it was free study day, it was lunch time. Starrk sat with Grimmjow and Yylfordt as usual and the three friends discussed the events of earlier.

"Dude..." Yylfordt said, "That sucks that they ganged up on you like that."

"Yeah really, damned Apache, she ALWAYS does shit like this." Grimmjow added.

"I swear bro, I think that chick is a closet case if you know what I mean." Yylfordt added.

"Yeah but at least the third one of that group SEEMS to understand the situation." Starrk said bluntly.

"Say what?!?!" Grimmjow asked, "You mean you actually got to talk to one of those three wannabe amazons?"

"Yeah" Starrk replied, "She simply asked me why I was staring at that girl and I told her. She seemed rather surprised by my answer though."

"Yeah bro, I've been curious. Why HAVE you been staring at that babe over there?" Yylfordt asked.

"Well, it's just something about her eyes that entrance me." Starrk answered, "I dunno what it is but that's why I find myself staring at her the most."

Grimmjow simply laughed at Starrk's answer, not due to the fact that Starrk was a wimp but because he thought Starrk was hiding other reasons. Grimmjow knew Starrk wasn't a pervert but he also knew Starrk was a straight man as well. "Oh come on Starrk, you KNOW you were staring at her figure!!" Grimmjow said, still laughing.

"Eh, you caught me there Grimm," Starrk said, "Though they were quick glances, but that's not why I'm captivated by her."

Before Grimmjow could rebute that claim Neliel walked over to the table and decided to sit with Starrk. "Hey Starrk!" Neliel said, greeting her friend cheerfully, "I heard about the verbal bashing you got this morning. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Oh, hey Nel!" Starrk replied, greeting Neliel, "Don't worry about it. It's over now and I'm not worried about it anymore." Starrk said in his usual carefree tone.

"So, what's going on here guys?" Neliel asked, curious as to the current conversation. Grimmjow remained silent as he found himself in that same euphoric trance that Starrk found himself in when he starred at Harribel. Starrk simply raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering what was going through his mind as Yylfordt was filling in Nel on the details.

"Ooooooooooooooooh" Nel said with excitement, "So lil' Starrky's got a crush eh?" Starrk blushed red for a moment after Nel's comment. "Come on! Come on!! Tell me, who is she?!" Nel asked excitingly, "I wanna know all about it!"

One thing Starrk knew about Nel was when she was excited about something she showed an abnormal amount of enthusiasm towards it. But he figured that if he didn't tell her now she'd find out on her own eventually. "It's that girl over there." Starrk said pointing to Harribel who was talking with her three friends.

"Ooooooh, so you've got a little thing for Tia Harribel eh?" Nel asked with a smug grin on her face while Starrk simply blushed and remained silent. "What? Are you surprised I know Tia?" Nel asked.

"Yeah, I am rather surprised considering she's a new student here and I've never seen the two of you hang out before." Starrk replied.

"You shouldn't be surprised Starrk" Nel said, still smiling. "After all, I've known Tia for months now. In fact, I was the first friend she made, aside from Apache, Mila Rose and Sunsun of course, after moving to this city." Starrk was shocked to have learned about this, but he didn't find it hard to believe. After all, Neliel Tu Oderschvank was the type of girl who could make friends with almost anyone. "If you want, I could introduce you." Nel said, smiling sweetly.

Starrk's face once again turned a slight shade of red and grew even redder when Neliel decided to walk over to the table where Harribel was sitting. After Nel left the table, Grimmjow managed to regain his composure and noticed Starrk's face and expression.

"Dude, she's gonna introduce you to her, you'd better not fuck this up Starrk." Grimmjow said trying to rally some confidence in his friend. Apache glanced over to the table Starrk was sitting and just gunted under her breath. Mila Rose giggled slightly at Starrk, she was the type of girl to find blushers "cute" and Sunsun simply sighed and remained silent.

"Hey Tia!!" Nel shouted in her usual cheerful tone.

"Hmmmm? Oh, hello Nel, how are you?" Harribel replied.

"Oh, I'm good, though I did want to introduce you to a friend of mine." Nel said pointing towards Starrk who was still blushing slightly.

Harribel looked towards the blushing Starrk and asked Nel, "You mean him? He's the guy who's been staring at me for the last week."

"Notice how he's blushing?" Nel asked in response, trying to hold back a giggle.

Tia did notice how Starrk's face always seemed to beam a bright shade of red when he looked at her. "Yeeeeeeah..." Harribel said somewhat nervously, "He does that everytime he looks at me. At first it was kinda cute but now I'm a little weirded out."

"Aw now, he's not what you think, Starrk's a little shy." Nel replied, trying to reassure Harribel, "Come on, I'll introduce you. I honestly think you two will hit it off." Harribel, though somewhat reluctant, decided it might be interesting to talk to her not so secret admirer. Starrk soon noticed Tia walking towards him as did Grimmjow.

"Starrk, come on man, get your composure!!" Grimmjow said trying to encourage his friend.

"Um, Hello" The blonde haired girl said politely, "I've noticed you've been staring at me for quite some time now." Starrk remained quiet as Tia spoke. "While I am rather flattered someone like you is looking at me, I'm a little curious as to why you would spend so much time staring." Tia said in a calm tone.

"Well... errr" Starrk said nervously, "It's just, something about you that captivates me." Tia was as intelligent and perceptive as she was beautiful. She had heard more than her fare share of pickup lines back at her old school. However, just as Starrk was begining his explanation the bell had rang, signalling the end of lunch and the start of the next class. Luckily for Starrk, he shared this class with Tia as well. As for Grimmjow, he had another class to attend, with which he shared with a certain green haired student.

As Grimmjow walked towards his class he found a familar pale faced "acquaintance" over by his locker, putting one book away and taking out another. "Well well" Grimmjow said quickly observing Ulquiorra, "if it isn't the King of the Bats!"

"Stifle yourself you Blueberry Pancake" Ulquiorra replied in his usual monotone voice, "I do not have the time to contend with uncouth bumpkins such as yourself."

"Kiss my ass zombie boy!!" Grimmjow quickly snapped back.

"Ugh." Ulquiorra replied, "Such vulgar dialogue..."

"You're a pompous little rich bitch Ulquiorra, you always were!!" Grimmjow said, further insulting the pale complected student.

"And you will always be a pathetic little bumpkin living in a shack." Ulquiorra replied, "Now then, if you will excuse me Sir Blueberry, I have to get to my class." With that Ulquiorra walked off towards his destination as Grimmjow proceeded towards his class.

"Stupid, fucking rich brat..." Grimmjow mumbled under his breath, "Thinks he's so damned better than us.... I'll show that little fucker one of these days..." Not noticing where he was going he ended up bumping into another student causing her to fall and drop her books. Both the student and Grimmjow fell to the floor, and Grimmjow was about to quickly rise up and give them what for. But before he could utter a word he quickly noticed that the other student was none other than Neliel. Grimmjow might have been foul mouthed and rude to many, but he had a gentlemanly side about him as well.

"Ow" Nel said, "That hurt a little..."

"Um er" Grimmjow said trying to maintain his composure, "Are you alright? You know, you should be a little more careful" Grimmjow said as he quickly helped Nel up and picked up her books.

"You know, the same could easily be said for you, after all you were the one who bumped into me." Nel replied. Grimmjow simply remained silent and blushed slightly.

"So, um, I never caught your name." Grimmjow stated, "Oh, well I guess you weren't listening when I was talking to Starrk." Neliel replied, "I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but please just call me "Nel" for short okay?" she said as she reached her hand out.

Grimmjow returned the jesture as well and introduced himself as well, "and, um, my name is Blueberry Pancake...DAMMIT!!!" Grimmjow blurted out in a combination of confusion and embarassment. Neliel simply giggled at Grimmjow's failed attempt at introductions which made the blue haired student blush slightly.

"Hehehehe, surely THAT'S not your real name" Nel said while giggling uncontrollably.

"Er..." Grimmjow replied, "It's not, it's Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

"So Grimmjow," Nel began, "I'm heading for Mr. Ukitake's history class and I'm already running a little late."

"What a coincidence!" Grimmjow said, slowly getting his composure and confidence back, "I've got that same class, you mind if I walk with you?"

"Mmmm, not at all actually! You seem kinda nice, in an off beat kind of way." Nel replied. Grimmjow was unsure how to respond to Nel's comment about him but he could tell from the smile on her face he had sparked something. So the two new friends walked towards Ukitake's class.

Meanwhile in Mr. Kisuke Urahara's class, Starrk found himself sitting close to the object of his affections. Of course Tia knew about Starrk's infatuation but she didn't know why or what it was about her that attracted him to her in the first place. As class went on, Mr. Urahara had annouced that he had compiled a list of lab partners. "So class now that we've gotten into the swing of things, I think it's time we assign lab partners." Urahara said, "Now bear in mind that this assignment will remain through out the entire year." His students were both shocked and excited at the same time at this news and soon the teacher began reading off the list.

The first partnership formed on the list was Avirama Redder and Findore Carias followed by Ulquiorra Schiffer and Sunsun. Ulquiorra was somewhat surprised that he was partnered up with one of Tia Harribel's friends and Sunsun found herself blushing. Little did everyone know that Sunsun had a crush on Ulquiorra since early Middle School. The third pairing on the list was Ggio Vega and Mila Rose. Urahara knew about the students' tendancies to fight and argue with each other so he created partnerships that would hopefully reduce this problem. Following that team up were Yylfordt and Shawlong with Di Roy Linker and Nakeem Greender after. Following those pairings were Nnoitra's blonde haired, timid looking friend and Nirge Parduoc, and the final pairing which shocked the entire class room just happened to be Starrk and Tia.

Starrk was both excited and nervous at the thought of this sudden turn of events. He now had the opportunity to spend more time with the girl he had the hots for. Tia smiled at the thought of being partnered up with Starrk, after all from what she observed he seemed to be the most calm out of the myriad of other students who attended Las Noches High School. Although he did appear to be rather shy around her for reasons she couldn't figure out. "So then, are there any questions?" Mr. Urahara asked.

"Yes." came a familiar voice, "Why in the name of all that is holy did you put THOSE two togather?" Ulquiorra asked pointing at Di Roy and Nakeem who were laughing spontainiously.

"Oh, I'm just curious as to how those two will fare is all." the teacher responded.

"You do realize that if they burn down the school you will be held responsible, correct?" the gothic dressed student asked.

"Oh now, why would a sexy, young science teacher like me be held responsible for an accident?" Mr. Urahara asked with a mischievious grin on his face. Kisuke Urahara was not like most teachers when it came to dealing with students like Nakeem and Di Roy. His approach was having them learn the hard way, where if they didn't listen they would have to bear the concequences. Again, Di Roy and Nakeem found themselves laughing like a couple of deranged patients from a psycho ward.

"FIRE! FIRE!! Heh heh heh heh heh!!" Di Roy shouted with an eerie sense of enthusiasm.

"Huh huh huh huh huh, hey Di-Roy." Nakeem said, getting his friend's attention, "We get to blow things up! Huh huh huh huh" Di-Roy simply laughed maniacly and repeated the word "fire" over and over.

After observing her other prospects for lab partners Tia found herself more content with the fact that Starrk was her partner and not the over-calculating Ulquiorra, the brash Ggio Vega or worse, Di-Roy or Nakeem. Soon after Ulquiorra was done giving the teacher his "third degree" the students paired up with their perspective lab partners.

"So." Starrk began to speak albeit nerviously, "Looks like you and I are lab partners."

"Yeah." Tia replied, "Though before we start on our assignment, I still want to know. What is it about me that has captivated you for so long?"

Starrk blushed and thought for a moment and he finally brought up enough courage to answer Tia's question. "I'd have to say it's those beautiful eyes of yours." Starrk replied with a content expression on his face.

Tia was surprised to hear that response especially from someone she barely knew. However the surprise was a pleasant one, for she had never had any male tell her that her eyes were the source of captivation. Usually it was due to her endowments or other typical male observations, or they lied and said it was her mind when in reality, they simply wanted her body. More, Starrk's response was genuine and sincere, for Starrk truly was captivated by her sea green colored eyes. "My eyes?" Tia asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Because," Starrk answered, "Your eyes exude an air of serenity about them." Tia remained silent and felt a sudden surge of heat dash across her face. "When I gaze into your eyes, I see someone who is not only physically beautiful and strong but someone who is also highly intelligent and caring." Tia could not believe what she was hearing, she had had many guys make passes and come on to her before but never in her life did she encounter one who laid it on as thick as Starrk did. What truly frightened Tia was that Starrk's words were sincere, she could tell that Starrk was true to his word and not just sweet talking.

She couldn't help but let a smile escape across her face, for this was the first time she encountered someone who seemed to love Tia for her heart and mind and not just her body. It was a happy and comforting feeling for her, especially since she had already been in a previously bad relationship. Little did she know that Starrk, too, was in a previous relationship that was a hell-on-earth. Over the course of the class the two students suddenly found themselves enjoying each other's company, once both Starrk and Tia got over their initial shyness of course.

Elsewhere in the class room Ulquiorra and Sunsun observed the events taking place between Tia and Starrk. Sunsun in particular was happy for her friend for she knew that Tia deserved someone who would care for her. Sunsun was also happy because she was partnered up with someone she herself had a crush on despite Ulquiorra dismissing her affections.

Meanwhile, in a corner of the classroom Di-Roy and Nakeem were mixing up random chemicals just to see what "nifty colors" they could make. Of course their 'experiment' ended in a small fire which only made the two laugh and Di-Roy chant "fire" repeatedly. Yylfordt noticed Starrk and Harribel getting along quite well and working well together. Something else the blonde haired surf enthusiast took note of was the random intervals when Tia and Starrk ended up holding hands. "Right on bro!!" Yylfordt thought to himself, "About time you got a nice one for once."

Elsewhere in Mr. Ukitake's history class, Grimmjow had taken a seat beside Neliel. Grimmjow had begun to develop feelings for the green haired student ever since she tied Nnoitra to the flag pole. He was unsure as to what these feelings were, but he knew that there was something special about Neliel. Much like in Mr. Urahara's science class, Mr. Ukitake made a list of partners or as he liked to call it, the "Study Buddy" list. The names were listed off one by one with seemingly odd pairings like Charlotte Cuulhourne and Szayel Apporo Grantz. But one that took Grimmjow by surprise was that he and Neliel were set up to be study partners. Not that Grimmjow minded of course since it meant spending more time with Nel. Poww and Yammy were also partnered up most likely due to being the last ones left without a partner. As for Szayel, he was too busy tinkering with another invention to really notice the announcement that he would be working on history related class, and homework, with Cuulhourne,

"Well Grimm," Nel said, "Looks like we're gonna be spending quite a bit more time together." Grimmjow smiled at that thought, after all Grimmjow was a man who could appreciate a strong woman. Even if it meant taking a few lumps to the head every now and then. "You know..." Nel said, "I wonder how Szayel will react when he finds out that Cuulhourne is his partner?"

Grimmjow laughed uncontrollably at Nel's question mainly because he knew how high strung Yylfordt's brother could be.

"Oh god..." Grimmjow replied, still laughing. "The look on his face would be so priceless!! I could hear him bitching about Cuulhourne's primping now!!" Nel couldn't help but go into giggle fit at the thought herself. One thing Neliel enjoyed was a good laugh, in fact it was one of the reasons her and Starrk were such good friends. Grimmjow also enjoyed a good laugh, though his humor often came from either Szayel or Ulquiorra's expense. Charlotte Cuulhourne however was not at all enthused about having to work with Szayel. After all Cuulhourne viewed the boy genious as an "ingrate who never learned the true meaning of beauty." Szayel on the other hand viewed the narcissistic student as an over-grown clown with poor fashion sense.

Nnoitra probably had the worst luck of them all, though he was unaware of it. His partner was Luppi, a student who looks female but is in reality a male. "Heh! Heh! Hey there sweet cheeks!!" Nnoitra said with a smirk on his face, "What's say you and I have a wild time tonight?"

"Oh my..." Luppi replied, giving the overgrown spoon a seductive smirk in return. "I would LOVE to go out with you Nnoitra, you're just so tall and irresistable!"

"Heh! Heh! Ohhhhh right!!!" Nnoitra said in victory as he made pelvic thrusts, "Someone's getting lucky tonight!!"

Grimmjow laughed like a hyena at the sight before him which seemed to confuse Nel slightly. "Ummm, Grimm?" Nel asked, "Why are you laughing? That poor girl could get raped you know."

"I wouldn't worry to much about Luppi, I'd worry more about Nnoitra's sanity after tonight." Grimmjow said trying to control his laughter. Nel was still confused as to what was going on that is until Grimmjow told her all about Luppi. "You see Nel," Grimmjow explained, "Luppi's not what you think. Luppi is in fact a guy and why I'm laughing is nobody even bothered to tell that dumbass with the overbite that critical piece of information." After learning this bit and knowing what a womanizing pervert Nnoitra was, Nel joined Grimmjow in laughing at the hooded student's misfortune.

Elsewhere in the classroom Szayel had finished tinkering with his newest invention, his "Pleasing Sight Glasses" as he dubbed it. "AT LAST!!!" Szayel shouted victoriously, "My newest work is completed!!!" Soon after making his announcement, Szayel tried on the glasses. Not only were they a perfect fit but they worked properly, at least so far. The Pleasing Sight Glasses not only made whatever the wear saw look beautiful but it also altered their hearing. Soon Szayel found himself face to face with a purple haired student that was perhaps the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Little did he know his "beauty queen" was, in actuality, Charlotte Cuulhourne.

"Er, Szayel" the girl said, "We're supposed to be lab partners."

"Ah yes..." Szayel replied, "It would be my pleasure to work with someone as exquisitetly beautiful as you my dear." Szayel soon kissed the girl's hand only to have Yammy walk by and see.

"Good god Szayel!!!" Yammy said in a frightend tone, "Take off the glasses QUICK!!!" Szayel was confused as to why Yammy made such a request but then shrugged it off and sat down next to his study buddy.

Shortly after Yammy walked by, Poww soon walked by as well. Poww simply grunted and removed Szayel's glasses, and when the fabulous wonder looked over his vision of loveliness was gone and in its place was Cuulhourne. "WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS!?!?!?" Szayel shouted in a fit of rage, "WHERE IS MY QUEEN BUTTERFLY!?!?!"

"I'm afraid I'M your "queen" my dorky little friend." Cuulhourne said laughing at Szayel's misfortune. In fact the entire class room errupted in laughter at Szayel's failure.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Your invention might have worked but you still fail nerd!!" Nnoitra said laughing like a lunatic. Little did he know he was in for his own "rude awakening" with Luppi.

Of course all of this chaos and ruckus was a tad much for Mr. Ukitake who had to step out of the room for a quick breather. Once he came back however Mr. Ukitake had requested that the class to settle down, especially Szayel who had lost his composure after realizing the hand he kissed belonged to Cuulhourne. Once the class was settled, Mr. Ukitake began the lesson for the day. It was the usual fare, at least for Grimmjow's class anyway, a lession on one of the wars in the Feudal Era, and when the bell rang Mr. Ukitake gave out the homework assignment. "Now now class" Ukitake said as most of his students were groaning, "I don't like giving out homework either but I have to do my job." "And hey, look at it this way, this would make for a good opportunity to get better acquanted with your study buddy" Ukitake said cheerfully as his students exited the classroom.

"What the hell is with you blue balls?" Nnoitra rudely asked Grimmjow, "You're one of the ones who hates homework the most, why the fuck are you smiling?"

"First of all, you're one to talk about blue balls, Captain Overbite" Grimmjow replied, "Secondly, you'd have a geniune smile on your face if you had to buddy up with a hottie like Neliel."

Hearing that name always aggrevated Nnoitra for one reason or another and this time was no different. "Listen asswipe," Nnoitra said threateningly, "I had my eyes on that bitch first. You keep away from her or else!!"

Unfortunatly for the unusually tall student, Neliel was within shouting distance of him. Neliel was a gentle spirit who could take a joke and even good nature ribbing. But when it came to Nnoitra, even she had her limits. "Excuse me Nnoitra," Nel said with a different tone in her voice, "but WHAT did you just call me?"

"You heard me bitch!!" Nnoitra shouted mockingly, "Whether you like it or not, you're gonna be one of my whores!!" Hearing Nnoitra trash talk a girl he had his own sights on started working on Grimmjow's last nerve but before he could make a move, Neliel had already struck. Neliel had given Nnoitra a swift and hard kick to his groin which sent the scrawny, foul mouthed student to his knees. After which Nel punched him in his nose with enough force that it broke causing it to bleed profusely.

"You... fucking BITCH!!!" Nnoitra yelled as he tried to fight back.

Neliel simply kicked him in the stomach and grabbed hold of his sensitive parts and squeezed as hard as she could. "Now Nnoitra, I'll let go if you be a good boy and apologize for your comments." Nel said with a mischievious grin on her face.

"NEVER!!!" Nnoitra shouted which caused Nel to tighten her grip even further. Grimmjow simply stood there and watched as Neliel made Nnoitra squirm. He found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the buxom green haired student.

"Come on Nnoitra, say uncle!!" Nel said squeezing even tighter.

"Okay okay!! uncle uncle!!!" Nnoitra shouted finally giving in but Nel didn't let go just yet, she still demanded an apology in which Nnoitra desperatly tried to avoid, only ending up with more testicular pain. However, Nnoitra finally caved in after about five minutes. "Alright already!! I'm sorry I called you a bitch!! Now let me go damn it!!" Nnoitra shouted desperatly. Nel did as promised and let go of Nnoitra's intimate area and the hooded student limped off in pain while blood continued to drip from his nose.

Nel then looked over to Grimmjow who was still in a euphoric trance, albeit brief. "Sorry about that Grimm." Nel said.

"Eh, don't worry about it, I would have taken care of that asshole easily" Grimmjow said boldly, "But I have to admit, it was kinda hot watching you completely humiliate him like that." Nel giggled and blushed a little after hearing Grimmjow's statements. Neliel was not one for using violence or force to keep people at bay or get something she wanted. However if someone tried to hurt her or someone she cared about she was more than capable of defending herself.

"I think I'd better get going Grimm, I don't want to be late for another class." Nel said as she walked off, "I'll meet with you after school okay?"

"Sure thing." Grimmjow replied as he headed off towards his class. Luckily for him these were the final classes of the day.

Elsewhere in the school, Starrk and Tia left Mr. Urahara's class and headed off towards their respective classes. With Starrk it was Ms. Ise and Algebra 2, and for Tia it was Art with Mr. Ayasegawa. But the two had some time before being declared late, especially for Tia since Mr. Ayasegawa has been known to be "fashionably" late.

"Just out of curiosity," Starrk asked, "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?" Tia asked in response.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to catch a movie that afternoon?" Starrk asked.

"Sure, it sounds like it'd be fun." Tia replied.

"I'll pick you up about 3, does that sound good?"

"Sure, it sounds great honestly." Starrk replied.

"Cool." Tia said, "I'd better get going to my next class, I'll see you later Starrk." she said as she walked off to her next class.

"Sure thing 'Bel." Starrk replied as he started off for his class.

Tia, once again, found herself blushing, mostly because of someone other than her family or closest friends calling her "Bel". Normally Tia didn't allow anyone other than a couple of choice friends or her family to call her by that name. Starrk however quickly became a special case, but for reasons why, Tia had to think on. Tia continued to think on those reasons throughout her class while Starrk slept through his, much to the annoyance of Ms. Ise of course. Tia had shown some artistic talent, which was pleasing for Mr. Ayasegawa, and during the course of class she managed sketch out a picture of what appeared to be a Victorian gentleman. But perhaps the most noticable feature on the sketch was the familiar stubble on his chin. The hairstyle would also had been a dead giveaway. Tia blushed a bright red when she realized she essentially ended up drawing Starrk. She was going to put the sketch away when suddenly the teacher, Mr. Ayasegawa happened to take a glance at the paper.

"Interesting subject..." was all the teacher could get out as get as he scanned over the paper. Mr. Ayasegawa was a romantic at heart and he could tell when a student was in love and it was clear from the drawing and the slight shade of red across her face that Tia was falling for Starrk.

Elsewhere in Ms. Ise's class, Starrk was sleeping as usual much to the annoyance of the teacher. During his nap, some of the other students noticed he had a smile on his face. Shawlong in particular was one who noticed this but disregarded it since he figured it was due to simply napping. Having had enough of Starrk's sleeping Ms. Ise walked over to his desk and woke up the sleeping student.

"Mr Starrk!!!" she yelled, "Since you slept through my lecture, would you care to give the class to the following problem on the whiteboard?" the teacher asked demandingly as she pointed to the whiteboard.

The problem was a long word problem which involved find the solution for x and y, and in a lazy, sleepy tone Starrk blurted out the answer, "It's 12...." he said before falling back to sleep.

Ms. Ise checked her notes to see if he was right and much to her annoyance, he was correct. Feeling a tad flustered Ms. Ise returned to the front of the classroom as a few other other students giggled and snickered. Soon after the teacher's slight embarassment, class went on like normal and before long the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the end of the school day.

Soon as the bell rang all of the students exited the building, some more orderly than others. Starrk soon met up with Lilynette who was in her usual chipper, but mischievious mood. Grimmjow hung around around the front door, obviously waiting for a certain someone to come out the door. Tia was heading for her car when she caught sight of Starrk walking with Lilynette. At first glance she thought that Lilynette might have been Starrk's girlfriend. But upon recollection from a small conversation she had with Starrk, she remembered him mentioning a younger sister.

"Lilynette! Don't wander too far off now!!" Starrk said keeping his eye on the young green haired girl. "So," Starrk asked Grimmjow, "Why are you hanging around here?"

"Well, I wanted to meet up with Nel after school, why're you asking?" Grimmjow replied somewhat annoyed.

"I see..." Starrk said as he winked at Grimmjow, "I should have known, you got the hots for Neliel don't you?"

"Oh shut your mouth Lone Wolf!!" Grimmjow quickly rebutted, "You're no better with that blonde haired chick."

Starrk blushed slightly after hearing that and then after a few seconds he responded. "Eh, just treat her right Grimm. I'll catch you later man." Starrk said with a smile on his face as he walked towards his car. "Come on Lilynette," Starrk said getting his sister's attention, "We'd better get going." Lilynette folllowed her brother to the car and got in.

Tia watched the whole scene unfold from her car. Now she knew what it was about Starrk that she liked. Tia admired his compassion for his friends and his devotion to his younger sibling. It was his sweet and compassionate nature that drew Tia towards Starrk. Of course she, like Starrk, was a healthy teenage girl with hormones, so obviously a physical attraction was there as well. She soon drove off towards home as did most of the other students. Soon after Ulquiorra left, Neliel came out the building and met up with Grimmjow as promised.

"Sorry I'm late Grimm, I kinda got held up a little bit." Nel said.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Grimmjow replied, "We'd better get going, I'm not one to hang around the school after classes."

"Yeah" Nel said as she started to grin, "and besides, you're the one who offered to drive me home when were walking to Mr. Ukitake's class." Grimmjow blushed a little after she reminded him and simply told her to get in the car. Soon Nel and Grimmjow drove off towards their respective homes as did the other students, thus bringing to a close another day at Las Noches High School.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Double Date Night!

Chapter 3: Double Date Night!!

After the announcements of the study buddies/lab partners was made, each student quickly adjusted to their respective partner, well SOME students did anyway. Szayel and Cuulhourne fought like cats and dogs over their views on beauty, and Ggio was to busy ogling Mila Rose's cleavage to concentrate on their work. However, some partnerships worked quite well as opposed to others. Starrk and Tia had quickly grown close to one another, which was shocking for Tia's friends to behold. According to Apache, Tia Harribel was not one to move fast in a relationship and Starrk shared this trait, especially after his previous relationship with Cirruci Sanderwich, arguably the most promiscuous girl on campus. However that did not stop the two from forming a bond and growing very close.

Even though it was a saturday, classes were still held, though they were only half a day and Starrk found himself rather nervous as he walked through the door.

"Why are you so shaken Starrk?" Lilynette asked.

"Well, it's... um..." Starrk replied, trying to get the words out but his nervousness got the best of him.

Lilynette soon put two and two together and figured it out, "Ahhhhhhhhh, I get it..." Starrk's younger sibling said, with a mischievious grin on her face, "You got a date don't you?"

Starrk's face turned red as he heard her ask and he was still so nervous that he couldn't respond. Grimmjow on the other hand wasn't nearly as bashful as his friend was. Over the course of the last two days he'd managed to talk Nel into going out with him that saturday afternoon. Much to Grimmjow's surprise Neliel had a thing for amusement parks and wanted Grimmjow to take her to one. Grimmjow shared this liking of amusement parks so he naturally agreed. Soon both Starrk and Grimmjow met up and discussed their plans for that afternoon.

"Yo! Starrk! What's up with you? You look like hell man." Grimmjow said, noticing Starrk's nervous state.

"Well Grimm, I've got a date tonight..." Starrk said nervously, "and I have to be honest, I'm nervous as hell about it."

"Tch, just be yourself dude." Grimmjow responded, "Believe me, it works better than trying to be macho like Spoon-Fucker or a know-it-all like Lucifer's Son over there." the blue haired student said, pointing at both Nnoitra and Ulquiorra respectively.

Nnoitra simply raised his middle finger and shouted "FUCK YOU." in response to his comment, and Ulquiorra remained silent. That, to Grimmjow, was an even bigger insult than making fun of his love for cats or his natural blue hair. However today Grimmjow managed to keep his composure, much to the surprise of Starrk.

"Why are you so calm and happy today?" Starrk asked.

"You're not the only one with a date Starrk." Grimmjow said with a smug grin on his face.

"I take it you and Nel hit it off?" Starrk asked.

"Yeah, you could say that, I figured I'd take her to Wonderpark." Grimmjow replied. "You know, since she likes amusement parks and shit. What about you Starrk?" Grimmjow asked, "I heard you asked Tia out the other day, so where you gonna take her?"

"Well..." Starrk said, "I figured I'd take her to a movie, maybe something she might like."

"Sounds cool, and remember, just be yourself and you'll do fine." Grimmjow replied, trying to rally Starrk's confidence. "Well, I'd better get to class, I don't feel like hearing the teacher bitch at me again for being late." Grimmjow said before taking off for his class while Starrk went to his.

Being a saturday and it being a half day, Starrk's class schedule would fluctuate slightly. Every other week it would be algebra and science and then the following week, english and history. This week it was algebra, then science, and today was a rarity for Starrk as he did not sleep through class like usual. This came as a surprise for the rest of his classmates, for they had never known Starrk to remain awake for any class, let alone a math class. Ms. Ise was giving out the usual work load and Starrk finished it rather quickly. Little did anyone know, Starrk was secretly gifted when it came to intelligence, he was just never one to show it off. Before everyone knew it, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class and the start of the next. For Starrk, it was science with Mr. Urahara and also the opportunity to spend some time with Tia, since she was his lab partner.

However not everything was peaceful for Starrk that day, for on his way to his next class he encountered his ex-girlfriend, Cirruci. Cirruci wore the same uniform as everyone else at school but she wore purple knee high boots and had a round shaped barrette in her hair with three spikes on the top.

"Hey there sexy..." she said oogling Starrk as if he were a display object. "I hear you're interested in another woman."

"Look Cirruci," Starrk replied, "It's over between us, you tormented me for the last time!!"

"Awwwwwww" Cirruci whined, "Don't be like that Starrky... you and I had some awesome times together..."

"That's a load!!" Starrk replied, becoming increasingly annoyed, "The whole time we were together you treated me horrendously, you cheated on me and worst of all you mistreated my little sister."

Cirruci started feeling humiliated as other students started flocking to where the two were discussing their situation. "Come on Starrk...", Cirruci replied, feigning sincerity, "That other guy didn't mean anything... it's you I want."

"Sorry Cirruci." Starrk replied, "I'm not buying it, and besides, there's someone else in my life now."

Cirruci was shocked to hear this bit of news, of course being one who was prone to skip school it was only natural that she was out of the loop. "Oh?" Cirruci ask, clearly aggrevated, "Who might this mystery person be?" Cirruci found herself even more aggrevated when she saw Starrk walking off towards his next class. Cirruci then decided to follow, for if Starrk wasn't going to tell her who his new flame is then she was going to find out herself. She soon found herself in front of a window of Mr. Urahara's class room, and Cirruci decided to take a little peek inside. Cirruci's eyes quickly scanned the room for Starrk and this mysterious new girlfriend he told her about. After a couple of minutes she had spotted Starrk and Tia at their lab table, working on an assignment. Looking at the scenario taking place it looked as if the two were truly an item. After all they appeared happy and loving in each other's company.

"He's... he's going out with THAT WHORE?!?!" Cirruci thought to herself, growing ever more jealous at the sight before her. Starrk and Tia were, unbeknowest to them, holding hands as they were taking notes on the lab project.

"How dare he..." Cirruci grumbled to herself, "How dare he pick that bleached blonde whore over me!!" One aspect people disliked about Cirruci was that she was prone to throwing tantrums when she didn't get her way. This was one of the reasons that Starrk's friends tried to get him to leave her in the first place.

Inside Mr. Urahara's classroom however, Starrk and Tia were completing their assigment and jotting down their final notes. "So, Tia..." Starrk began, somewhat nervously, "Any idea what movie you want to go and see?"

"Now Starrk," Tia said, trying to keep herself from giggling, "There's no need to be nervous. I'm not going to bite you or anything."

Starrk then remembered the new action movie 'Mega Lad' that started playing a couple of weeks ago. "What about the new Mega Lad movie? That looks like it might be a good choice."

"That sounds wonderful!" Tia said excitingly, "I love the Mega Lad movies, and I have been dying to see this one."

Starrk's pre-date nervousness began to fade once he had learned this. Starrk had always been a fan of the Mega Lad movies and now knowing that Tia was also a fan, made it even better. Soon the bell had rang, which meant the end of class and the end of the day. Starrk and Tia collected their books and walked out of the class room, again holding hands.

The couple walked past several of the other students who were shocked an amazed at how quickly their relationship was growing. Grimmjow and Nel came out from Mr. Ukitake's history class and walked up to Starrk and Tia. "So..." Grimmjow began, "What plans do the two of you have tonight?"

"I figured we'd take in a movie, mainly the new Mega Lad movie." Starrk replied.

"Ooooooooh, I bet you'll be sneaking kisses during the whole film." Neliel said with a mischievious grin on her face. Starrk and Tia both blushed slightly at Nel's last statement.

"What? You guys aren't gonna join us for Wonderpark?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.

"Not really." Tia replied, "I like amusement parks and all but I really want to see the new Mega Lad movie."

"You know..." Nel began, "We could all go and grab dinner together, that is if you guys would like."

"That sounds good actually." Starrk replied.

"Yeah, that sounds like it would be kinda fun actually." Tia followed.

"Awesome!" Nel said cheerfully, "I'm up for pretty much anything!"

"What about that grill restaurant that's uptown?" Grimmjow asked, "I'm dying for some barbecue."

"You mean 'Hacchi's'?" Starrk replied.

"Oooooooh!!" Nel butted in "That sounds like an awesome place to have dinner!!"

"You know, I haven't been to Hacchi's since Uncle Dordonii got that promotion a few months back." Starrk replied, "They also serve seafood, oh MAN their shrimp rice is to die for."

"Sounds like a plan then. I haven't had crab legs in AGES." Tia added.

"Looks like we got ourselves a plan then." Grimmjow said as he and Nel were walking towards his car.

"Hey Starrk!!" Nel said, "Where are you two going?"

"We've gotta take Lilynette home first, then we'll meet up with you." Starrk replied. Soon after, Starrk's younger sister charged towards him and lept into the air. With her arms out Lilynette had jumped and embraced her brother lovingly.

"Hey Starrk!!" She said with a smile on her face. Looking to her right she saw Harribel standing close to Starrk and as soon as she saw her, her smile turned slightly more mischievious. "Soooooooooooo" Lilynette said mischieviously, "Is this your new girlfriend Starrk?" Both Starrk and Tia blushed a deep shade of red after hearing Lilynette's question.

"Well.... ummmmm" Starrk said, trying to regain his composure while Tia simply remained silent. "Let's just get going..." Starrk said opening the door for Lilynette and Tia.

"Wow Starrk, you're quite a gentleman" Tia said sweetly. This only made Starrk blush more and Lilynette go into a giggle fit.

Soon the trio drove off to take Lilynette home and then meet up with Grimmjow and Neliel. "Tia, this would be my little sister Lilynette.", said Stark.

To which Lilynette responed "Hello!" in a cheery tone.

During the ride, Lilynette asked all sorts of questions about Tia's feelings for her big brother. After all, Lilynette was very protective of Starrk despite her small size. Starrk felt rather embarassed at Lilynette's questions and tried to get her to stop, to no avail. Soon Starrk pulled up into the driveway of his house and let Lilynette out of the car. Starrk and Tia got out as well, mainly to make sure Lilynette got into the house and to strech their legs a bit. Once Lilynette was safely inside the house, Tia and Starrk got back into the car and drove off to meet with Grimmjow and Neliel.

"Sorry about that 'Bel" Starrk said nervously, "Lilynette can get a little nosey at times."

"Oh don't worry about it" Tia replied, "It's only because she loves you and wants the best for you. Though, I didn't see your parents anywhere, are they on vacation?" Tia asked.

Starrk felt very unconfortable at the question and stayed silent for a few minutes. The silence made Tia feel very uneasy, as if she opened a proverbial pandora's box of emotions within Starrk. After about five minutes of awkward silence, Starrk finally spoke up. "My mom, and dad..." Starrk began, "passed away when I was a child and Lily was just a baby."

Tia was shocked and saddened to hear this. She had never known the pain of losing her family, much less at such a young age. "Oh Starrk..." Tia replied as she placed her hand on Starrk's shoulder, "I'm so sorry to hear that, it must have been horrendous for you."

"It's alright..." Starrk replied, "My uncle Dordonii takes care of us, he has been since they died."

"I know it might seem like I am out of place asking this, but, how did they die?" Tia asked, genuinely concerned.

"They died in a car wreck..." Starrk replied, "Some jackass was drunk and sideswiped us and we hit the trees. Dad managed to get us out but Mom had hit the dashboard, rendering her unconscious. He went in to get her and just as he reached the car it exploded due to a weird fault in the fuel tank."

"And, aside from your uncle, it's just been you and Lilynette correct?" Tia asked. "Yeah, she's very protective of me just as I am of her. She's all I have in this world now..." Starrk replied.

With that said, Tia layed her head on Starrk's shoulder. "That's not true anymore Starrk" Tia said, "You have wonderful friends in Nel and Grimm." Starrk smiled but remained silent as Tia was talking, "Also... You have me as well..." Tia couldn't help but smile as she leaned on Starrk's shoulder. She had already had her reasons why she liked him, but what Starrk told her only cemented it.

Soon, the couple arrived at Hacchi's Japanese Steakhouse. Luckily for everyone, Grimm had enough money to cover everyone's bill for their respective meals. Starrk and Tia stepped out of their car and what happened next was quite a pleasant surprise for Starrk. Tia had suddenly embraced him, he wasn't sure why she was doing this, but he certainly didn't mind being held by the object of his affection. Soon Starrk found himself embracing Tia in return, holding her close to him. The couple remained in each other's embrace for a few minutes before noticing a familiar blue Jeep parking close by. Grimmjow and Neliel had been a little later than anticipated, mainly due to Grimmjow changing clothes.

"Thank GOD!! I HATE wearing that fucking uniform..." Grimmjow was wearing a blue denim jacket, unzipped of course, and blue jeans. He was also wearing blue tennis shoes, clearly Grimmjow enjoyed the color blue.

"Awwww, come on Grimm, the uniform doesn't look THAT bad." Nel said sweetly. Soon after Grimmjow saw Starrk and Tia holding each other.

"Oh come on! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!!" Grimmjow shouted sarcastically. Tia and Starrk soon let go of each other and walked up to Neliel and Grimmjow.

"Way to kill a mood Grimm..." Starrk said.

"Oh come on man, we saw the two of you." Grimmjow replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you two were literally inches away from making out in the parking lot!" Neliel added.

Starrk blushed slightly but managed to keep his composure as did Tia. "Aw come on man, loosen up." Grimmjow said, "You know I'm not trying to be an asshole with you. In fact... I'm actually happy for you."

"Yeah" Nel added, "After all, I'm surprised you're being this open and affectionate after your last relationship."

Tia wasn't surprised that Starrk had previous girlfriends. After all, he was a sweet, caring and compassionate soul and Tia could relate to Starrk's pain in that regard. Soon both couples walked into the restaurant with Grimm and Nel walking side by side and Starrk and Tia behind them, holding hands. Both couples found their way to one of the available tables. Grimmjow wanted a table close to where he could watch the chefs cook. As soon as the foursome were seated they were greeted by one of the waiters. The waiter was a man of average height and sported blonde hair in a bowl style cut. His most notable feature was the overbite which looked eerily similar to Nnoitra's.

"Is this guy a relative of Spoon-head?" Starrk whispered to Tia. Tia tried to retain her composure but couldn't help but snicker a litttle bit.

"Hey, I'm Shinji Hirako, and I'll be your waiter this afternoon." the waiter said. So, what would you guys like to drink?" Shinji asked.

"Dr. Pepper" Grimmjow answered.

"Sprite" Nel added, and Starrk and Tia simply decided on water. Shinji soon walked towards the kitchen to get the requested drinks but before he could get in the door a random platter flew out and hit him right on his nose.

"DUMBASS!!! You forgot the order for table four!!!!" a shrill, angry voice bellowed.

"What the hell Hiyori?!?" Shinji asked, aggrevated at his assailant.

"Don't you 'what the hell' me baldy!!!" the shrill voice boomed again, "You forgot table four's order!!"

Starrk and Grimmjow were overhearing this 'conversation' and as usual, Grimmjow found himself laughing and Neliel started giggling. Starrk and Tia just sighed and shook their heads.

"Now get your scrawny, bucktoothed ass in gear and get it out there!!! Or do you want my sandal up your stupid ass!?!" Hiyori's voice bellowed threateningly.

So Shinji found himself getting the order and taking it to the appropriate table, before handing menus out to Starrk, Grimmjow, Tia and Nel. It was a few minutes before Shinji came back out and once he did his face and upper body was covered in bruises. This sight caused Grimmjow to laugh even harder and Starrk to simply place his hand over his face. Nel and Tia both looked at him with pity, after all the blonde haired waiter was a victim of co-worker abuse.

"Make sure you order quick, the head of kitchen staff has a seriously short temper" Shinji said as he handed out the menus and each person's drink of choice.

"Gee pal, what the hell was your first clue" Grimmjow said sarcastically.

As the group was sipping on their drinks, they glanced over the menu. Each dish looked more appetizing than the last but the thing that really caught Grimmjow's attention was the bit about the chef's preparing the food in front of the customers. It was sort of like a performance and it was then that Grimmjow got an idea.

"Hey Starrk..." Grimmjow began as a cocky smirk made it's way on his face, "I bet I can get up there and make a meal like that better than those guys."

"Aw come on Grimm..." Starrk replied, "That's a bad idea, these guys are trained pros."

"Bullshit!!" Grimmjow replied bluntly, "I'm just as good with a knife as they are!! Just you watch me!"

Tia simply ignored Grimmjow's words, paying more attention to the menu. Neliel simply giggled at Grimmjow's idea, mainly because she knew Grimmjow was somehow going to screw up. But it didn't matter to her, after all, she knew he was only doing this to show off.

"So, you guys ready to order yet?" the beaten waiter said.

"Yeah, I'll have the fried rice with shrimp." Starrk replied.

"And I'll have the same and some crab legs."

Tia added. "I'll have a large salad and a side of beef." Neliel said.

"And I'll have the largest side of beef you got! With a large bowl of ramen noodles." Grimmjow blurted out. There was one thing known about Grimmjow and that was his healthy appitite, though no one's appitite could ever compare to Yammy's.

"Alrighty then," Shinji replied, taking the menus from the table, "Your orders should be ready in about fifteen minutes or so." Shinji then proceeded back into the kitchen and another verbal exchange between him and Hiyori was overheard.

After a few minutes, Grimmjow saw the chefs preparing the food by performing fancy knife tricks and such. Being somewhat bored and wanting to impress Neliel, he walked up to the area where the chefs were preparing the food and jumped over the counter. "Hey asshole!! employees only!!" a voice shouted out. Grimmjow glanced over and saw a rather toned individual with short, spikey white hair and a blue tank top and beige pants under his apron.

"Heh, you scared I'll do better than you?" Grimmjow asked in a cocky tone.

"Why you blue haired bastard!!!" the man said, clearly annoyed with Grimmjow's smug attitude, "I'll show you little man!! Pick up that knife and let's see what you got hot shot!!"

Grimmjow soon followed suit and picked up a nearby knife and tossed another nearby potato in the air. Grimmjow managed to slice the potato into four pieces before they landed, however, the pieces of potato landed on his face cause the the silver haired man to laugh. At the table Starrk once again, placed his hand over his face, knowing that Grimmjow was embarassing himself. Tia simply shook her head as she watched Grimmjow make a total spectacle of himself and Neliel was simply giggling.

"Now, Now Kensei..." a polite and kind voice said calmly, "There is no need for this, just kindly tell the young man to go back to his table."

"Aw come on Hacchi, he called me out and I'm responding in turn!" Kensei replied. Grimmjow looked over and he saw a rather large, rotund man with short pink hair and a pink moustache. He wore a green suit with matching tie and had a very large air of kindness about him.

"Oh Kensei... you always were a stubborn one..." Hacchi said as he returned to his work. With that said Kensei responded to Grimmjow's attempt at showmanship and tossed another potato in the air and managed to slice it in to sixteen small bits and catch them in a bowl.

"Beat that, punk!" Kensei said with an air of triumph.

Grimmjow responded in turn and tossed some random vegetables in the air. He managed to cut them up and catch most of the carved up vegetables in a bowl but it was rather messy. "Meh..." Grimmjow said, "I'm just getting warmed up!!"

Kensei simply scoffed and then began his most famous trick, the 'whirling meat grinder' as he called it. Kensei took some meat, and like before, tossed it into the air. However the white haired chef started spinning around and managed to carve the meat into small square shaped bits. Kensei also managed to catch the bits on a plate and then dump them onto one of the nearby grills to cook. Grimmjow tried to copy Kensei's trick, but his outcome was not as successful as Kensei's was. Grimmjow managed to nick and cut himself by accident and some of the bits of meat fell onto the floor. Though Grimmjow DID managed to catch the majority of the meat on the plate it wasn't cut as well as Kensei's dish was.

"Heh..." Kensei said, "Not a bad attempt kid... but come back in about twenty years! Also, you might want to get your elbow off of the grill." Kensei said, noticing a small fire on Grimmjow's arm.

"SHIT!!!" Grimmjow shouted as he tried to successfully put the fire out. After Grimmjow put out the fire another individual walked up to the counter. This man was fairly tall, buff and wore shades and had a large moustache and he kept his hair in dreadlocks. He wore a white buttoned shirt which was half open and a pair of blue overalls.

"Mr. Tessai?" Kensei asked, "Didn't think I'd see you here today."

Tessai, as the man was called, noticed Grimmjow behind the counter and gave him a look that didn't so much intimidate Grimmjow, but rather disturbed him slightly. "Sir..." Tessai said sternly, "Would you mind getting out of there and taking your seat?" Grimmjow did as asked, not because he was afraid of the restaurant's co-owner, but he was creeped out his unmoving stone gaze. As soon as Grimmjow sat back down, Starrk looked at him as if Grimmjow made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Dude... What the hell possessed you to do that?" Starrk asked, concerningly.

"Meh, just because I felt like it." Grimmjow replied bluntly. Tia, like Starrk before her, simply placed her hand over her face and Nel giggled, until she saw the burn Grimmjow sustained.

"Oh my... Grimm!" Nel said with concern in her voice, "Are you alright? That burn looks horrible!"

"Eh, it's not that bad. I've had much worse." Grimmjow replied. Grimmjow's burn was but a minor one but Neliel was always semi over-protective of those she cared about. "Besides you saw me up there!" Grimmjow said, arrogantly, "I was awesome!!"

"I dunno man, that other guy had you out classed if you ask me." Starrk replied. Grimmjow just simply remained slient after that remark.

"Awwww Grimm. It was just a first try, and I think you did fine" Nel said giving Grimmjow a hug. Soon after that, Shinji came back with each person's meal. Grimmjow got his massive beef dinner with his ramen noodles, plus everyone got a refill of their drinks.

Starrk enjoyed one of his favorite meals, fried rice with shrimp, as Tia motioned him to try some of the crab legs she ordered. Being fairly open minded Starrk did such and quickly understood why Tia enjoyed crab legs so much. Nel enjoyed her salad and beef combo, eating more salad than beef of course. Grimmjow chowed down on his beef and had already finished his bowl of ramen. After about ten minutes everyone had finished their respective meals.

"Oh maaaaan, that was fucking good!!" Grimmjow said with a tone of satisfaction.

"Yeah, that fried rice was awesome!" Starrk said in agreement.

"You should have had some crab legs Starrk, they were awesome" Tia added.

"It was really, really good" Nel said hapily as she stood up to strech her legs. Again Shinji came by to pick up the empty plates and to leave the bill. Everyone then got up from their chairs and made for the front to pay the bill.

"Dinner's on me this time guys but it's only this one time." Grimmjow said.

"Where on earth did you get the money for this Grimm?" Starrk asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I swiped it from my dad, where else?" Grimmjow said bluntly.

"Grimm!!" Nel said sternly, "That's wrong and you know it!!"

"Aw come on Nel, he knew about it! I didn't actually steal it from him." Grimmjow replied.

"That's because if you did your dad would kick your ass all over town." Starrk said bluntly. Grimmjow just remained silent and shot Starrk a death glare but of course the glare didn't effect Starrk at all as he had a small smirk on his face. After Grimmjow covered the check, everyone exited the door that they came in and made their way towards their respective cars.

"Looks like we split up from here." Neliel said, "Now you be a gentleman with Tia Starrky" Neliel added as she winked at her friend.

"Yeah Starrk, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Grimmjow added as he got into his car, "I'll catch you at school monday dude!"

"Yeah, catch you later Grimm." Starrk replied as Grimmjow drove off with his date. "I guess we should take off from here Tia..." Starrk said taking Tia's hand into his hand.

"Yeah," Tia replied, "To be honest, I've been looking forward to this afternoon all week." Starrk then opened the door for Tia and let her in first. Then Starrk himself entered the car and the couple drove off towards the movie theater.

As Starrk and Tia drove towards their destination, Grimmjow and Neliel were driving towards the Wonderland Amusement Park. "You know Grimm," Nel began, "I think Starrk and Tia were totally meant for each other."

"Why do you say that Nel?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well isn't obvious?" Nel asked, "Didn't you see how those two were at dinner? Tia and Starrk were sharing their food, and when we arrived they were holding each other in their arms."

"Yeah, they are getting rather close aren't they?" Grimmjow replied, "Which, might I add is VERY unusual for Starrk."

"Yeah, ever since Cirruci Starrk's always been rather hesitant." Nel said.

"Yeah really, I told him over a million times to dump that gutterslut but he didn't listen." Grimmjow replied.

"Yeah, but now I think he's with someone who truly loves him." Nel added, "I'll bet you five bucks before the evening is out, those two will have at LEAST played tonsil hockey!!"

Grimmjow was always a competitive person thus he could never resist a bet. "Heh! You're on Nel and I have TEN bucks that says Starrk chickens out!" Grimmjow said boldly.

"Alright then, I'll double my wager too and whoever loses owes the winner twenty. Sound good?" Neliel replied in her usual sweet tone.

"Fine by me!" Grimmjow said confidently as the couple pulled into the Wonderland parking lot. Once there, Neliel was like a child in a candy store. She enjoyed the attractions and the carnival games but her favorite had to be the the Vasto Lorde roller coaster that she had seen advertised on TV. Grimmjow wanted to see the sideshow attractions himself but wasn't sure as to what Neliel wanted to do first.

"Soooo," Grimmjow began, "What ride you wanna go on first?"

"Hmmmmmm, I wanna save the Vasto Lorde for last.... What about that Ferris Wheel?" Neliel replied. Grimmjow loved her adventurous spirit and watched her race towards the admission gate. This time Neliel was paying for the passes since Grimmjow bought dinner for everyone. Once the couple were inside the park they walked towards the biggest Ferris Wheel in the park, the Adjuchas. As usual, Grimmjow let Neliel get on the ride first and then he followed suit. Both Grimmjow and Neliel enjoyed the ride and laughed at some of the more squemish types. Once they were done on the Adjuchas, the couple's next ride was one that Neliel pointed out called 'Tunnel o' Love'.

"Ummmmm, Nel... WHY do you want to go on THAT ride?" Grimmjow said blusing a bright shade of red.

"You'll see." Neliel said winking as she grabbed hold of Grimmjow's hand and raced over to the ride." Once the couple got to the ride's enterance, they took a look at the man attending it. He was a rather tall, buff, dark skinned man who wore a very short, white mohawk. His attire was a black shirt that had the word "Voudou" wrote on it in crimson and he wore blue jeans. Grimmjow immediately recognized the man as one of Starrk's neighbors.

"Woah!!! Zommari?!?!" Grimmjow asked in a shocked tone, "I had no idea YOU were working here."

"Oh, hey mon!" Zommari replied, "You're Starrk's friend right?"

"Yeah" Grimmjow responded, "Sooooo, is this where you work?"

"Yeah mon," Zommari said, "I gotta work me way through college after all."

"Do you work here full time or just on the weekend?" Grimmjow asked.

"Only on the weekends mon. The rest of the week is devoted to me studies." Zommari replied. "So I take it your taking your friend here on the ride?" Zommari asked.

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied, "It was her idea after all." "Hey mon, there's a reason she wants to go into the Tunnel of love with you." Zommari said, "She likes you and wants a little 'alone' time with you."

Grimmjow blushed slightly after hearing Zommari's words but inside he was also happy. The girl he had developed feelings for since the first day of school wanted to take him through the Tunnel of Love. However Grimmjow was also a realistic person and thought that it was too good to be true.

"Well mon," Zommai said, "I gotta get back to work, you have fun in there mon."

"Heh, you bet I will dude" Grimmjow replied confidently while letting a smirk escape across his lips. With that said Zommari returned to his station and Grimmjow and Neliel sat on one of the boats and entered the tunnel. Inside the tunnel, romantic, ambient music was playing and it was decorated with a very fitting motif. The ride was long and slow but a very enjoyable one as Grimmjow slowly wraped his arm around Neliel. Nel enjoyed having Grimmjow place his arm across the back of her shoulders and decided to snuggle close to him.

"Sooooo, are you gonna tell me why you wanted to take me on this particular ride?" Grimmjow asked. Neliel just smiled sweetly and remained silent which confused and bothered Grimmjow slightly. "Um? Nel?" Grimmjow asked, filled with concern at the sudden silence. Neliel remained silent but suddenly embraced Grimmjow and then planted a deep, loving kiss on his lips. Grimmjow was surprised at this turn of events but he also enjoyed it and once he regained his composure, he returned her kiss. Within seconds of initiating the kiss, the newfound lovers began caressing each other softly and lovingly, enjoying each others kisses and touches more and more. After about ten minutes Grimmjow and Neliel stopped for a breather.

"Woah...." Grimmjow said with bliss in his voice, "that was AWESOME!!"

"This was why I wanted us to take this ride Grimm." Nel replied. "I've... fallen hard for you Grimmjow." Neliel said blushing. Grimmjow himself found himself blushing as well as shocked at Nel's words. "I... love you Grimmjow..." Neliel said as she snugged up in Grimmjow's arms.

Grimmjow remained silent and enjoyed Nel's embrace for he was now content. "I..." Grimmjow began, nervously, "I... love... you too Nel..." The couple then snuggled in each other's arms during the rest of the Tunnel of Love.

Neliel had never expected to fall for a man as rough as Grimmjow was, but then again she also never met someone as bold and adventurous as she was either. "So... I guess it's offical then?" Nel asked nervously.

"Yeah..." Grimmjow replied, "To be honest, I've been in love with you since the first day of school." Nel was happy to hear this coming from Grimmjow and decided to grab and hold his arm. "And now knowing you love me as well, I'd be stupid NOT to make things official." Grimmjow said, "I'd love to be yours Nel."

"And I would love to be your girlfriend Grimmjow." Neliel said sweetly before pulling Grimmjow into another kiss, though much more brief than the last one. Neliel then asked Grimmjow if he wanted to see the sideshow, which Grimmjow agreed to it of course. After all, it was his favorite aspect of the amusement park. At the sideshow there were the usual attractions, such as the "twin" headed snake and the bearded lady. But the one attraction was everyone wanted to see most was the "Extinguir: World's Strongest Child." Grimmjow and Nel decided to take a seat and check out this particular side show. After a few minutes a small, blonde haired child with freckles and small bucked teeth came out. He had little to no skill with communication but he was true to his billing and truly was the 'World's Strongest Child' lifting up an entire pickup truck with one hand. Grimmjow and Neliel were more than impressed with the child's feats of strength.

After endulging in the sideshows, Nel and Grimmjow went on the largest roller coaster in the park, the Vasto Lorde. Like before, Grimmjow allowed his now girlfriend Nel to enter the ride before him, thus showing his more gentlemanly side. Soon as the couple took their seats the ride started and both found themselves enjoying and laughing at the more squemish patrons. The ride itself had a time travel motiff with it, spanning from present day to a medieval set up then to an ice age setting and finally to pre history. Grimmjow looked over and could have sworn he saw Yammy among the "Cavemen" completing the set up, then the coaster went back to the "present" which showed off another portion of Wonderland, and then it started going into a future motif. Going further and further into the interpretation of the future Grimmjow and Nel marveled at the elaborate settings that the Wonderpark Staff put together. After about thirty minutes or so the ride's course had finished and Neliel and Grimmjow exited their car, hand in hand and arm around arm.

"Oh man that was fucking fun as hell!!" Grimmjow said, still pumped up from the ride.

"Yeah it was!! I wanna go again, if your up for it!!" Nel replied. Grimmjow agreed and he and Nel once again took the ride.

Elsewhere, Starrk and Tia had arrived at the Gillian Theater and were on their way inside. Like Grimmjow and Nel did at the theme park, Starrk and Tia were also holding hands. However, the couple wasn't alone, for they were being stalked by a familiar classmate. Cirruci decided to keep an eye on the blooming relationship between Starrk and Harribel. Of course, Starrk and Tia were too focused on each other to really notice Cirruci's presence. Starrk walked up to the box office and purchased the tickets for the new Mega Lad movie. Tia had offered to pay for her own ticket but Starrk insisted on buying it for her. Starrk then held the door open and let Tia go inside first, showing more gentlemanly qualities. The couple then proceeded to hold their hands again and walked towards the snack bar.

"So Tia, anything you want in particular?" Starrk asked.

"Not really, I'm still full from dinner, but you're so sweet for asking." Tia replied lovingly. Starrk blushed a little and then proceeded into the theater with Tia at his side. They then entered the theater which was playing the movie that they wanted to see. Starrk and Tia decided to take a seat closer to the back so that they could get a better view of the movie. As soon as the previews started, Starrk had made himself comfortable and placed his arm over Tia's shoulder. Tia was a little surprised by Starrks sudden boldness but she didn't mind it too much for she knew Starrk respected boundaries. Further in the back, however, Cirruci was watching their every move as well as another familiar student, though on more friendly terms with Starrk. The other student was none other than Ggio Vega, track star and closet fan of science fiction and comic book based movies.

As the previews started Tia decided to make herself a little more comfortable and snuggled up closer to Starrk, much to the pleasant surprise of the laid back student. Starrk responded in turn and held Tia in his arms and was more than content, for Starrk felt like his life was complete. Tia also felt more than comfortable in Starrk's embrace after all she knew Starrk was in love with her and deep down in her heart, she too, was falling in love with Starrk. Once the movie began, however, both Tia and Starrk focused on it.

"I didn't think Magnet Dude was gonna be in this one." Starrk said softly in Tia's ear.

"I know! Though I was hoping they'd have more of the aquatic mecha overlords in this one." Tia replied. When the movie was a quarter finished, Tia had asked a question that was a total surprise for Starrk. "Starrk... do you love me?" Tia asked bluntly.

"Tia... I..." Starrk said nervously, "I... er.. of course I love you." Once again another smile had escaped onto Tia's lips, any other girl would have thought Starrk was being hesitant, but Tia knew better, she knew he was just being bashful. "I liked you since the first time I laid eyes on you. But spending these last two weeks together, I know now that it's love." Starrk said as he held Tia to his chest.

"Awwwwww, Starrk..." Tia replied, "You're the sweetest man I have ever encountered. You're commpassionate, you're caring and you possess an undying love. I usually don't move fast in relationships, but..." Tia said, "But, with you, I feel comfortable, safe and most importantly, loved."

"Tia..." Starrk replied, "I know how you feel there, I'm not one to form a romantic relationship so quick. But with you... my feelings are more than mutual." Cirruci was eavesdropping on the whole conversation though she could barely hear a word due to the movie. "I love you Tia Harribel, and I always will." Starrk said as he held Tia close to his heart.

"Oh Starrk.... I love you too, and I'd never stop loving you." Tia replied, wraping her arms around Starrk. Soon after, Starrk and Tia began to kiss each other. They started out as light feathery kisses but soon got deeper and more passionate. Tia was one to be dominate as she slid her tongue inside of Starrk's mouth. Starrk of course had returned Tia's kiss with as much love and passion. Ggio had accedently overheard the conversation and then glanced over to see the couple, kissing passionatly.

"Holy shit!!" Ggio said to himself, "Is that, Starrk and Harribel!? MAKING OUT?!?!"

Cirruci also observed the couple making out during the movie and was less than pleased. "That dirty, good for nothing WHORE!!!" Cirruci said to herself, "How DARE she make out with him and why didn't he ever make out with ME like this?!?!"

As the movie wore on, Starrk and Tia remained in each other's embrace filled with happiness. They would also kiss each other quite frequently as the film progressed but they also made time to enjoy said film. Once the movie was over Stark and Tia walked out of the theater, again holding hands, and made their way towards Starrk's car.

"So Tia, I guess this means we're dating now?" Starrk asked.

"But of course silly, I couldn't think of anyone better to be with." Tia replied as she kissed him softly on his cheek.

"I'd better get you home before it gets too late." Starrk said as the two reached his car. Like the gentleman he is, Starrk opened the door for Tia and let her get in first. But instead of Starrk opening the door and letting himself in, Tia opened it for him. This action only cemented the relationship between the two of them and then Starrk drove his new girlfriend home. Tia loved being with Starrk even more now than she did before. When she first started talking to Starrk, she felt something special inside of him and it gave her a sense of happiness.

"Looks like your friend Nel, was right." Tia said matter of factly.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" Starrk asked in repsonse. "She said we'd end up sneaking kisses or making out eventually." Tia replied. "Not that I minded it of course." Tia said grinning happily. Starrk didn't respond instead his content smile was more than enough response for Tia.

Once they reached Tia's home, Starrk let his new girlfriend out of the car. "I had a wonderful time this evening Starrk, we should do it again sometime." Tia said.

"I had a blast with you myself Bel, and you're right we should do it again soon." Starrk replied.

"How's next Friday sound to you?" Tia asked.

"Sounds pretty good to me Bel." Starrk replied. Soon the couple embraced each other and entered another deep kiss before parting ways, though this kiss lasted a little longer than the ones they shared during the movie.

"I love you Starrk... and I'll see you monday at school." Tia said contently.

"I love you too Tia and I definitely look forward to seeing you again soon." Starrk replied.

Starrk then watched as Tia made her way to her home and made sure she got inside safely. Once he was sure she was inside safe, Starrk then drove off for home and he also knew he would be having pleasant dreams tonight. In another part of the city, Grimmjow had drove Nel home and much like Starrk and Tia the couple embraced each other and kissed each other good night and of course Grimmjow drove home afterwards. Little did he know, though, that he would be oweing Neliel twenty bucks come monday morning.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Game

Chapter 4: The Big Game!

A little over three weeks after Grimmjow, Neilel, Starrk, and Harribel decided to form relationships between each other, the Big Game against Sogyouku High School was coming up. Yammy and the rest of the Las Noches Hollows had been preparing for this game since the very first day of summer practice. One day after class, Neliel decided it would be fun to stay after and watch the team practice. So once classes were over for the day, the four friends headed over to the football field, where practice was being held. Practicing their tackles was Yammy and Poww, the two "Tanks" as their fellow team members called them. Each couple greeted each other with a gentle kiss before taking a seat on the bleachers. Suddenly a very familar voice rang out mcuh to the annoyance of the group.

"Why're you hoes hanging around a couple of losers when you could get with a winner?" the voice said smugly.

"Funny..." Grimmjow replied, "I thought Nel and Tia WERE with winners."

Nnoitra simply shrugged off Grimmjow's sacrastic reply and made his way between the two ladies sitting with their respective boyfriends. The tall, lanky student then proceeded to place his arms around Nel's and Tia's shoulders respectively. "Soooooooo, you ladies up for some REAL fun tonight?" Nnoitra said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Nnoitra... get your arm off of me right now." Tia said demandingly.

"Aw come on, ditch the two homos over here and get with a real man." Nnoitra replied, sticking his tongue out in a rather lurid manner. Grimmjow and Starrk quickly acted on this note and picked up the perverse tall student and carried him out to the field.

"Hey you fuck nuts!!" Nnoitra shouted angrly, "Put me down!!"

Starrk and Grimmjow did as such and placed the tall student in front of one of the tackling dummies. "HEY YAMMY!!!" Grimmjow shouted, "THIS GUY HERE SAID BACON'S FOR HOMOS!!!"

Yammy glanced over at the "dummy" and charged straight for it. Nnoitra's eyes bugged out and he remained frozen in place, mainly out of fear for the large being charging in his direction. Yammy then slammed into the dummy with as much force as he could muster and Nnoitra simply slid down onto the ground.

"Never, and I MEAN NEVER, insult the awesomeness of bacon!!" Yammy said as he picked Nnoitra up off of the ground. Little did the school's token pervert know, Yammy was just setting him up for another practice tackle. Grimmjow and Starrk took their place next to their respective girlfriends once more and watched as Yammy continuously rammed into the tackling dummy now better known as Nnoitra.

"Damned Spoon-Fucker" Grimmjow said angrily, "Who the hell does he think he is? Are you alright Nel?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine Grimmjow." Nel replied, "Though he did try to grope Tia and I before you guys acted."

"He is such an asshole..." Starrk added while holding Tia close to him, "Someone should really put that guy away."

"No shit!" Grimmjow added, "He came dangerously close to getting his teeth knocked out." Grimmjow then looked onto the field as Yammy and Poww were now taking turns tackling Nnoitra. Of course once the "Hooded Horror", as some of the other students called him, regained his senses he tried to flee from the field. This action only encouraged the other team members to chase after him. "But then again... Yammy and the boys might end up knocking 'im out anyway..." Grimmjow said as he watched the chaos on the field unfold.

Coach Zaraki was getting more than annoyed at the situation that was unfolding, and demanded that each team member return to the field immediately. Each member followed suit as Nnoitra continued to run, not knowing that he was safe. Grimmjow was sitting in the bleachers laughing like a lunatic at the spectacle that was unfolding before him. Starrk, on the other hand, wasn't a big fan of sports and soon found himself dozing off during practice. Of course, the spectacle of Yammy and Poww chasing Nnoitra around the field was rather amusing for Starrk to watch. Neliel too became slightly bored of watching constant tacklings and glanced over to where the cheerleaders were practicing. Among them were of course Mila Rose and Apache and, like everything else the two girls did together, it always ended up in a nasty argument. This time it was over who looked the sexiest in the cheerleader's outfit.

"Hey Tia, why didn't you try out for the cheerleadering squad?" Neliel asked.

"Because I don't think I'd make a good cheerleader" Tia replied.

"Aw come on! You know you'd look hot in that outfit, besides, wouldn't you want to look nice and sexy for Starrky?" Neliel said with a grin on her face.

"Nel!!" Tia said, blushing slightly, "You KNOW I'm not THAT kind of girl!"

"I know Tia, but still, you'd look hot in that outfit!" Nel replied.

"It's not the outfit Nel and you know it." Tia replied, "I didn't try out because I didn't want to be classified as a beautiful, but vapid airhead. You know the stereotypical blonde haired cheerleader."

"Are you SURE that is the reason? Or is it that you're afraid of giving Starrky a perpetual boner?" Neliel said jokingly.

This question only made Tia blush an even deeper shade of red. "Well..." Tia replied, "How come YOU didn't try out?"

"I would have but, I missed out on the tryouts by like a couple of days." Nel replied, giggling at Tia's flustered state. "Of course NEXT semester I'm gonna try out for the squad, you know just for funsies!" Nel said in her usual cheerful tone. Grimmjow couldn't help but find himself slightly aroused by the thought of Nel wearing the cheerleader's uniform. He managed to keep his cool and try to hide his obvious arousal with a stupid grin.

"Alright Ryalgo!!" Coach Zaraki said, "I want you to punt that pigskin as hard as you can!!"

Yammy hesitated for a second, taking the time to look at the football in his hand. He also recalled hearing the word "Pigskin" and then, in hunger ridden mind, he put two and two together.

"Pigskin?" the gigantic student asked.

"Yeah big guy, Pigskin!! Punt the Pigskin!!!" the coach replied, becoming slightly agrivated with Yammy's lack of intellegence.

Yammy then did something quite unexpected and quite humorous. Yammy put the football in his mouth and ate it, thinking it was a type of food. Once he had swallowed the ball the other teammates were showing small signs of fear, except for Poww of course who simply placed his hand in front of his face. Of course Coach Zaraki was more than a bit angry at this turn of events.

"Not again Ryalgo!! That's the fourth ball you've eaten this week!!!" The coach said clearly annoyed.

"But coach..." Yammy replied, "You said it was a pigskin right?"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S ACTUALLY MADE OUT OF PORK!!!" Coach Zaraki bellowed in anger.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Yammy replied, "That explains why it tastes like Grampa's old tires."

Grimmjow was on the floor in litterally in pain with laughter at the sight before him, while Starrk remained asleep. Nel had moved over to the other side of Grimmjow to allow her sleeping friend to lay down and rest his head in Tia's lap. Tia of course didn't object, after all the man she loved was resting contentedly in her lap and the blonde haired student couldn't help but smile.

Elsewhere on the field Apache and Mila Rose were in the middle of another argument when all of a sudden they looked up in the bleachers. There they saw Starrk laying in Tia's lap, sound asleep and Tia smiling contently.

"Holy shit Apache..." Mila Rose said in shock, "I didn't think Harribel-san would move so fast in a relationship..."

"Especially with that fucking stalker!!" Apache replied.

"Hey now Apache, that guy's not a stalker if Harribel is the one holding HIM..." another voice chimed in.

"Shut up Sunsun! What the fuck do you know?!!?" Apache replied angrily.

"Must you use such vulgar language Apache?" Sunsun asked in response, "Take a look at Harribel-san's face."

Apache and Mila Rose looked up and saw Harribel gently caressing Starrk and running her fingers through his hair while he rested. The two girls couldn't believe the content look she had upon her face.

"You mean to tell me Harribel-san and... and... that stalker are..." Mila Rose said in shock.

"No FUCKING WAY!!!! That guy's a pervert and a CREEP!!" Apache added, obviously enraged. "Didn't you seen that green haired girl hanging around with him?"

"Um Apache... That's Starrk-san's younger sister." Sunsun replied as she sighed and placed her hand over her face.

"You mean he does... "things" with his younger sister!?!?!" Apache said in shock which then prompted Mila Rose to hit her.

"Don't be foolish Apache, Starrk-san's sister dresses that way for her own reasons much to the IRRATATION of her older sibling." Sunsun explained, "And Starrk-san is actually a nice gentleman if you take the time to actually get to know him."

The two girls were too busy yelling at each other over Mila Rose's reaction to pay much attention to Sunsun's words, much to the annoyance of Sunsun. However her irritation soon faded when she saw her own object of affection sitting off by himself reading a book. Ulquiorra was enjoying one of his favorite poems, The Inferno, first part of Dante's Divine Comedy, in it's native tongue. Sunsun was somewhat shy around boys in general and was especially shy around boys she liked. Sunsun gathered up enough courage to walk over to wear the pale complexioned student was sitting. While blushing as red as an apple, she took a seat next to Ulquiorra who was still absorbed in his book.

"Ummmm..." Sunsun said shyly as she was trying to catch Ulquiorra's attention. "May um.. I.... er... uhhhhhh" Sunsun said nervously. Ulquiorra placed a bookmark on the page he was currently reading and place the book down next to him. He then looked next to him and saw Sunsun blushing and fidgeting as she was trying to communicate and failing horribly.

"Sunsun..." Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone voice, "Why are you here? We do not have a homework assignment this afternoon."

"Ummmm..." Sunsun replied sheepishly, "Um, would... would you like... to go out...with me sometime...?"

Ulquiorra remained calm and stoic but on the inside he was curious. A girl, and his lab partner/study buddy, was suddenly asking him out. The emerald eyed student didn't know how to respond to Sunsun's question and remained silent. The silence had made Sunsun feel even more nervous than she already was before.

"I'm sorry... I suppose... I shouldn't have asked..." Sunsun said in a saddened tone. She interpreted Ulquiorra's silence as her answer, and that answer being 'no'.

However before she got up, Ulquiorra finally spoke up. "Wait... Why are you asking me such a question and should I agree, where would you take me?" Ulquiorra asked.

Sunsun was unsure how to answer Ulquiorra's question until she spotted the book in his hand. Now Sunsun was also one to indulge in books herself, and seeing that Ulquiorra was an avid reader as well gave her an idea.

"What about the... ummm.. library?" she asked nervously.

"Why the Library?" Ulquiorra asked in response. "I saw your book..." Sunsun replied shyly, "and I thought you would like to go someplace nice and quiet, and maybe read?"

"Hmmmm, that sounds perfectly adequite." Ulquiorra repied. Sunsun was more than overjoyed that the one her sights was set on agreed to a date but she remained calm around him. For she didn't want to scare him away with sudden bursts of affection. Little did Sunsun know that Ulquiorra, too was happy that a girl paid attention to him.

Meanwhile on the field Coach Zaraki was giving his team the rundown on what they needed to improve on if they hope to defeat Sogyouku High School.

"Alright boys!" the coach said, "You guys are showing some improvement BUT, you're NOT putting enough force into your tackles! Hell, my GRANDMOTHER can tackle harder than you kittens can!!" Coach Zaraki stated bluntly, "Now what I want you LADIES to do... IS SOME BRUTAL TACKLING!!!" Coach Zaraki used his experience as an ex-sergeant to "inspire" his teams to victory by using military-style basic traning methods.

Yammy of course was immune to such taunts due to his rather simple mind. However, Yammy's immense size and strength more than made up for his academic short comings, and then some. After all, Yammy was always known as "the secret murder machine" to the coach and to his peers as "The Tank". With that said, the team mates made one last run of their usual drills and training exercises before declaring the practice session over. Yammy, being too impatient to wait for actual food, decided to eat another football due to his extreme hunger, an trait that started to become more irritating than frightening to his team mates. As soon as the team completed their training excercises Coach Zaraki declaired the practice session over, and each player made his way toward the showers.

"Don't you think you should wake sleeping beauty there Tia?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, he needs to get you and Lilynette home." Nel added, "Speaking of which, where is the little darling?"

"Starrk..." Tia said, trying to wake up the sleeping student. "Starrk, honey, wake up." Starrk simply turned on his otherside and remained asleep. Tia looked over at Starrk's sleeping form and thought to herself how cute he looked.

"Hey Mr. Sleepyhead!!" Nel said sweetly in her attempt to wake her friend up, "It's time to get up and escourt the lovely lady home!" Again, Starrk remained asleep as Nel made her attempt and of course Grimmjow was next in line to take his try.

"Alright lazy bones!! Time to get your ass up!!" Grimmjow said as he picked up Starrk and shook him like a rag doll. Of course Grimmjow's rougher method was far more successful as Starrk woke up and was shouting at his friend.

"DAMMIT GRIMM!!!" Starrk shouted, "PUT ME DOWN YOU ASS!!!" Grimmjow did as such and Starrk landed hard on his rump as a result. "Yeeesh Grimm..." Starrk said annoyingly, "Do you have to do EVERYTHING rough?"

"Teehee, Starrk do you know how wrong that sounds?" Neliel said while giggling at Starrk's last statement. Starrk thought for a second at Neliel's words and then he started to snicker silently. Grimmjow however widened his eyes and shuddered at the thought of even being IMPLIED as gay. Starrk saw Grimmjow's reaction and smiled almost sinisterly.

"I'm sorry Grimm, your a nice guy and I like you as a friend, but I think we need to see other people." Starrk said, trying to hold back his imminent laughter. Grimmjow simply shot Starrk a death glare as if saying "Don't make me hurt you." Neliel and Tia both were in a giggle fit after hearing Starrk's reply and soon after Starrk joined in the laughing fit.

"Oh come on Grimm..." Neliel said, "We're just playing with you, we know you're not like that."

Grimmjow was aware that his friends were just joking around but it still bothered Grimmjow slightly, mainly due to the many occasions that Luppi would make numerous attempts to get Grimmjow to go out with him.

"You guys DO know that Luppi keeps trying to get into my pants right?" Grimmjow said bluntly.

"Yeah, we know Grimm" Starrk replied, "He's tried asking me out on a few occasions as well."

Grimmjow snickered slightly at that statement, mainly because he has seen Luppi do such. In fact, Grimmjow has also seen the androgynous student make passes at Ulquiorra as well. Thinking about Ulquiorra and Luppi on a date broke the tension building up in Grimmjow and sent him into a belly laughing fit.

"Yeesh, I didn't think a gay student hitting on me was THAT funny." Starrk said with a weirded out look on his face.

"I don't think that's what he is laughing about dear." Tia said.

"At least Grimm's not grumpy anymore." Neliel added cheerfully. Soon after, everyone made their way towards their respective cars. Starrk, by now, had become accustomed to driving Tia home.

"Hey Starrk, Where's the Munchkin at?" Grimmjow asked, wondering where Lilynette disappeared too.

"Yeah, I didn't see her with you at all." Neliel added.

"Uncle Dordonii picked her up earlier so she's already home safe and sound." Starrk replied.

"That's good." Neliel said, "I was begining to worry that you forgot all about her."

"Nell!!" Starrk replied hastily, "You know better than to think that. Lily's all the family I have in this world!"

"Now, now Starrky, Don't get all grumpy, you know I know that." Neliel replied while giggling.

"Soooooooo" Grimmjow asked, "Who's going to the big game this friday?"

"I am!! I wanna see Yammy tackle some people and maybe eat another football." Neliel replied excitedly.

"I guess I could go, Lilynette would whine and beg me to take her anyway." Starrk said.

"Hey, you could always take us both as a kind of double date" Tia added jokingly.

"Would you want to go Tia?" Starrk asked in response.

"Sure, why not? It sounds like it'd be fun, and who knows maybe you'll actually see Yammy eat the football." Tia replied.

"See Yammy do WHAT now?" Starrk said perplexed.

"Just like I said dear, you might get to see Yammy eat a football. You missed it because you were asleep love." Tia explained.

Starrk remained perplexed at the thought, but then considered that since it was Yammy such a thing as football-devouring shouldn't be too surprising. The couple then entered Starrk's car and drove off for home with Grimmjow and Neliel following Starrk arrived at Tia's house, he let her out of the car and escorted her to her door.

"Um, Tia, are your parents home?" Starrk asked nervously.

"No, Mom and Dad work second shift jobs and probably won't be home til fairly late. Why?" Tia replied.

"Oh it's nothing Bel, I'm just nervous about meeting them is all." Starrk replied slightly less nervous than before.

"Oh, honey..." Tia said embracing her boyfriend, "I'm sure Mom and Dad would love you. I've already told them a little about you." Starrk blushed slightly and his heartbeat increased with his nervousness.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you get all nervous." Tia said sweetly, "Don't worry hun, I assure you, my parents will adore you."

Starrk smiled as Tia kissed him goodnight and went into her house. Starrk then made his way back to his car and drove off for home. Once Starrk pulled into the driveway of his house and got out of his car, his sister Lilynette was there to greet her older brother in her usual manner, a good solid glomping.

"Hey Big Brother!!!" Lilynette said cheerfully as she was hugging Starrk tightly.

"Come on in Starrk, I brought home some pizzas for dinner!" Dordonii said as they entered and sat down for dinner. As the family ate, Dordonii noticed Starrk had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Starrk" the older man said, "You look troubled, is something on your mind?" Starrk remained silent as he lazily nibbled on his slice of pizza.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your little girlfriend I've heard so much about would it?" Dordonii asked.

Starrk looked at his uncle with his usual lazy stare, the young man knew when his uncle figured something out thus he also knew he would have had to discuss things eventually. "Yeah..." Starrk said lazily as he returned to his nibbling.

"What? Doesn't she like you?" Dordonii asked. Starrk just nodded his head 'yes' in response. "And of course you like her back so what is the matter?" Dordonii asked.

"Well...Bel and I really like each other but, I'm kinda nervous about meeting her parents." Starrk explained.

"Is that ALL you're worried about?" Dordonii asked as he laughed. "Starrk, you needn't worry."

"Yeah, Bel said the same thing." Starrk replied, "She told me that her parents would like me."

"Then you should trust your love's words, Starrk, and besides you're very much like your father. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Dordonii said, trying reassure his nephew. "Now then, everyone eat up and enjoy your pizza! Pizza is meant to be a joyous and happy food!" Dordonii said jovially. Starrk thought about what his uncle told him and eventually settled his nerves down and began to enjoy his meal.

The next couple of school days seemed to pass by fairly quickly as the friday of the big game against Sougyoku High School finally arrived. It was lunch time and every student was congregated in the cafeteria. Sunsun and Ulquiorra seemed to grow slowly closer as they began to communicate about more than just homework. They also learned that they had similar tastes in literature and made their meetings at the library an everyday thing. Ulquiorra also seemed slightly more open with Sunsun as he had told her about a previous crush he had for a student from another school that ended in heartbreak. Sunsun gave the stoic student a hug and whispered in his ear that she would never leave him heartbroken. This surprised Ulquiorra, since he was never one to recieve female attention. Of course he never sought out said attention either. Ulquiorra proposed that he and Sunsun attend the big game that was taking place that night. Not because he or Sunsun were sports fans but because Ulquiorra was to video tape the game for the school's news program and he didn't wish to be alone. Sunsun agreed of course which not only made her happy but seemed to generate a small amount of joy in the otherwise joyless Ulquiorra.

Elsewhere in the cafeteria Lilynette was sitting with her friends Kiyone and Momo. She was telling them all about how her big brother Starrk had a crush on Tia.

"So, has he asked her out?" Kiyone said curiously.

"Yeah, after being yelled at to do so." Lilynette replied giggling, "They've been out on a few dates already!"

"That's so romantic" Momo said blissfully, "I wish I could find someone with whom I can love."

"Aw geez Momo..." Lilynette said slightly agrivated, "You say this EVERYDAY!! I'm sure you'll find SOMEBODY."

"Do YOU have a crush on anyone Lily?" Kiyone asked.

"Nope!" Lilynette replied bluntly, "There's no guy in the whole world who could match my brother, therefore they aren't worthy of my affections." Momo and Kiyone simply remained silent. They weren't to awfully surprised by Lilynette's words considering her devotion to her older brother but they were also thinking that the young green haired girl might have a tiny obsession with Starrk.

In another section of the cafeteria, Grimmjow and Neliel were sharing their lunch with one another.

"So Grimm," Nelilel said excitingly, "Who do you think is gonna win tonight? Sogyouku or our boys?"

"Oh no Nel, I see what you're trying to do." Grimmjow replied with suspicion in his voice, "I'm not betting against you again, I kinda wanna keep my money."

Neliel giggled because she remembered the twenty bucks Grimmjow owed her from a couple of weeks ago. "Then you think our boys are gonna win then?" Neliel asked.

"Hell yeah!!" Grimmjow replied, "I mean we have freaking YAMMY on our side for shit's sake!!" Neliel continued to giggle at Grimmjow which seemed to have flustered Grimmjow's nerves. Neliel had always thought Grimmjow was more cute when he was flustered and she loved to tease. Of course it was all in fun and meant with love for she would never intentionally hurt Grimmjow's feelings.

"Just because Yammy is on our team doesn't mean we'd win Grimm." Neliel said bluntly.

"Yeah but I'd find it hard to believe that ANYONE would stick around if they saw Yammy eat a football." Grimmjow replied. "Of course if they did... they'd be some brave mother fuckers..." Neliel nodded in agreement with Grimmjow's statement. After all there are very few people who could stand against Yammy's strength.

Sitting close by were Starrk and Tia who also decided to share a lunch. However, the couple was not alone as Cirruci decided to walk towards their table and decided to take a seat next to Starrk.

"Hey there babe... Why don't you and I ditch this bleached blonde whore and go somewhere private." Cirruci said insincerely as she wrapped her arms around Starrk. Starrk quickly broke her embrace and moved to Tia's left side.

"Look Cirruci, I've told you once and I will tell you again. It's over between us, I'm with Bel now and that's the way it's going to stay!" Starrk said, showing slight anger at his former girl friend.

"It would be in your best interest to leave." Tia added bluntly, "I know all about you and I WILL not allow you to come between Starrk and I."

Cirruci quickly became aggrevated towards Tia, and she approached Tia menacingly. "Look here you bronzed whore, Starrk was MY man LONG before you ever hopped the boarders!!" Cirruci said angrily. Tia remained silent and allowed Cirruci to continue her rant. "He loves me and ONLY ME!! He's just using you to try and make me jealous once he comes to his senses he'll come back to me!" Cirruci ranted.

"Wow... jealous AND prejudiced? Just when I thought you couldn't get any MORE pathetic...." Starrk said.

"For your information, you walking venerial disease factory, I was born and raised in this country legally and my hair is a natural color." Tia added calmly, "As for you, I believe Starrk kindly asked you to leave us alone. Now I suggest you do so, and one piece of advice, if you EVER touch my boyfriend again, I will tear that purple nest you call hair off of your head. Do you understand me?" Several of the other students were starting to gather around the table Starrk and Tia were sitting at, expecting a cat fight to break out.

"No way you skank!!" Cirruci replied, "I'm not leaving this table without my man!!"

Tia then stood up from her seat with Cirruci following suit. "I'm going to tell you one last time, Leave. Us. NOW!!" Tia said threateningly. Cirruci remained still and did not respond to Tia's warning, for she wasn't going to leave until she got what she wanted. Soon Grimmjow and Neliel also made their way to the table and saw Cirruci and Tia starring each other down.

"Hey Bel, don't waste your time on her, she's not worth it." Starrk said trying to break up the fight.

"Tch, you always were a pussy Starrk!!" Another voice shouted from across the room.

"FUCK OFF NNOITRA!!!" Grimmjow shouted, becoming annoyed rapidly.

"Make me, you pussy!!" Nnoitra replied, taunting Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was about to respond to Nnoitra's tauntings when Neliel decided to intervene and simply kick the tall, foul mouthed student in his manhood again. Nnoitra fell to the ground rather quickly, as the kick was swift, accurate, and full force. Then she walked over to where Cirruci and Tia were starring off.

"Cirruci... I think it's best you leave right now. Starrk is with someone who loves him and won't torment him like you did and I'm not going to let you ruin that." Neliel said bluntly.

"Oh so now the green haired goat's joining in?" Cirruci said, quickly losing her temper.

"Cirruci, just go away now before you get slaughtered..." Starrk said trying to spare Cirruci a well deserved beating at the hands of not only Tia but Neliel as well. Cirruci of course refused to listen to reason, after all, in her world, Cirruci always got what she wanted. Having had enough she lashed out at Tia, attempting to strike her and failing miserably. Tia simply responded by grabbing the purple haired student and lifted her up by her collar.

Mila Rose looked on at the scene taking place and simply shook her head in pity for Cirruci, while Apache was cheering her friend on. Ulquiorra and Sunsun glanced at the scenario from a distance and decided to leave it alone and enjoy their lunch together.

"I told you to leave us alone, since you're determined to be a pest, then I'm simply going to place you back where you belong." Tia carried Cirruci over to the garbage dumpster out back as all of the other students followed. From the looks of things, a fight was imminent but what happened next was rather surprising. Instead of pummeling Starrk's former fling into oblivion, she simply tossed her into the dumpster. Cirruci of course responded by screaming obscenities and insults towards Tia. The other students simply laughed at Cirruci's misfortune as they made their way back inside while Neliel, Tia and Starrk remained at the dumpster. Starrk then approached the dumpster, which seemed to make Cirruci happy as she thought he was going to help her get out. However much to her disapointment, Starrk simply stood there.

"Awwww, come on Starrky... help me out of here... please?" Cirruci begged, again feigning sincerity.

"No way" Starrk replied, "Tia put you right where you belong... in the garbage."

Cirruci then finally snapped and started throwing a tantrum in the dumpster, demanding that Starrk get her out to which Starrk simply ignored her, thinking that if she was going to rant and have a temper tantrum, it was best to just do it in the garbage. Tia, Starrk and Neliel then went back inside the cafeteria with the rest of the students. Eventually Cirruci managed to escape her dumpster prison but during the rest of the day she was mocked and teased. Whether or not it was due to her obvious 'trashy' odor or her childish attempt to pry Starrk and Tia apart, it wasn't quite clear, but she was quite thoroughly humiliated either way. Of course the jealous student wasn't going to let this incident go, for she was plotting her revenge. As for the rest of the students, the remainder half of the school day came and went by as fast as the first half did, and before long the school day had ended.

Grimmjow and Starrk both decided to head home and change clothes since the uniform wasn't required in order to attend school functions. Of course both students were gentlemen and escorted their dates home so that they might change first. This was also a perfect opportunity for each couple to meet their partner's respective family.

The first stop was Tia's home, which brought out Starrk's nervousness once more, especially knowing that Tia's mother didn't have to work that evening. The couple then approached the door and Tia opened it up. Greeting the couple was a woman who resembled Tia quite substantially. The only difference was that her hair was a much darker shade of brown as opposed to Tia's. Other than the hair and the small, near unnoticable showings of her age, she could be a dead ringer for Tia.

"Well, hello there" The older woman said politly, "You must be the mysterious boyfriend I've heard so much about." Starrk remained silent as he was fairly nervous about meeting his girlfriend's parents. "Come on in young man, there's no need to be shy." The older woman said, inviting Starrk inside. Starrk took the hint and entered the house.

The inside was fairly nice with apulstered furniture and a lovely coffee table in the center of the living room. Tia had already gone upstairs to change her clothes.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable." The woman said politely. Soon both Starrk and what appeared to be Tia's mother or possible older sister sat down in the living room. "I'm Tia's mother, and I see you're the young man she showers with praises." The woman said, "I can see why though, you're quite the catch." Starrk remained silent, after all he wasn't used to recieving so much praise.

"You seem like a very nice young man, much better than the last man Tia was with I have to say." Tia's mother said. "Our little Bel has told us so much about you and now seeing you here I can see what she meant." Tia's mother said sweetly, "Although, you do seem a tad nervous, don't worry son, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." The older woman noticed Starrk fidgeting slightly and was concerned, but Starrk's nervousness started to fade a little as Tia came back down the stairs.

Tia was wearing a yellow shirt with matching shoes, and she wore her favorite beige pants. She then decided to sit next to Starrk who was still wearing his school uniform and fidgeting slightly.

"Starrk's usually not like this mom. He's just a little nervous about meeting you." Tia exaplained.

"I can tell" Tia's mother said, "It's nothing to worry about young man, Tia has told us wonderful things about you." Hearing that sentence, Starrk started to calm down gradually of course. "Personally, I think it's wonderful that Tia is dating a gentleman like yourself. I can tell you care deeply for my daughter and would never do anything to hurt her." Tia's mother said. "So, I take it the two of you are heading out soon?" The older woman asked.

"Yeah, Starrk and I are going to the game tonight." Tia replied, "Don't worry, Starrk won't keep me out too late."

"Oh I'm sure he won't, now you two be careful out there." Tia's mother said with a smile as the couple made their way towards the door.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm in good hands." Tia said as she took Starrks hand into her own.

Soon the couple exited the house and entered Starrk's car. Their next destination was Starrk's house, so that Starrk could change his clothes as well. After about forty-five minutes the couple arrived at Starrk's home. It was a rather quick visit due to the fact that Lilynette had gone to her friend Momo's home for a study session, and Starrk's uncle Dordonii had to work late. Soon Starrk came back from his room wearing black tennis shoes, blue jeans and a white tank top. He also wore a brown leather coat, knowing it was going to be cold out. Starrk and Tia then went back to the car and drove off towards the school where the big game was taking place.

Soon the couple pulled up into the school parking lot and exited the car, followed soon after by Grimmjow's jeep.

"Hey you two!!" Grimmjow said, "I'm surprised you two made it here so quick."

"Yeah, you'd think you would have taken a little longer." Neliel added with a wink.

"We had to make a couple of stops you perverts." Starrk replied while Tia remained silent and blushed slightly.

"Whatever" Grimmjow replied, "Let's get in before the good seats are taken."

"Good idea." Starrk added as both couples walked towards the football field's entrance. Once there they were asked to present their tickets which they bought a day earlier. Once Grimmjow, Starrk and their respective dates were inside they made their way to the bleachers. Up at the top of said bleachers was Ulquiorra with his camcorder recording the game for the school news and Sunsun next to him. On bench the team sat, pepped up and ready for action. Consisting of the team was of course Yammy "The Tank" Riyalgo, Choe Nenge "Whale Man" Poww, Edorad "Ahnold" Leones and Nirgge "Fredburger" Parduoc. Nirgge was the team's human meat shield since he was able to absorb most of the pain of the more brutal tackles. Yammy of course was true to his name as "The Tank", as well as being the one who generally scored the most touch downs. Edorad was the quarterback, leading the team on the field, giving orders and calling the huddles. Coach Zaraki was stationed in front of the bench giving his team their pre-game pep talk.

"Alright Ladies, tonight is the big night! I wanna see some blood n' sweat out there!!!" The coach said preparing his team, "Now get out there and KICK SOME SOGYOUKU ASS!!!"

The team rushed out on to the field and took up their possition as did the opposite team. Sitting about three quarters up in the bleachers were Grimmjow, Starrk, Neliel and Harribel.

"Here we go, these seats'll work just fine." Grimmjow said as he kicked back in his seat.

"Sooooo, do you think Yammy's gonna eat another football tonight?" Neliel asked.

"Some how I doubt it..." Starrk said lazily as he leaned back against Tia.

"Aw come on man!!" Grimmjow said, "Don't go to sleep now!!"

"Grimm, you know I'm not the biggest sports fan." Starrk replied as he yawned.

"But you don't want to miss out on Yammy's football eating!!" Neliel said.

"I think I can keep him awake." Tia said with a grin on her face. Soon she had placed Starrk into her lap and began holding him much like a little girl would hold a plush animal.

"Woah!! Hey now, none of THAT here you two. This is a public place after all!" Grimmjow said mockingly. Starrk remained silent and Tia continued to hold her lover in place.

"Simply put, if he falls asleep I'll squeeze him awake." Tia said in her usual matter of fact tone as she wrapped her arms around Starrk's lower abdomen.

"Ummm, Bel?" Starrk said nervously.

"Oh don't worry... I won't hurt you, besides, you know you like being held like this." Tia replied.

"Oh come on you two... Get a FUCKING room already..." Grimmjow said slightly annoyed at the public display of affection that was unfolding.

Elsewhere, on the other side of the stands, Szayel Apporo Grantz was hard at work again on another experiment. This time he was trying to figure out and fix whatever it was that went wrong with the 'Smart Guy' potion he had created previously.

"Master Szayel Apporo..." One of his 'minions' asked, "Do you think this potion will work this time?"

"Of course it will you moron!!" Szayel responded in a superior tone, "For I have modified this potion after realizing what went wrong the last time. This time I will get the results I seek!!" Szayel's words however didn't seem like they were enough to convince his minions, for they remembered the first day of school when Szayel attacked Principal Luisenbarn. They feared for a similar result to happen during the game.

Nnoitra was sitting on the side lines, gazing at the chearleaders in hopes of catching a pleasing view. Lilynette was at another part of the stand with her friends Kiyone and Momo. She had decided to go to the game with them rather than with Starrk and Tia, mostly because she didn't think her brother would even GO to a school sporting event.

Soon the referee's whistle blew, signalling the start of the game. The Sougyoku Reapers, as the team was called, started the game rough by being constantly tackled by the likes of Yammy and Poww. Once the referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the first quarter, the team took a seat on the bench to rest and get some liquid refreshment. All of the team members seemed confident that they would literally stomp their competition. However, at the start of the second quarter, the opposing team decided to stop playing around and unleashed their heavy weights. Soon the team found themselves with a challenge and the gap between the scores began to close. Before long the whistle blew once more signalling half time. Starrk had managed to remain awake during the game so far, and of course found himself enjoying Tia's embrace. Grimmjow and Neliel found themselves also embracing as the night wore on, due to the sudden bursts of cold air blowing in from time to time. However any hopes of a romantic moment being shared between either couple was about to be shattered, for once again Szayel had decided to test his experimental potion on himself, and as before the result was not quite what the young genius had intended.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?!?!" Grimmjow shouted in surprise.

"What the hell!? Is that... SZAYEL!?!?!" Starrk added, "What in the hell is he doing out there, dressed like THAT?!"

Out in the middle of the field as the cheerleaders were warming up and hyping the crowd up was none other than the mad scientist wannabe in question. Szayel's attire consisted of a sparkling pink ballerina outfit and super bouncy moonshoes, which were complimented by the pair of sparkly star-tipped bouncy antennae sticking out of his shockingly pink hair. To complete the ensemble he was wearing a pair of boxers with pink hearts on them under the skirt and wielding a sparkly, oddly shaped cylindrical object that jiggled as he waved his arm around.

"GENTLEMEN!! BEHOLD!!! FOR I, AM THE KING OF THE GRIDIRON GOBLINS!!!" Szayel proudly shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ugh..." one of his cohorts said, "I KNEW this was gonna happen..."

"GET THAT FRUITCAKE OFF OF THE FIELD!!!" One of the voices shouted from the stands.

"GO BACK TO THE PSYCHO WARD YOU FUCKING FREAK!!!" another voice shouted.

"NEIN!!! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR RULER THIS WAY!!!" Szayel shouted back as the crowd grew more annoyed, waving his jiggly, sparkly, impromptu sceptre towards the crowd. The "Genius's" classmates, however, were in an uproar of laughter at the display Szayel was putting on, not only for the entire student body but two different schools as well.

"Looks like Las Noches High School went with something different tonight ladies and gentlemen" The announcer said, "Out on the fifty yard line it's apparently a new act, The GENDER BENDER!!!" Lilynette and her friends were in a perpetual giggle fit at the "Gender Bender", as the announcer had dubbed Szayel, that had ruined the halftime show for some. But for others, the random display of insanity made it better.

"GET THAT HIPPIE OFF THE FIELD THIS INSTANT!!" A familiar and rather grumpy voice shouted.

Principal Luisenbarn, who had been sitting in the front row, had been shouting at Szayel to leave the field immediately for the last five minutes. The cheerleaders were also upset at Szayel's surprise appearance.

"Fucking freak show..." Apache said clearly irritated, while Mila Rose found Szayel's bizarre display amusing. Luppi, the token MALE cheerleader however was the most upset.

"Oh you wretched NERD!!! You ruined my big debut!!!" the androgynous student said distressingly. "Some one get this insane clown out of here PLEASE!!!" Luppi whined.

"HAVE YOU GOT SWEET CORN IN YOUR EARS?!?! GET OFF OF MY FIELD NOW!!!" Principal Luisenbarn said, quickly losing his temper. Soon Yammy and Poww, drug Szayel off of the field, with Szayel of course, throwing a kicking and screaming fit.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks!! Time to go beddy bye!" Yammy said sarcastically as Szayel flailed about.

"NEIN!!!" Szayel replied frantically, "HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR GRIDIRON MONARCH LIKE THIS?!!? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU OAF!!", he shouted as he tried to pummel Yammy into oblivion with his jiggly, oddly shaped 'sceptre'. Poww simply shuddered at the sight before him as he assisted his teammate.

Elsewhere in the stands, Shawlong and Yylfordt were observing the scene taking place.

"Yylfordt... Your younger sibling is disturbing..." Shawlong said bluntly.

"Yeah... He's ALWAYS had a screw loose or two bro." Yylfordt replied, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Starrk and Grimmjow found themselves laughing uncontrolably at Szayel's disturbing display.

"Wow guys" Starrk said, "This WAS worth coming to after all."

"Told you so man" Grimmjow added, "I mean where ELSE are you gonna get 'quallity entertainment' like that?"

"You know, Szayel sports pink pretty well." Neliel said, "I mean it just fits with him you know?"

"WHY am I not surprised by this?" Tia asked, "It makes me wonder why he hasn't been thrown into rehab yet."

Starrk started laughing even harder after Tia said her piece. Soon the halftime show was over and the game resumed. The opposing team had made mocking jokes about Las Noches High's football team and these cracks were the team's undoing. Yammy, taking great pride in his school's team, poured on a surprising extra burst of strength during the final half of the game. Scoring touchdown after touchdown the score tied up towards the end of the fourth quarter. It was anyone's game at this point, and soon Yammy made his run for the goal. However his sense of direction seemed to fail as his insatiable hunger began to rise up. As a result, he ran offsides and collided with Nnoitra and the watercooler, which landed on the unusually tall student. Nnoitra then staggered onto the field with what looked like a football in his hands. This action prompted a massive tackle by the majority of both teams, which caused quite a massive confuision.

During the confusion and surprise Nnoitra-maiming, a very unlikely event occured. Of all the players to have the actual ball, it just happened to be Nirgge. The large player/meat shield found himself confused as to what to do, but luckliy for him Ggio Vega was also present at the game and just happened to have a bag of Nirgge's favorite food, nachos.

"Hey Nirgge!! Over here!!!" Ggio yelled as he was standing on the opposite side of the goal. "I got your favorite!!"

"NACHOS!!! YES!!" Nirgge said as he stampeded to the goal with the ball in hand. Once he crossed the goal and scored the touchdown, he grabbed the back of nachos from Ggio and started eating.

Due to this bizarre outcome, Las Noches High School defeated Sougyoku High fifty five to fourty nine. Ggio, however, didn't fare as well, for he was also tackled by the large, bulky student. The football team then went to an all-you-can-eat buffet to celebrate their victory, and Szayel was escorted home courtesy of his older brother, who continuously mocked the younger sibling for the events at halftime. Nnoitra's shy, blonde haired friend had to drive the taller student home due to being rendered unconcious after the massive tackling he had received, and finally it was time for Starrk and Grimmjow to take their dates home. As everyone was exiting the gate Lilynette had found Starrk and decided to ride home with him.

"Well hey there munchkin." Grimmjow said greeting the younger sibling.

"Hey Grimm!" Lilynette replied, "I'm surprised Starrk was at the game, I didn't think he'd be into sports."

"I'm not" Starrk said, "I just thought it'd be neat to take Bel somewhere and, well, I wanted to see Yammy eat a football."

"You know, the big guy never DID eat a football." Grimmjow said,

"Yeah but he did make whoever that was in the watercooler suffer." Neliel added.

"Of course NOTHING tops Szayel the "Gridiron Goblin Ruler" Tia said sarcastically. Starrk and Lilynette both fell into a laughing fit after hearing that remark.

"Well, I guess we'd better get home soon." Grimmjow said, "I'll see you guys monday."

"See ya later!" Neliel added.

"Bye Grimm!! Bye Nel!!" Lilynette said sweetly.

"So, I guess we'd better get going too, I don't want my uncle worrying about Lilynette" Starrk said, "Plus, I promised your mother I'd get you home at a decent hour too." Soon both couples entered their respective vehicles and drove off to escort their dates and, in Starrk's case, his sister home.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Science Fair Shenanigans

Chapter 5: Science Fair Shenanigans

Not too long after Las Noches' victory on the football field, the announcement was made that there would be a district-wide Science Fair. Entered, of course, was Las Noches High, but the competition also included Sougyoku High and Karakura High. Szayel Apporo Grantz, self proclaimed genius and "Gridiron Goblin Ruler", was more than excited about this upcoming event for two reasons: one being a chance to get his fellow classmates to forget his more than humiliating failures, and two, to win against his only real scientific rival, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Entered in the event as well, for reasons only known by Kisuke Urahara, who just happened to be one of the judges, were Nakeem and Di-roy. During his science class, Kisuke Urahara decided to make the grand announcement.

"Well, my erstwhile pupils, the big Science Fair is coming up. Should you wish to enter, just fill out the form and leave it on my desk. You have until the end of the week to hand them in. I'm personally hoping for an impressive turnout, at least from this class.", Urahara announced to the class, a sly, mischevious smile on his face that made at least a few of the students both curious and nervous at the same time.

"Hahahahaha!! At LAST!! My chance has come at last!" a more than familiar voice shouted out.

"Geeeez... Szayel is a little TOO enthusiastic with this" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah," Neliel replied, "But you know, it'll be amusing to see what he comes up with.

"Let's just hope it's not another botched attempt at that 'Smart Guy' potion he keeps trying to pull off." Grimmjow said before returning to his work.

"I will redeem myself for my past humiliating failures. This time I KNOW my newest invention will work!" the pink haired scientist in training said.

"Um Monarch..." One of Szayel's 'lackies' asked, "What IS your newest invention?"

"Now now, you know I can't tell you that, it must be kept secret. You never know who, or WHAT for that matter, that fraud Kurotsuchi has spying on my brilliance, after all." Szayel replied bluntly.

"With all due respect Monarch, Kurotsuchi doesn't even attend this school. I doubt he even KNOWS it exists." Another of Szayel's assistants/lab rats replied.

"YOU FOOL!!! Do NOT underestimate the enemy!!" Szayel replied hastily, a slight twitch in his right eye just barely visible. "He could be ANYWHERE, he could be in one of the lockers, he could be in one of the toilets, he could even be in of the girls'...."

"Dude!!! Stop right there before you get mauled baby bro..." Yylfordt said, butting into the conversation. Unbeknowest to Szayel, Mila Rose was standing behind him, slightly agrivated at the suddenly talkative Szayel.

"There is NO way that ANY perverted nerd is hiding in MY panties, sick fuck." The agitated girl said before returning to her table. Ggio simply snickered at the event unfolding before him despite Szayel simply shrugging off Mila Rose's harsh insult. Elsewhere in the classroom, Nakeem and Di-Roy were observing Szayel's behavor.

"Huh huh huh huh, what a dork, huh huh huh huh" Nakeem said, laughing at the cotton candy haired student.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, yeah" Di-roy added in. Little did the two 'unique' students know, but Kisuke Urahara had entered them in the science fair as well, for rather mysterious reasons entirely his own. Not that it mattered much since both Nakeem and Di-Roy were constantly oblivious to their surroundings to begin with, and likely didn't even know what a Science Fair was. Szayel also didn't seem to care as he focused his attention on defeating his rival.

"Just WHO in the world IS this Mayuri Kurotsuchi that Szayel keeps spounting on and on about anyway?" Sunsun asked.

"I'm not sure, he's probably an imaginary rival Szayel made up in his demented little mind. Considering most of, if not ALL of us don't seem to match his intellectual standards." Ulquiorra replied.

"Actually..." Yylfordt added, "That Kurotsuchi guy is real." Sunsun and Ulquiorra were taken aback by Yylfiordt's words and both were hesitant to believe Yylfordt at first.

"It's true guys, Mayrui Kurotsuchi is real, and he attends Sougyoku High School. He's been my baby bro's rival since like forever." The blonde haired student explained, "I guess the rivalry started when they were both like five or something. Baby Bro and that Kurotsuchi guy were in one of those academic question and answer competitions and Kurotsuchi actually beat my brother. Szayel has been bitter about it ever since."

"My word.... talk about being a sore loser." Ulquiorra said bluntly.

"Oh tell me about it, Szayel wouldn't shut up about it for literally MONTHS." Yylfordt replied, shuddering at that memory, "Ever since then Szayel has been obsessed with beating and/or humiliating that Kurotsuchi dude."

"Have you ever actually seen this Mayuri Kurotsuchi person? Ulquiorra asked, "I mean if he IS real then there should be some sort of description or something."

"Oh yeah, NO ONE can every forget what THAT guy looks like bro." Yylfordt replied, "Mayrui Kurotsuchi is by far the creepiest looking guy who ever lived. He wears black and white face paint as if he were a skull faced man. He's also got blue hair that he'll style up into what looks like horns, if he feels like going 'egyptian' or he'll wear probably the most bizarre looking hat I have ever seen. And his voice... good lord his voice is like listening to a serial rapist stalking you over the phone." Sunsun and Ulquiorra remained silent, and Sunsun found herself cuddling in Ulquiorra's arms out of fear of Kurotsuchi while Ulquiorra found himself weirded out by the man's description.

"Soooooo, going from what you're saying Szayel's rival/secret boyfriend looks kinda like that Dr. Rockzo guy I see on TV all the time?" Another voice chimed in.

"I never thought about that but yeah he DOES kinda look like that dude." Yylfordt replied before finding himself in a laughing fit, "Hahahah, nice one Ggio hahahaha." Grimmjow and Neliel's combination of fright and being weirded out soon turned into laughter as well once they thought about Ggio's words. Szayel seemed to be the only one who was never afraid of Mayuri but he also didn't find him 'funny' or 'amusing' either.

"Yes, that's right... Go on and laugh at the menace that lurks before us..." Szayel said to himself in a paranoid tone as he focused on his work. To his side were notes and plans for potential entries into the science fair. Szayel may have been confident in his abilities as a scientist, BUT when it came to his rival, he was overly paranoid. In Science Fairs past he had been known to accuse Mayuri of spying on him or stealing his ideas for inventions or projects. Mayuri simply disregarded Szayel's rantings and labeled them 'inane', or simply called them 'the spoutings of a sore loser.' Regardless though, Mayuri would continually accept Szayel's numerous challenges, for he found the rivalry amusing.

As Szayel was completing his daily assignment, he was also filling out his entry into the Science Fair while working on ideas for his potential entries. The only ones who saw what was going on were his two assistants, his lab partner, Charlotte Cuulhourne, was too busy idolizing himself in one of his compact mirrors to pay attention to the bespectacled student's activities. One of the ideas that Szayel had planned to enter included a second redesign of his 'Smart Guy' potion, appropriately titled 'Smarty Mark III'. Another one was a behavorial helmet which he called his 'Slave Helm' and another was for a 'Smart Go Cart'. Out of a dozen ideas, the last three seemed the most appealing to Szayel though he was leaning more and more on the Smart Go Cart since he figured that Mayuri was sadistic enough and brazen enough to steal Szayel's idea for his 'Slave Helm' invention, also Szayel would need an assistant or lab rat to test it on and no one would volunteer.

Elsewhere in the class room Nakeem and Di-Roy were once again causing a disaster in the class room. This time they had mixed acids with bases, creating a hole in the floor. "Woah!!" Nakeem said, "That was cool!"

"FIRE! FIRE! Heh heh heh heh heh!!" was all Di-Roy said as he was throwing various acid and base mixes all around his and Nakeem's workspace. All Nakeem did was simply laugh like someone who'd been hit over the head with a blunt object. Next, Nakeem and Di-Roy tried emulating a catapult, and their ammunition was a random pencil they had lying around. They then launched it but their result wasn't quite as they expected it to be. The pencil soon landed in Di-Roy's hand but created an injury that resulted in the 'mental case' having to take a visit to the nurse's office. Ulquiorra and Sunsun, on the other hand, were focusing more on actual work as opposed to causing mayhem or mischief like Nakeem and Di-Roy had been doing previously. Ulquiorra, once again, questioned the sanity of the instructor in charge but then again he had questioned his sanity since the day he paired up Nakeem and Di-Roy as lab partners. Sunsun didn't pay any attention to what the other students were doing as she was in her happy place, by Ulquiorra's side.

The two had grown slightly closer as the days passed on. They would hold hands in public but that was about it, Ulquiorra wasn't as brave with girls as Grimmjow and Starrk were. As such, they had not yet shared their first kiss. Sunsun knew that the stoic and quiet Ulquiorra was rather shy and didn't try pushing things. After all, she didn't want to scare away her potential boyfriend nor did Ulquiorra want to do anything that would ruin his reputation or bring shame to his family. This action led to quite a bit of ridicule at the expense of Ulquiorra, mainly at the hands of Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Of course the emotionless student ignored the ramblings of those he deemed 'trash'. However one line that seemed to play over and over in his mind like a broken record was 'How can you say you love her when you don't even show it?' Ulquiorra had to admit, Grimmjow DID have a point, but the pale complexioned student was also in a bit of a bind as well. His family knew nothing of his association with Sunsun and he wanted to keep it that way. Ulquiorra was rich and his family, well some members anyway, wanted him to marry a girl who came from a similar social strata.

Despite this, deep down in his gothic heart, Ulquiorra was a romantic, and he wished to marry for love. After all, Ulquiorra had more money that he would ever really need and the woman he married would also share in the wealth. Deep down, Ulquiorra loved Sunsun, but due to his nature and upbringing he could never allow himself to show it. Sunsun accepted this aspect of Ulquiorra and knew that one day he would open his heart to her but as of now, she was simply content to be with him.

"Yeesh, why doesn't Batman there just TELL her he loves her already?" Ggio asked.

"Meh, Sunsun's the same way." Mila Rose replied, "I swear they're both a couple of repressed prudes."

Ggio snickered at Mila Rose's last sentance and then replied, "Yeah but you know, it's the repressed prudish types that are the most kinky in bed."

Mila Rose remained silent for a bit after hearing that. Then she began to think about what Ggio said and her eyes widened. "Ggio... that is perhaps the most disturbing thing you have ever said." Mila Rose said, quite disturbed at the thought of a kinky Sunsun.

"Wanna know the frightening part about that?" Ggio asked, "It's probably true... I mean NO ONE can repress their primal urges forever you know."

"Yeah, that's true." Mila Rose replied, "Say, total shot in the dark but, you wanna go back behind the bleachers and make out?"

Ggio had been wating for an opportunity like this to surface up after all, Ggio wasn't one to make the first move, he liked to tease and let the woman come to him. "Sounds good to me, let's hook up after school." Ggio said as he let a smirk escape across his lips.

Ggio was a ladies man in his own right, though not as popular with them as Grimmjow and Starrk were. Unlike Starrk and Grimmjow however, Ggio was more prone to play the field as opposed to settling down in a serious relationship. The two agreed to meet after school for their little fun time. Ulquiorra couldn't help but over here the little conversation between the two potential lovers and found himself slightly disgusted.

"I can't believe that girl...", Sunsun said, "Mila Rose never did have any shame..."

"Indeed" Ulquiorra replied, "Those two will probably take things much farther than simple kissing... and doing such lurid things on school property... how, disgusting..."

Elsewhere in the school, Grimmjow and Neliel were enjoying one of the reenactments Mr. Ukitake put on for the entire class. Grimmjow had his mind on something else as the class wore on, though, the main thought being of the science fair. Grimmjow was always one who sought out a good laugh and, knowing about Szayel and Mayuri's rivalry, he knew that this event had the potential to be exceedingly hilarious. Neliel, however, remained entertained by Mr. Ukitake's impromtu performance. Soon the class ended and Grimmjow and Neliel headed off towards their next class.

"Hey Nel," Grimmjow asked getting his companion's attention, "You think Szayel is gonna freak out again at this year's science fair?"

"Probably, especially if he loses again to that Kurotsuchi guy" Neliel replied giggling.

"Yeah, I'm betting he'll go nuts too, I mean here lately the guy's been more paranoid than usual." Grimmjow said, "He even tried to accuse me and Starrk of being spies of Kurotsuchi. Like he or I would ever work with or for that creepy-ass clown."

"Is that guy really that creepy looking?" Neliel asked in response to Grimmjow's statement.

"Oh yeah... he looks like someone who's perpetually on drugs or something. Shit the guy probably snorts cocaine on a daily basis for all I know." Grimmjow replied.

"I guess I'll find out when the fair starts" Neliel said as she walked with Grimmjow, hand in hand.

The next class for Grimmjow was P.E. which was shared with all of his other classmates. Needless to say this was Grimmjow's favorite class as he enjoyed physical work outs. Starrk didn't really enjoy the rigorous pace, opting for a more "relaxing" work out regime. Unfortunatly for the lazy student that was out of the question, for Coach Kenpachi already had a solution for dealing with students he deemed as "Slackers". He would employ the talents of his adopted daughter Yachiru to keep Starrk on his toes, which tended to result in Starrk running more than he was comfortable with. Starrk also had a more pleasant motivator in the form of Tia Harribel. When the opportunity struck, the two would walk around the track outside the football field while holding each other's hand. Unfortunatly for Starrk, he recieved the former of the two motivators and to make matters worse, his little sister Lilynette joined in on the fun.

"Come on Sleepy Puppy!! Time to get up and play!!" The small pink haired girl said as she jumped onto Starrk's shoulders and began pulling his hair.

Lilynette also joined in the fun by tossing dodge balls at Starrk's lower back. Grimmjow began to lose control and started laughing at the sight before him. Elsewhere Neliel and Harribel were discussing thier thoughts on the upcoming Science Fair and if one or the other thought about entering. But the main topic that came up was Szayel vs. Mayuri. Tia was unfamiliar with this rivalry considering she was still semi new to the area. Neliel explained it as best as she could and they both giggled at Yylfordt's description of his younger brother's scientific rival. Soon both girls looked over at Starrk who was being pelted with dodgeballs while Yachiru continued to pull and tug on his hair.

"Hehehe! I never knew you were so good with kids Starrky!!" Neliel shouted as she was in mid giggle fit.

Starrk remained calm despite the slight discomfort he was enduring. He knew Lilynette liked to pick on him and he also knew Yachiru was just being herself. Most other students would have lost their cool by now but Starrk was always one to keep his composure. Tia looked on and once again, found herself smiling, something she rarly did around anyone other than her close friends or family. But when she thought about Starrk, she would always allow a smile to escape her lips. In another part of the gym Szayel was off in the corner working on blue prints for his entry into the Science Fair.

"Yesss, YESSSSS!!! With THIS ingenious invention I will win for SURE!!! HA! HA! HA! HA!!!!" Szayel said as he laughed maniacly.

"Hey Baby Bro, save the drawing for art class!!" Yylfordt said as he spotted him, which then prompted the coach to go and "persuade" the thin student to get out and excercise, much to the disgust for Szayel Aporro.

Szayel had no choice but to comply with the coach's 'request', much to his chagrin, and could be heard muttering under his breath about new inventions that would eliminate the need for such a barbarous class. Elsewhere Yammy, Edorad and Poww were lifting weights while discussing Szayel's erratic behavor. "You know, I think that Yylfordt's little brother suffers from some sort of vitamin deficiency!" Edorad said, observing Szayel's pitiful attempt at excercise, "I mean look at those girly man arms of his!!"

"Awwww," Yammy replied, "He just needs some of Ma's old fashioned home cooking! That'll put some meat on his bones!" Poww simply shuttered softly and kept up with his work out.

"He needs more muscle!! Not a heart attack Yammy!!" Edorad replied as he lifted a weight.

Elsewhere Grimmjow was running with Starrk, keeping pace with the more laid back student. Starrk, with Yachiru still on his shoulder, tugging on his dark brown locks of hair, was still running around the track and trying to evade Lilynette, who was still throwing dodge balls. But once she saw Grimmjow, she decided to throw a few at him as well. What she didn't expect, and Starrk did, was Grimmjow catching the balls and throwing them back at Lilynette.

"Heh heh" Grimmjow laughed triumphantly, "I'm not like your brother munchkin. I'm not afraid to throw them back as quick as you send em."

Lilynette smirked mischeviously as she began a small dodgeball war with Grimmjow. Both students were tossing dodgeballs back and forth, pelting one another and having fun the whole time. Starrk, however, still had Yachiru to contend with, who thought of the sleepy eyed student as her personal pony.

"C'mon horsey!! Go faster!!" the small pink haired girl said cheerfully as she giggled.

Starrk was starting to feel fatigued and eventually passed out in the middle of the gym floor. Yachiru was still tugging his hair and giggling despite the tired student's passing out.

"Alright Yachiru, that's enough, I think he's worked enough." Coach Kenpachi said as Yachiru jumped off of Starrk.

"Hehehehe, you really need to get in better shape Mr. Sleepy Puppy" Yachiru said while giggling as she ran back to the coach.

Tia walked out and picked up Starrk's sleeping form and took him back to the bleachers, where she laid him down gently. Grimmjow and Lilynette were still engaged in their little dodgeball war while Szayel was being forced to work out by Yammy, Poww and Edorad. Starrk allowed a smile to escape his lips while asleep which made Tia smile. She knew Starrk was probably dreaming about her, which made her smile happily. Soon Neliel walked over to check on her overly exerted friend.

"Hey Tia, is he ok?" Neliel asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Tia replied, "He just got over worked by that little girl over there.

"Yeah, but you know, I can't think of anyone who could resist that sweet little thing's cuteness." Neliel said, observing Yachiru.

Elsewhere in the gym as class was coming to a close, Lilynette and Grimmjow were still pelting each other with dodgeballs. Little did the two friends know that their fun was about to be interupted, for Nnoitra had walked over to where Lilynette was standing.

"Ummmmm, what do you think you're doing?" Lilynette asked, rather frightened of the abnormally tall student's approach.

"Oh come on... is that anyway to talk to a buddy? We ARE buddies right?" Nnoitra asked in response as he tried to hug the now frightend girl while sticking his tongue out luridly, but before he could make a move a dodgeball suddenly pelted him in the face.

"Back the fuck off now you skinny prick" Grimmjow said angrily.

"Or what you blue haired mama's boy!!" Nnoitra retourted, "You ain't got shit on me you show-offy cockblocker!!"

With that line said, Grimmjow and Lilynette then proceeded to bombard the freakishly tall student with the dodgeballs. Attempting to flee from his dodgeball fate, Nnoitra ran towards the bleachers all the while spouting off various swears. Before Nnoitra could clear the range of fire, however, he was dealt a surprise kick in the groin by Lilynette.

"You little BITCH!!!" Nnoitra shouted in pain and anger which resulted in another kick in the face which caused a small nose bleed.

"It will be a cold day in Hell before ANY self respecting woman will fuck YOU!" Lilynette said in an angry tone.

"Why don't you just stop trying and come out of the closet already? Your boyfriend is already rushing to your aid" Grimmjow said laughing as he saw Nnoitra's blonde haired friend/slave run towards the injured student.

"Master Nnoitra!!" The blonde haired student said franticly, "Are you alright?"

"Quit your fucking whining Tesla and help me up!!" Nnoitra shouted as his personal slave helped him to his feet.

Once Nnoitra got to his feet he sent a disturbing glare towards Lilynette which only resulted in Nnoitra getting another dodgeball to the face. Running past Grimmjow and Lilynette was none other than Yachiru. It was then that Grimmjow got an idea, he tapped the little pink haired girl on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey squirt," Grimmjow said, "See that really tall guy in the hood over there?" Yachiru nodded in agreement. "He's the one who hid all the candy from you."

Yachiru then got an unusally mean look on her face then ran over to where Nnoitra and Tesla were. "The hell do you want?" Nnoitra said hatefully. Yachiru then suddenly jumped up and grabbed Nnoitra's underwear and pulled them up over his head covering his nose. Nnoitra in a fit of rage and humiliation tried to attack the underwear assailant only to fail miserably and fall down.

"Nice undies Nnoitra!!!" Grimmjow shouted mockingly as he erupted into laughter along with everyone else present.

Soon P.E. class had come to an end, and each student quickly cleaned up and changed back into their regular class attire. Grimmjow noticed the flyers decorating the walls of the campus advertising the upcoming Science Fair. He wasn't one for such events, though he DID enjoy seeing Szayel freaking out at losing, plus Yylfordt would drag him along anyway. Starrk and Tia had already made their way to the cafeteria for lunch with Neliel close behind them. Once in the cafeteria, Grimmjow decided to take his seat with Starrk, Tia, and Neliel.

"So, are any of you guys entering the big Science Fair thing this weekend?" Starrk asked.

"Not me." Neliel replied, "I'm not so good with sciency things."

"I'm not entering either." Tia added.

"I'm sure as hell not entering, I don't do nerd shit." Grimmjow said in his usual cocky tone.

"What about you Starrk?" Tia asked, "Are you planning to enter it?"

"Nah." Starrk replied, "Competitions are really my kinda thing you know? Plus I don't feel like getting a migrane listening to Szayel and his creepy looking rival bicker back and forth."

"Come on man!! You KNOW it's hilarious every time!" Grimmjow said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah it was amusing at first but now it's just childish and annoying." Starrk said bluntly.

As the couples enjoyed their conversation and their lunch, elsewhere in the cafeteria interest in the big event arose from the least likely source. Ggio Vega's friends, and in particular Findor Carias. "You know, I think I'll enter the fair this year" The blonde haired student said.

"Why?!! What's the point?!?! Szayel or Freakshow's just gonna win it!!!!!" Avirama shouted, "Besides, you enter the SAME PROJECT every year!!!"

"What can I say, I prefer to keep trying, after all if you don't succeed, try, try again right?" Findor said in response to his loud friend. All the while their larger, more rotund friend kept stuffing his face with his favorite meal, nachos and frozen yogurt.

"It matters not what you two think, I'm going to enter the fair anyway. Who knows, I might actually win it!" Findor said confidently.

"Tch, WHATEVER man..." Avirama said loudly as he walked over to get a drink.

Elsewhere, Tesla was tending to his injured 'Master'. "Master Nnoitra," The blond haired student said, "You should really try being a little nicer to the others."

"SHUT IT TESLA!!!" Nnoitra snapped, "I'm not gonna let some flat chested slut make a fool of me. She'll soon find out WHY I'm the master."

Suddenly an eerie smirk began to emerge on Nnoitra's face. Tesla knew Nnoitra was up to no good when he saw THAT face. Fearing for the safety of Lilynette and Nnoitra the timid student decided to intervene. "Sir, I don't think it's a good idea to do what I think you're going to do to that girl." Tesla said nervously.

"Yeah? And why is that Tesla?" Nnoitra asked with a sneer on his face.

"Well..." Tesla replied pointing to Starrk, "THAT'S one of the reasons."

Nnoitra simply laughed and scoffed at Tesla's worry. "Pfffft!! HIM?!" Nnoitra said trying to hold back laughter, "You think I'm SCARED of the LAZIEST student on Campus?"

"How the hell that lazy shit-stain managed to snag a hot bitch like Harribel though..." Nnoitra said, showing anger, "Pisses me off to no end!! All that guy ever does is sleep, and the furthest that homo ever GOT was holding hands!! If she were dating ME, we'd have fucked like bunnies by now!!!"

Little did Nnoitra know that other students were begining to stare while the tall student was ranting. Nnoitra didn't seem to care as he continued to rant on and on, until his words caught the ears of a certain authority figure namely, Principal Luisenbarn.

"Ummmm, Master Nnoitra..." Tesla said, trying to make his friend cease his ranting.

The elderly gentleman was becoming more and more annoyed by the tall student's rantings and decided to stand next to him while he ranted.

"And another thing... I'd have made her and that bitch Neliel...." Nnoitra ranted.

"Make them do WHAT?" Principal Luisenbarn interupeted, which caused Nnoitra to quickly silence himself and Tesla to run to another part of the cafeteria.

"Report to my office, IMMEDIATELY!!!" Principal Luisenbarn shouted angrily, "You worthless degenerate insect!!"

Soon both Nnoitra and Principal Barragan Luisenbarn marched toward's the office to discuss Nnoitra's punishment. Elsewhere Ggio Vega and Mila Rose were sneaking brief make out sessions, for once not scared of being caught by Principal Luisenbarn. In another portion of the cafeteria, Ulquiorra and Sunsun worked on some of their assignments, all while enjoying their respective meals. Soon the lunch break ended and each student went to his or her respecitve classes. Like the classes, the school days came and went and before long the big Science Fair competition had arrived.

This was the moment Szayel Apporo had waited for, this year for sure he was going to beat and humiliate Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Also entered in the contest was of course Findore Carias and his repeat entry, the Prism. Further representing Las Noches high school were, for reasons that still confused all but the mastermind who placed them, Nakeem and Di-Roy and their mystery project, constructed with the secret help of said mastermind. Representing Sogyouku High School was Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his newest experiment. The panel of judges was made up of two members from each of the main schools represented, Mr. Kisuke Urahara and Mr. Juushiro Ukitake for Las Noches, and Mr. Choujiro Sasakabi and a rather interesting looking man simply named "Akon" for Sogyouku.

Soon Szayel set up with table with the help of his minions, meaning he simply "supervised". Szayel's project was a rather grandiose looking one, a metallic vest with opposable arms that had claws at the ends. The arms, when positioned right, resembled wings. The crimson colored balloons were added simply for decoration, much to the chagrin of his lab assistants/minions.

"Careful with this you dumkopfs!!!" Szayel shouted as his assistants were bringing his project in.

Sitting in the bleachers were Grimmjow, because as the blue haired bad boy predicted, Yylfordt dragged him along to endure the pain. Starrk was also present at the fair because, like Yylfordt and Szayel, his sister Lilynette drug him along, not because she was entered but rather her friend Momo was, and she wanted to show some support for her friend. Starrk of course brought a volume of his favorite manga, but after reading a few chapters he ended up falling asleep, much to the annoyance of Lilynette. Harribel and Neliel decided to have a girl's day out and hit up the local shopping mall.

Down at Szayel's table his assistants brought in his project. "Ahhhh yes..." Szayel said triumphantly, "THIS will be the key to my victory!!"

"What the FUCK is that thing!?!?" Grimmjow shouted as he saw Szayel's newest invention.

"It's as ridiculous as it looks bro...." Yylfordt said non-chalantly, "Just WAIT till you hear what he calls it."

"Yes!!! With the Fornicaras Massaging Arms, I will win for sure!!!" Szayel shouted triumphantly.

"It is pleasant to see how over confident you are Mister Grantz." a rather creepy sounding voice said.

Szayel narrowed his eyes as he turned and beheld his rival. Entering the gymnasium was a student who's face was covered in black and white make up. He chose to wear his 'King Tut' look as he was dubbed by some, fixing his hair up like a pharoah's crown. He also wore a large purple scarf around his neck and his expression remained eerily happy. Behind him was a girl who's expression remained blank at all times and like Mayuri, wore the traditional black Uniform of Sogyouku. In her arms she carred what appeared to be a small box.

"If you drop that Nemu..." Mayuri said calmly, "I'll simply have to beat you for insolence."

"Yes sir" The girl simply replied as she marched behind her obvious master.

"Who's that chick?" Grimmjow asked, somewhat creeped out by Kurotsuchi's sudden appearance.

"Beats me bro..." Yylfordt replied, "I've never seen her before.

"Is THAT your entry into the fair Kurotsuchi?" Szayel said trying to hold back his laughter, "If that little box is all you have to work with then you'd best forfeit now and save yourself the inevitable humiliation."

"How amusing..." Mayuri retourted calmly, "You're a fool for misunderstanding this box, for once you behold what it can do, you will once again be humbled."

"You're the foolish one Kurotsuchi!!" Szayel replied hastily. "That is nothing more than a box, unless your project is a living hand or whatever else you managed to dig up from a graveyard. or it contains perpetual energy, then you are merely bluffing."

"Ho ho ho, you're quite the comedian Mister Grantz" Mayuri said laughing, "Even someone of YOUR pitiful intellect knows that perpetual energy is nothing more than a fleeting ambition of man."

"Ugh... this happens EVERYTIME those two are in a contest together." Yylfordt said clearly annoyed with his brother's embarassing arrogance.

As Mayuri and Szayel were having their intellectual debate, Mayuri had his assistant Nemu set up his table. "Only ONE assistant?" Szayel asked mockingly, "I suppose it IS an improvement from your count of ZERO last year."

"Those who have multiple assistants are simply overcompensating for their small intellects." Mayuri replied in his calm but somewhat creepy tone.

"As for my little assistant here, I simply created her." Mayuri said bluntly.

Szayel was in disbelief as he heard these words so he waited for Mayuri to explain how his assistant Nemu, came to be.

"I figured you would be too much of a bumpkin to understand my words completely." Mayuri said, "To make a long story short, I took the appropriate molecules that make up the human body and placed them into my cloning machine. Then I took some of my DNA and mixed the two together and the result was my little pet Nemu. As for why she is female still baffles me to this day. I was hoping for a perfect duplicate of myself but alas, one can't have everything they want now can they?"

"Hah!" Szayel scoffed, "I see that you're so pathetic that you literally have to MAKE your lab assistant."

"Hohum..." Mayuri replied calmly, "It doesn't surprise me that you would mock my methods. Only those who are childishly jealous would stoolp to such lowbrow tactics."

While this conflict was distracting most of the observers and other entrants, Nakeem and Di-Roy were goofing off, more or less undetected. Being the slackers they were, Nakeem and Di-Roy showed up without a completed project despite the help of their patrin, but neither student cared or even understood what they were doing there, so they just went on as usual.

"Huh huh huh huh huh, hey Di-roy, let's go find something to blow up." Nakeem said to his equally brain-damaged friend.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, Yeah, FIRE FIRE!!" Di-roy replied, "Let's go burn something!!! Heh heh heh heh!!"

Momo's project was usual science fair material, that being a volcano that her, Kiyone and Lilynette helped put together. Despite being of simple design, Momo required some assistance in bringing it in, thus her lab partner and friend, Kiyone helped bring it in and the necessary components to make it errupt. Findor of course required no assistance in bringing in his Prism Project, while pretty to look at, never won him any awards.

Soon Szayel's project, the Fornicaras Massaging Machine, was unveiled. The metallic vest was silver in color and the protruding arms were a fabulous shade of bright purple. Of course the decorative balloons were a darker shade of red. Szayel soon put on his monstorous looking machine and began to test the arms. So far the arms functioned properly but when Mayuri saw the machine he simply face palmed. "Are you not impressed with the epicness that is my Fornicaras?" Szayel asked his rival arrogantly.

"Please..." Mayuri replied coldly, "That metallic abomination is nothing more than a cry for help from a flamboyantly ignorant individual."

This response, like the many before them, infuriated Szayel. "What does a reject from a satanic circus know about artistic Invention anyway!?" Szayel shouted in frustration. Mayuri simply shrugged his shoulders at Szayel's response.

Soon as the two started another intellectual smack down, the host of the Science Fair, Principal Luisenbarn, walked out and gave a brief announcement before allowing the judges to examine each student's project/entry. Close behind the elderly authority figure was a familar student who was prepared to clean up the projects once the fair was over.

"Students of Las Noches High School and Sogyouku High School." The elderly man began, "Allow me to welcome you to our fiftieth annual Science Fair. Let the best project win, now let's get this finished with so I can get to my golf game with Tousen!"

"Wow... That speech was short, even for an old fart like him." Grimmjow said sarcasticly.

"Hehehehehehe!! Now is the time you will eat your own words Kurotsuchi!!" Szayel said, filled with arrogance.

"Hummmm, How bothersome you are Mister Grantz." Mayuri replied, having grown bored with batting back and forth with Szayel which only further annoyed the more flamboyant student.

Elsewhere with Barragan and his familiar student, the elderly gentlemen was giving his orders. "Now then Mr. Jiruga, your duties are to clean up when this little party is over, as well as serve refreshments to the judges and those in the audience." Principal Luisenbarn ordered his newfound slave.

"Bear in mind Mr. Jiruga this is only part of your punishment." The elderly principal said laughing before noticing Nnoitra's wardrobe. "Before you begin your duties allow me to ask you one thing..." The Principal said before bellowing his question, "WHY AREN'T YOU IN UNIFORM!?!?!?"

A few minutes later Nnoitra came out in a traditional maid's uniform which resulted in many snickers and giggles from his fellow classmates. Of course he was forced to perform his assigned task or face a potentially worse punishment. Soon the fair had officially begun with all four judges examining each student's project. First on the list was Momo's volcano, after explaining how her project worked, Momo put in the appropriate amount of chemicals needed to simulate the eruption.

"Hmmmm, not bad Ms. Hinamori" Mr. Sasakabi said.

"Excelent work Ms. Hinamori" Mr. Ukitake added.

"Nice to see the classics used these days." Akon said.

"I see you paid attention to my lecture Hinamori. You earned an A for your project." Mr. Urahara said kindly.

Next up was Findor's project, like last year he was praised for his project's beauty but again he wasn't going to win first prize, but getting a decent grade in class was prize enough for Findor. Following Findor was Szayel's project, his Fornicaras Massaging Suit. Of course Szayel needed a test subject to which no one volunteered. This turn of events caused Mayuri to snicker lightly to himself. Nnoitra soon walked over to where the judges and Szayel were. "Tch... here's your drinks..." Nnoitra said begrudgingly.

Suddenly the Fornicaras Massaging Machine activated and began massaging Nnoitra. This motion surprised Nnoitra slightly but as tense as he was he had to admit, the massage was pleasing. Of course it was only inevidable that Szayel's invention would soon go berserk. Soon the machine started caressing Nnoitra and touching Nnoitra in places that it shouldn't.

"Nein!! Nein!! NEIN!!! STOP!!!!" Szayel shouted frantically as the machine began to run into Nnoitra's pants.

"WOAH!!! GET THIS FUCKING THING OUTTA MY... HOLY FUCK IT'S TRYING TO JERK ME OFF!!!" Nnoitra shouted in horror as the machine proceeded to do exactly as Nnoitra described. Then another hand proceeded to reach around and slowly caress his backside.

"Oh god... oh dear GOD NO!!!!" Nnoitra shouted, now terrified of Szayel's machine, "SZAYEL!!! IF YOU DON'T GET THIS FUCKING MACHINE OF YOURS OFF OF ME!!! MY BOOT IS GOING SO FAR UP YOUR ASS!!!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Urgh... The ramblings of the common fool give me such a headache..." Mayuri said, "Nemu... open the box."

His assistant did as such and opened up the box. Inside was a rather bizare looking contraption, a golden button in the shape of perhaps the world's creepiest baby. Mayuri then proceeded to push the button, which caused perhaps the most abominable thing ever created to bust through the wall: a mechanical caterpillar with a baby's head and upper torso attached to the front.

"Behold, my entry." Mayuri said calmly, "My mechanical device, which I like to call 'Ashisogi Jizou'. The future of military hardware!"

"You know Kurotsuchi, you are one sick individual..." Szayel said as he beheld the monstrosity before him.

"This coming from a man who invents a machine designed specifically to rape men?" Mayuri replied with a creepy smirk on his face.

Szayel simply remained silent as he attempted to escape from the machine. Before Mayuri's invention engaged the massaging machine in combat, Szayel managed to wriggle his way out of the metallic vest component. "Phew... glad to be out of that nasty little predicament..." Szayel said catching his breath.

Grimmjow found himself amused by the chaos unfolding before him and Lilynette was taking bets from other spectators as to which machine would win. Yylfordt was more embarassed that it was his younger brother who was causing the chaos, but he also was amused that Szayel's invention tried to rape Nnoitra. Starrk of course was trying to sleep only being woken up to the sight of Szayel and Mayuri's projects seemingly duking it out.

"Ok... one minute I'm reading Space Outlaw before drifting off into a nap, and now I wake up to find a vest with purple arms wrestling a caterpillar with half a baby on it." Starrk said calmly, "Did someone lace my soda with LSD or something?"

"Nah, you're sober man" Grimmjow said, "Szayel's project fucked up again, as usual."

"You owe me five bucks bro." Yylfordt said.

"Fuck!! I always seem to have bad luck betting against people..." Grimmjow said as he handed five bucks to Yylfordt.

Elsewhere in the gym, Nakeem and Di-Roy found some hammers, and a couple of bunson burners in order to try to put together a project. Soon the duo spotted the very thing they needed for their plans: a lone propane tank sat outside the gym. The two dropped what they were doing and placed their materials to the side.

"Huh huh huh huh huh!! Let's get that tank." Nakeem said.

"Heh heh heh heh heh!! Yeah, it looks like one of those atom bomb things I saw on that one channel last night. Heh heh heh heh heh!!" Di-roy said as he and his cohort Nakeem walked over to claim their explosive prize.

"Huh huh huh huh!! We have been shown the promised land, and it is good." Nakeem said as he and Di-Roy picked up and carried the tank inside the gym.

As Jizou and Fornicaras, as the two respective students called thier projects, fought, Nnoitra found himself caught in the middle, having had his rear violated by one of Fornicaras's hands as the other worked his manhood and receiving some of Jizou's retalitory swipes. Nnoitra thought his luck couldn't get any worse until he saw Nakeem and Di-Roy walk in with the propane tank and their other equipment.

"Oh... SHIT!!!" Nnoitra said as he observed what the duo were planning.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh, behold ladies and genitals" Di-Roy said.

"Huh huh huh huh huh, you said genitals" Nakeem said interupting Di-Roy.

"Shut up fartknocker!! heh heh heh heh!!" Di-Roy said, "Anyway, our project is like um the atom bomb!!"

The duo then placed the propane tank down near Mayuri and Szayel's projects. Next Nakeem and Di-Roy took their repesctive bunson burners and lit them, placing them next to the tank. Seeing that the tank wasn't going to explode yet, the duo then took their hammers and started striking the tank.

"Oh SHIT!! Guys, it's time to bail out!!" Yylfordt said as he, along with everyone present in the gym, ran as far away from ground zero as possible, leaving Nakeem, Di-Roy and Nnoitra still inside the gym.

"Those three dumbasses are goners." Grimmjow said bluntly.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Mr. Urahara said, "That propane tank will blow but it's old and the explosion will do some damage, but nothing fatal."

After the fifth strike with the hammer was made, the tank exploded and, as Mr. Urahara said, the explosion wasn't fatal to each student present, but it was enough to destroy both the massaging machine and Mayuri's mechanical monstrosity, as well as all of the other entries that were inside. Fortunately for the three students, they mostly suffered from some mild chemical burns and a few broken bones. Nakeem and Di-roy stood up and beheld their explosive work. "Woah!!! huh huh huh huh huh huh!!" Nakeem said, "That was cool!!"

"FIRE! FIRE!" Di-roy exclaimed frighteningly enthused.

Soon Nnoitra came walking out of the gymnasium, his outfit tattered and torn. He was the most damaged among the three students within the blast, but there was nothing that couldn't heal within a week or so. What hurt Nnoitra the most, though, was the sheer embarassment of not only being defiled by a machine but having to drive home mostly naked as well. The judges then came to a decision on who won first prize. By unaminous decision Nakeem and Di-Roy were the winners, which of course shocked and angered both Mayuri and Szayel.

"By unanimous decision we award first prize to Nakeem Greender and Di-Roy Linker" Mr. Sasakabi said.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!! FIRE! FIRE!" Was all Di-Roy could say as he heard the announcement.

"Huh huh huh huh, what a dork!" Nakeem said as he too, heard the announcement.

Observing the award ceremony Szayel began to formulate a plan for revenge as did Mayuri, but after listening to their inane ramblings both decided against it.

"As much as I hate losing to a couple of escapees from a psycho ward, It would be a waste of time and precious resources to try and get back at them." Mayuri said.

"For once, we actually AGREE on something... as shocked as I am to say it." Szayel replied, "But next time I WILL defeat you for sure Kurotsuchi!!"

"By no doubt, inventing another machine that rapes tall, buck toothed skinny barbarians?" Mayuri asked sarcastically as he and his assistant Nemu began to walk off, heading for home.

"Like you're any better with your caterpillar baby fetish!!" Szayel retourted.

"Do try to come up with a comeback that's a little less low-brow, won't you Mister Grantz?" Mayuri replied which of course aggrevated Szayel.

Soon each student began to leave the school grounds as the fire department arrived to tend to the fire that Nakeem and Di-Roy's "demonstration" of the atom bomb caused. Starrk and Lilynette had already walked to Starrk's car, with a disgruntled Lilynette beside him.

"Dammit... I was gonna make a fortune but those two dumbasses had to ruin it!!" Lilynette said fairly aggrevated.

"Lilynette, watch your language young lady." Starrk said, correcting his younger sibling, which only resulted in Lilynette giving her brother a raspberry.

Since Yylfordt was driving and Grimmjow rode with him, Grimmjow and the brothers Grantz made their way towards Yylfordt's car. Once they entered the trio made their way for home with Grimmjow being the first stop on the way. "So baby bro," Yylfordt said mockingly, "Did you manage to say 'bye bye' to your little boyfriend?"

"Shut your whore mouth Yylfordt!!" Szayel replied hastily as he bore a slight shade of red on his face.

"Awwwww, that's adorable!! Baby bro's got his first crush!!" Yylfordt said as he was making kissing faces.

"Szayel and Mayuri, sitting in a tree..." Grimmjow began singing mockingly, "F... U... C..." But before he could get that last letter out Szayel interrupted the blue haired student.

"Finish that sentence and I swear you will be my next test subject for Fornicaras 2.0" Szayel said with a smirk on his face.

"Pffffft. Like you could catch me, geek." Grimmjow said arrogantly, "Besides, don't be embarassed, I mean you already came out of the closet a couple of times before."

Yylfordt had begun laughing uncontrollably after recalling Szayel's past failures with his Smart Guy potions. Szayel, however, was less than pleased to be reminded of his past failures. The pink haired scientist in training also hated the idea of being paired up with someone like Mayuri. Though deep down he did enjoy the rivalry, after all he was the only other person in the world that shared Szayel's intelligence level, and he also served as a means to keep the cotton candy haired student on his toes. Of course that also didn't mean that should the chance arrive, Szayel wouldn't humiliate his rival.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming Party NightPart 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or It's characters, of course we all knew that, now on with the fic! Bleach and all related stuffs belong to Tite Kubo.**_

**Chapter 6: Homecoming Party Night!**

Part 1: Preparation and Excitement!

The students, normally content to just get through the day, were in a state of unusual excitement. Posters advertising the traditional fall dance lined the hallways, and this year promised to be even better than the last. Not only was the dance a costume-only affair, but instead of a regular DJ the school had procured a karaoke machine and decent sound system, in addition to a well-stocked playlist of regular songs. Starrk, Tia, Grimmjow and Nelliel were sitting around a table in the lunchroom discussing what they planning to wear for the event. Unexpectedly for all, Ulquiorra decided to join the table and the discussion.

"I see you're discussing the fall dance, I'm quite curious to see what display of lunacy you will put on Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice.

"You're just jealous that you can't be fun for once. Maybe once you get that branch out of your ass maybe you won't be such a frump." Grimmjow replied.

"Such vulgar language... I should have expected such from one with poor upbringing." Ulquiorra retorted calmly.

"You little rich bitch! Who died and made you King of the world?" Grimmjow responded angrily at the fair-complexioned student's comment.

Starrk facepalmed at the display before him while Nelliel tried to calm her beloved down. Tia shook her head at Grimmjow's childish name calling while Ulquiorra simply ignored the blue haired student's insults.

"And another thing, where the fuck do you get off saying I'm always embarassing myself?" Grimmjow said.

"Well there was that one time you showed up to class naked back in freshman year..." Starrk added in.

"Dammit Starrk! You said you'd never speak of that again!" Grimmjow said, slightly embarassed.

Nelliel giggled hearing about Grimmjow's embarassing little incident, but the thought of her lover naked was also quite the turn on. Secretly, she wished that Grimmjow would show up for a class naked again. Ulquiorra simply nodded in agreement with Starrk's statement.

"Indeed, and might I say THAT was more of you than I WANTED to see." Ulquiorra said plainly.

"Urgh and Shawlong didn't help by making it worse..." Grimmjow said, still embarassed at being reminded of his naked folly.

"What did he do?" Nelliel simply asked.

"He said 'HA! HA! Dangly Parts!' as if Apache and Mila Rose making rape faces at me wasn't embarassing enough..." Grimmjow replied.

Hearing this only made Nelliel giggle even more and eventually Tia joined in the laughing fit. Starrk simply smirked at Grimmjow as the embarassed self-proclaimed bad boy gave him a death glare, which Starrk simply shrugged it off. In another part of the lunchroom, Ggio Vega and Yylfordt were also discussing the upcoming fall dance.

"So, Yylfordt" Ggio began, "You planning on coming to the Homecoming dance?"

"Probably bro" Yylfordt replied, "I don't have a date though so odds are it'll be to just simply hang out."

"Understandable I guess, I mean I dunno why you have trouble snagging a girl though. It's not like your like your batshit crazy brother or anything." Ggio said.

"Oh yeah, I can get a girl, it's just they usually go to a different school." Yylfordt replied.

"Dude, there's nothing in the rules that says you can't bring a girl from another school. Least as far as I know anyway." Ggio said, "Of course if that fails, you could always take Lilynette"

"Aw bro, that's not cool man." Yylfordt replied as Ggio was laughing, "Lilynette's like one of mine and Grimm's buddies man. Besides, Starrk would kill me if I tried anything."

"Relax Yylfordt, I was just joking." Ggio said, calming Yylfordt down, "Yeeesh man, this isn't like you to get worked up like that."

"Usually I am the calm one bro, just when it comes to the munchkin... I kinda get a little protective, as does most everyone else." Yylfordt replied as Ggio silently nodded his head in agreement.

In another part of the cafeteria Sunsun, Apache, Mila Rose and another couple of female students were also discussing the fall dance. The other female students wore the same gray vest as the other students of Los Noches High and their outfits were also similar. The most noticiable differences were their respective hairdos. One wore her long black hair in two pony tails and the other had much shorter blond hair.

"So, Apache..." One of the girls asked, "You going with anyone to the dance?"

"Hell no..." Apache replied hastily, "Dances aren't my kinda thing and guys are a pain in the ass anyway."

"You're still angry about Grimmjow dumping you last summer aren't you?" Sunsun calmly said.

"Fuck off Sunsun... At least I'm not in love with a reject from a sparkly vampire novel!" Apache said angrily.

"How utterly displeasing..." Sunsun replied, again calmly, "Ulquiorra is just shy, he will open up in due time, with the proper motivation of course." Just then a sly grin escaped Sunsun's lips, creeping out both Apache and Mila Rose.

"What about you Mila Rose? How many guys are planning to take with you this time?" The black haired girl asked.

"Just one." Mila Rose replied, which was shocking to all present at the table.

"Just? ONE?" Apache asked in disbelief, "I call bullshit on that one."

"It's not bullshit Apache, I'm only bringing one this time." Mila Rose said as she was pointing at her respective date.

"Ggio Vega?" The blonde haired girl asked, "You realize he likes to play the field right?"

"Exactly, after all I too play the feild." Mila Rose said happily.

"Of course I'm bringing my darling Ulquiorra." Sunsun said polietly, "After all the poor thing needs to loosen up a little bit."

"Seriously girl, I mean studying is all well and good I guess but you know what they say. All work and no play make Batty there a dull, dull boy." Mila Rose said bluntly.

"Speaking of Grimmjow," The black haired girl said, "I hear he's taking Nell with him to the dance and Starrk's taking Harribel as his date."

Mila Rose, Apache and Sunsun weren't surprised at this news, after all Starrk and Tia's relationship was still as strong as the day they decided to start dating. Mila Rose and Sunsun had come to accept their relationship and even wished them the best and even Apache had wished well for the couple. After getting to know Starrk a little better she felt more comfortable with Tia and Starrk dating. The three girls were more shocked as opposed to scarred, as they saw how fast the couple's love had bloomed.

"I'm glad to hear he and Harribel-san are doing well" The blonde haired girl said.

"So am I Menoly," The black haired student replied, "I mean, poor Starrk was still a bit shell-shocked even after he finally got up the guts to dump Cirruci."

"Oh yeah Loly, that girl is bad news for ANYONE." Menoly replied.

"You got that right girl. Some people have called me a whore before just because I like to play the field. But I'd have to find a guy really special before I take them to bed with me. So far only one guy has ever passed that point." Mila Rose added in.

"Yeah, that guy HAPPENED to be my boyfriend at the time Mila Rose..." Apache chimed in angrily.

"So? You weren't complaining at the time when you asked me to join in." Mila Rose replied, which promptly shut Apache up.

In a different section of the cafeteria Nnoitra and Tesla were sitting together and Nnoitra was once again concocting another plan, this time focusing on Starrk's sister, Lilynette.

"Soooooo, Those bitches are planning karaoke eh?" Nnoitra asked.

"Yes Master Nnoitra, they are. Are you planning to sing, if I might ask?" Tesla asked politely.

"Fuck yeah I'm singing!" Nnoitra replied vulgerly, "This will be the perfect opportunity to score some serious booty! Once the bitches see my act, they'll swarm all over me! Heh heh alright!"

"Um, Master Nnoitra? May I ask what your act is?" Tesla asked nervously.

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise. Besides if I tell your gay ass, you'll just blurt it out like a little squealing bitch." Nnoitra replied hatefully.

"Now I need to think of an super-sexy outfit..." Nnoitra said as he entered a state of deep thought.

"Um... What about this master?" Tesla said holding up a picture of what appeared to be an emaciated, pale man wearing a skin tight, flesh colored outfit with a pair of white horns that were shaped like a crescent moon.

"Holy fuck... I can't fucking believe I am saying this but that is BRILLIANT Tesla!" Nnoitra said, finally praising his little "servant", which made Tesla's face beam brightly.

"Glad you like it Master Nnoitra, I sort of thought this would a good costume for you." Tesla said happily which made Nnoitra feel slightly unconfortable.

"Goddamn Tesla... Stop looking at me like that, I said it was good idea, I didn't fucking propose to you... Jeeze..." Nnoitra said in a disgusted tone.

Tesla did as such and returned to his somewhat sullen look. Deep down, though, he still felt happy and had gained hope that his master might be starting to accept him. Tesla's absolute loyalty to Nnoitra had earned him much pity from his fellow classmates. After all, everyone, especially Grimmjow, constantly wondered why Tesla would associate with someone who abuses him on a regular basis. Despite the advice of the other students to simply ditch the rail thin, abusive student, Tesla remained loyal to Nnoitra. Some students began to suspect that Tesla might have a slight homosexual attraction to Nnoitra, but the shy, blonde haired student constantly denies these rumors.

Back at the table where Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Tia and Starrk were sitting, the two couples were discussing what costumes they were gonna wear for the big event. Many a joke suggestion was made, mixed in liberally with the actual costume possibilities that looked promising.

"I think I know what I'm going for." Starrk said in an unusually eager tone.

"Uh-oh... If it's what I THINK your thinking about that'll land you in juvie" Grimmjow said sarcasticly, which earned him a little smack across the back of his head from Nelliel.

"What the hell was that for Nell?" Grimmjow said somewhat annoyed.

"You know better than that Grimm. Even if Starrk WANTED to do that, I don't think either one of them would expose that much of their bodies." Nelliel explained.

"Jeeze Grimm, does everything I wish to do involve me getting into some bizarre sexual situation?" Starrk said plainly.

"Well ever since Cirruci had you wrapped around her finger..." Grimmjow began before recieving a death glare from Tia and a stern warning gaze from Nelliel.

"Ugh... I guess today just isn't a good day to be a smartass..." Grimmjow said, taking the obvious hint.

"Anyways..." Starrk said as he was taking a volume of his favorite manga out, "THIS is what I'm planning."

"Heh, I should have known you were going for that." Grimmjow said, "I mean you've been obsessed with Space Cowboy ever since I could remember."

On the cover of the tankobon issue was a man with hair similar to Starrk's. The character also wore a futuristic object resembling an eyepatch and carried a pair of guns, which Starrk would have to leave out due to laws and statutes. His attire was a white jacket with gray fur lining and black pants. He also sported gray fure leg warmers and brown shoes. The only noticble difference between Starrk and the character on the cover was that the character's hair was a little shorter and he was clean shaven, but since Starrk was far from a perfectionist he didn't care about minute details such as that, as he didn't care about leaving the guns out.

"Oooh, Space Cowboy eh?" Tia said, rather intrigued by her boyfriend's choice, "May I look at that for a second?"

"Sure." Starrk replied, handing the book over to Tia.

Tia glanced through the book for a couple of minutes before coming across a character that looked interesting to her.

"Ah yes, I remember this now, I never read much of it, but this was the one character I remembered the most." Tia said pointing out what looked to be her choice in costume.

Nelliel glanced at the splash page midway through the volume and her trademark grin made it's way onto her face. On the page was a woman wearing what looked like white armor that covered her upper body to just above her stomach. On each arm she wore white gauntlets and her skirt was also white, matching the white body armor. It's length stretched to slightly above the knees. The boots were also white and stretched to a little ways below her knees.

"Wow, that is soooo appropriate Tia, if you think about it." Nelliel said.

"It is?" Tia replied, somewhat confused.

"Yeah" Nelliel replied, "Princess Tiburon is Commander Lobos' partner, introduced in chapter 58 if I remember right. She's pretty strong herself and quite the looker."

"Ahhhhh, no wonder she stood out so much to me... and yeah, I see where your coming from." Tia replied, blushing slightly.

Starrk also glanced at the page Tia and Nelliel were looking at.

"You know, you'd make an awesome Princess Tiburon 'Bel." Starrk said, with a gentle smile on his face causing Tia to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Th...Thank you Starrk." Tia replied, still blushing as she grabbed Starrk's hand.

"Awwwwwww" Nelliel said, "You two look so cozy right now."

"Just don't get too cozy now..." Grimmjow added, "You both don't want to get your asses in trouble or anything."

"Dammit Grimm..." Starrk said sternly, "Stop ruining the moment you ass!"

Grimmjow simply replied with his trademark bad-boy smirk.

"Now then, to find my outfit... Hmmmm do I dare break out a pharaoh bit or...?" Grimmjow said, trying to think of a good costume.

"Well, considering there's a karaoke machine... what about dressing up like this guy?" Nelliel said holding up a picture of a man who looked very much like Grimmjow. The main, and almost only difference between the two was hair color, bleach blond versus blue. The rocker's outfit consisted of skin-tight leather pants and a ripped-looking red leather vest, with enough rings and bracelets to set off most metal detectors. Much to Nell's amusement, the guy in the picture was sneering in a very familiar way to those who know Grimm.

"You'd look absolutely perfect, dear, and I think I'll wear this." Nelliel said, holding a picture of what appeared to be a woman wearing a pink dress with a black colar. She was also wearing a black fur hat and matching gloves with mismatched bracelets and necklaces.

Starrk glanced at both selections for Nelliel and Grimmjow and sighed.

"Nel, what is with you and 80s fashions?" Starrk asked lethargically.

"What? I think the clothes back then looked awesome! And hey the trends ARE coming back you know." Nelliel replied.

"Whatever you say Nel..." Starrk said in his usual lazy tone.

"Oh, before I forget, is anyone else gonna sing karaoke?" Nelliel asked eagerly.

"Not me..." Starrk said lazily, "I'm not good with crowds and I don't have much of a voice."

"No way in hell I'm doing it." Grimmjow added, "I go up on stage looking like that and I'll get raped or something."

"Awwwww come on Grimm..." Nelliel said, "You know you want to."

"I said "NO" Nel..." Grimmjow replied, becoming flustered.

"Don't act all shy Grimm, hey if you don't do it, I'm gonna pick on you until you do." Nel said teasingly which only aggravated Grimmjow further.

"I can understand stage fright and all Starrk, but I'm curious as to why you think you have a bad voice." Tia asked Starrk in her usual matter of fact tone.

"Eh, I don't have stage fright or anything, I just don't think I have the tallent for it is all." Starrk replied.

"You never really know for sure unless you try..." Tia said, urging her beloved on, "And if it will make you feel better, I'll go up with you."

"Heh, now THAT'S one hell of a motivator to do it." Starrk said with a grin on his face, "But I'd be happier just dancing with you."

"That's sweet of you Starrk..." Tia replied as she leaned into Starrk's shoulder.

"Oh come on you two, get a fucking room already!" Grimmjow said, once again ruining Starrk and Harribel's little romantic moment.

"DAMMIT GRIMM!" Starrk shouted which only caused Grimmjow to smirk again.

"That's for bringing up my naked escapade, you asshole." Grimmjow said as he started laughing,

"And you Lord Depressario, what's your plans? Or are you just gonna sit at home and cut yourself while you watch sparkly vampire movies?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra, who had remained silent through out the entire conversation.

"First of all, those books are an abomination and who ever wrote them needs their head examined. Second of all, I do not cut myself nor do I suffer from chronic depression." Ulquiorra replied without raising his voice or showing offense at Grimmjow's comments.

"Also, my plans are to take Sunsun to the Autumn Gathering and my masquerade choice shouldn't be to difficult to deduce." Ulquiorra said in a pompous but monotone voice.

"Let me guess... some kind of devil or demon?" Starrk said in an unenthusiastic tone, "Face it Ulqui, you've become very predictable over the years. Though I will admit, despite doing the same theme year after year each outfit does look neat."

"My my, you're rather talkative today Starrk." Ulquiorra replied.

"Eh, I just felt like saying that." Starrk retourted.

"Well, regardless I plan to attend this traditional school event, and before the Karakura Hillbilly over there says anything, I DO have a date."

This news shocked everyone else present at the table, especially Grimmjow, who for years thought Ulquiorra was either "asexual" or had an obsessive crush on a student who attended Karakura High School. Starrk was also surprised at this turn of events as were Tia and Nelliel.

"I am bringing Sunsun with me, she desired to go and I thought it might be interesting." Ulquiorra said plainly.

"Didn't think you had it in you Batman..." Grimmjow said, still shocked as Starrk, Nelliel and Tia remained silent.

"It's almost time to return to class..." Ulquiorra said raising up from his seat, "I'd better take my leave now so that I am not tardy."

"Holy shit, it's that time already?" Grimmjow asked, surprised at how quick time passed as he and his friends rose up from their table and returned to class.

As the day wore on the excitement for the Fall Dance was building up in each and every student. Mr. Yumichika Ayasegawa, the Art Instructor, was looking for students to help decorate the gym. Unfortunately for the rather foppish looking instructor, his only volunteers were Charlotte Cuulhourne and Luppi. Szayel also took an absense from his remaining classes to set up the sound system and prepare the karaoke machine.

Setting up the decorations proved to be more of a nightmare as Mr. Ayasegawa and Cuulhourne had a 'minor' disagreement as to what they should be. Cuulhourne wanted to use flowers as he felt they could be beautiful any time of year. Mr. Ayasegawa however, wanted to use feathers as he felt it was more appropriate for fall and looked better than flowers. Szayel of course, tuned out the argument between the two, focusing his attention on setting everything up.

"I think flowers would make for a more appropriate and beautiful setting!" Cuulhourne said happily as he was holding a bouquet of synthetic flowers.

"Ugh... only someone with YOUR fashion sense would think FLOWERS would work. Feathers are far more beautiful and thus would work better." Mr. Ayasegawa replied.

"I pity you..." Cuulhourne retourted, "For you fail to see the beauty of the flower, and how it represents love! After all, many couples will be attending tonight."

"I am well aware that many couples will be bringing their dates to this party." Mr. Ayasegawa replied condescendingly, "But that doesn't mean that flowers lined up in a heart shaped pattern would work. I'm still convinced that feathers lined up in star Patterns would work much better, with the stars representing a future for each student and their lover!" Mr. Ayasegawa said triumphantly.

"I always thought you dressed like a lunatic but I never knew your ideals of beauty also centered on insanity." Cuulhourne replied.

"How DARE YOU insult my fashion sense! Especially when YOU look like something out of a zoo!" Mr. Ayasegawa responded, clearly annoyed with Charlotte's ideals.

"You might look like a model on the outside but inside you look like a sewage pile!" Cuulhourne replied which only made the instructor more angry.

Before long both Mr. Ayasegawa and Cuulhourne were engaged in a deabte over the concept of beauty, often throwing the term "ugly" back and forth between barbs. This continued for about ten minutes when out of nowhere Luppi, the other student to volunteer, blurted out his suggestion for the events decorations.

"What about using cute little pink ribbons?" Luppi said happily as he held up the aforementioned object.

"RIBBONS? ARE YOU INSANE!" Cuulhourne and Ayasegawa both shouted at the effeminate student in unison. This startled Luppi for a few seconds but the androgynous looking student quickly regained his composure and gave more suggestions.

"Well how about a spanish theme to it?" Luppi said, "After all considering the name of the school it would be positively FABULOUS!"

"That was last year's theme you poor, unenlightend child." Mr. Ayasegawa replied.

"Well what about a Wild West theme then?" Luppi said which quickly met with an abrupt 'NO' from both Cuulhourne and Ayasegawa respectively.

"Hmmmmm, well about a Fruit Salad motif?" Luppi replied trying once more to settle on a theme.

"What is wrong with you Luppi? Can you NOT think of ANYTHING that would be beautiful? AND how on EARTH is fruit BEAUTIFUL?" Mr. Ayasegawa said, perplexed as to the reasoning behind Luppi's suggestions.

"Well, fruit is tasty, good for you, and very colorful. How could it NOT be beautiful?" Luppi asked in response to Mr. Ayasegawa's questions.

"Ohhhh Luppi... I feel like I have failed you." Cuulhourne said melodramaticly, "All this time I have tried to teach you the meaning of beauty but it just won't seem to sink into that cute but vapid head of yours."

"I happen to enjoy fruit thank you very much!" Luppi replied defending his proposal.

"What is with you and fruit Luppi? For the class valedictorian last year you wrote in 'Arnold the Apple' and your favorite shape is 'Banana'. It's a very unhealthy obsession I hope you know." Cuulhourne said.

"Fruit is NOT unhealthy!" Luppi replied hastily.

"We are well aware that fruits are part of a balanced diet BUT that doesn't mean that they are beautiful, they are more cliche in the art world!" Mr. Ayasegawa retourted, "And sparkling flowers aren't a good theme either!"

After that was said, the trio of wannabe decorators found themselves in a three way argument over themes and what would look good for the dance.

Elsewhere in the gymnasium, Szyael had begun setting up the sound system, with the help of his minions/lab assistants of course.

"Ugh... some simple balloons and streamers would have been MORE than adequate for this affair..." Szayel said as he observed the two students and their art instructor arguing amongst themselves.

"Yeah really, I don't see what the big deal is anyway, it's just a school dance." One assistant added.

"Exactly, it's not like anyone is getting married or anything." another of Szyael's lackey's replied in agreement.

"You know how Ayasegawa is... if he is asked to decorate, he wants it to be ridiculously elaborate..." Szayel said as he was connecting the speakers to the karaoke machine.

"Personally I find the whole thing childish." Szyael said bluntly, "I just don't see why those three imbiciles can't just compromise and use all three proposed ideas. After all, TRUE art is in experimentation and combination!"

"I never thought Science and Art could be used together." One of the assistants said, somewhat confused by Szayel's words.

"When you're a genius like myself, ANYTHING can be made into pure art." Szayel replied proudly as he found himself laughing triumphantly.

"I wish Master Szayel Apporo would learn some modesty sometime..." One of Szayel's assistants whispered to the other.

"Yeah really, that laugh can get irritating at times..." The other assistant replied, also whispering.

"Did you two say something?" Szayel asked, his voice full of suspiscion.

"You KNOW what happens to naughty lab assistants who insult their master behind their back." Szayel said as he smiled wickedly as he pointed at a painfully familar looking invention.

"Of... of course Master Szayel Apporo, we weren't bad mouthing you sir!" One of the assistants said nerviously.

"Good!" Szayel said as his grin remained upon his face. "Now then let's get this finished up and then get home. I've got an urge for some online dungeon crawling." Szayel ordered as he placed the karaoke machine into position and linked one of the school's microphones up with it.

Next was setting up the surround sound speakers in the gym, a rather simple task for Szayel considering his expertise with electronics and the fact he had a couple of assistants helping out. Soon Szayel and his assistants had finished setting up the sound system and decided to give it a test try before leaving for Szayel's house in preparation for the party.

"Testing? Testing? 1... 2... 3..." Szayel said into the microphone.

"Ahhhh perfect!" Szayel said in triumph, "Looks like the sound system is working perfectly! Now to make my way home and prepare myself for tonight's party." Szayel said as he made his way towards the gym's entrance with his two assistants close behind.

"Perhaps I can find an unwilling guenea pig for my Smarty Mark III tonight..." Szayel said as another mischievous smirk made it's way across Szayel's face.

"You really think that's a good idea Master Szayel Apporo?" one of the assistants asked.

"Yes, because if I have learned one thing from the past two failures is that one must NEVER experiment upon themselves. It is best to find a test subject for that sort of thing."

"With all due respect monarch, no one will WANT to be your test subject" The other assistant responed

"There is no need to worry Lumina... For I have a plan to get a test subject, and they will never know they are being tested upon." Szayel replied snickering under his breath at his plan.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were going to stay home for some online dungeon crawling?" one of the lab assistants asked.

"Ahhh, that WAS my original plan but then I remember Father stating that I need to 'get out of the house more' and 'socialize'. But who said I can't perform my scientific magic at a school function?" Szayel replied as his sly grin remained upon his face.

"Oh boy... something tells me this is gonna be a loooooong night..." Lumina said to himself as he trailed behind his fellow lab assistant and Szayel Apporo.

Elsewhere, the day's classes had just finished up and the other students were exiting the school and were on their way home in preparation for the upcoming dance. Starrk, Grimmjow, Nelliel and Tia, with Lilynette close behind, were making their way to their respective vehicles and discussing what their "pre-dance plans" were.

"I figured the squirt and I would drive and pick Tia up at her house." Starrk said, recieving an evil eye from his younger sibling for calling her 'short'.

"What?" Starrk asked nonchalantly, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm NOT short! I'm just a late bloomer that's all!" Lilynette said hastily.

"I'm sure you are munchkin." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"You won't be such a smart ass in a couple of years Grimm when I blossom out!" Lilynette said confidently, "By that time, you'll be begging me to go out with you!"

"Don't count on it munchkin, no matter how hot you become, I'll still think of you like a little sister." Grimmjow replied.

"Besides, you're too young to be dating anyway Lily." Starrk said sternly.

"Dammit Starrk, stop treating me like I'm a child! How many times do I have to tell you I'm a grown woman!" Lilynette replied, clearly annoyed with her big brother's over protection.

Tia found the exchange between the two amusing and rather cute. She sometimes wished for a younger sibling herself, but she was also thankful that she was an only child so that she didn't have worry about being smothered by an older sibling or scared to death over a younger one. In Starrk's case, however, Tia also saw a slight father-daughter mechanic between the two. It was no surprise since Starrk, aside from his uncle Dordonii, pratically raised Lilynette since the two lost their parents so many years ago.

"Bel-cha~an!" Lilynette whined, trying to get Tia's attention, "Help me out here! Aren't I blossoming into a beautiful lady and isn't Starrky over there being too over-protective?"

"Now now Lilynette..." Tia replied, "Starrk is only acting this way because he loves you, and only wants the best for you. Also you're growing just fine, there's no need to worry about that sort of thing yet."

Lilynette didn't reply and simply gave Tia a hug. This surprised her slightly, as she wasn't expecting Starrk's younger sister to take to her so quickly. That didn't mean Tia didn't mind the sudden affection, of course.

"So, Starrk, you and the munchkin are gonna pick Tia up?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan, I dunno what kind of outfit Lilynette is planning though..." Starrk replied, glancing over towards his younger sister.

"I figure Nel would pick me up since she insisted on driving this time. Plus she said she wanted to help me with my costume." Grimmjow said.

"Hoo boy... that's gonna be a ton of fun I bet." Starrk replied sarcasticly which confused Grimmjow.

Tia soon found her way to her car and before she got in she embraced Starrk and gave him a short, but sweet kiss.

"I'll see you later Starrky." Tia said, winking at her lover which made Starrk blush slightly which then prompted Lilynette and Nelliel to giggle. Grimmjow held back his laugh, opting instead for a smirk.

"I'll see you later too Tia." Starrk said, struggling to keep his composure.

Tia then drove off for her house to prepare for the coming night. Nelliel did the same, giving Grimmjow a quick kiss before driving off to her home.

"I'll be by as soon as I get everything ready okay?" Nelliel asked as she got into her car.

"Sure thing Nel, I'm just gonna grab a quick shower anyway." Grimmjow replied as he also climbed into his car.

"Well squirt, I guess we'd better get home and get ourselves ready." Starrk said as he was the last one to get into his car.

"Yep. This is gonna be so much fun Starrk!" Lilynette said with excitement bursting in her voice.

Soon after each student drove off for home to prepare for the night to come. Each student said that this dance would be a night to remember. Little did they know how right they were going to be.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming Night: Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a special chapter as there's a touch of song fic within and also it was co-written by my beloved Vetis, who also has an account here. Check out her fics won't you?

**Chapter 7: Performance Night or... Not another High School Musical!**

After leaving the school and arriving at their respective homes, Starrk, Harribel, Nelliel and Grimmjow began to prepare themselves for the Fall Dance. As soon as he got home, Starrk made a beeline for the bathroom in order to prepare himself for his upcoming date. Despite his attempt, Lilynette beat him easily with her greater speed, so Starrk was stuck waiting on his younger sister to clean herself up before he could do the same.

"Hehe, sorry Starrky, but it's ladies first you know!" Lilynette said playfully as she claimed the bathroom.

Shrugging off his sister's remark, Starrk decided to use the downtime to get the rest of his costume ready, and went to his room to lay out his Commander Lobos outfit. He was rather pleased with how his costume turned out, it was almost an exact replica of the outfit shown on the cover of the manga volume that he decided to use as a reference. Starrk wasn't the most talented with a sewing machine but he was able to get the fur onto the coat he wanted to use. He was also able to find matching fur leg warmers, with Nelliel's help. It helped greatly that he already happened to own the needed pants and footwear, one less thing to worry about.

Starrk carefully laid out all of these items on his bed neatly as he waited for the bathroom to get freed up. Once Lilynette finally finished up, Starrk claimed the bathroom and started to get cleaned up for tonight's events. After he was done with his shower and grooming ritual, Starrk put on his Commander Lobos costume and made his way to the living room to wait for his sister, thinking that this might be a good time to get a quick little power nap in before the dance. Before the sleepy eyed young lad could close his eyes, however, a very familiar voice shouted down the hallway.

"Starrk, don't go falling asleep on me!" Lilynette shouted as she made her way to her room.

Starrk rolled his eyes but dutifully waited for his little sister to finish adding the little details to her own costume. Before long, though, both Starrk and Lilynette were ready to head out .

Lilynette's choice of costume came from the same series her brother had chosen, that of Commander Lobos' first partner and apprentice, the Gray Canine. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top and a brown vest, which she paired with a pair of black jeans and brown, furlined, boots.

"Heh, not bad squirt, brown seems to be a good color for you." Starrk said lazily.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'squirt'?" Lilynette asked, clearly annoyed with Starrk's little nickname for her.

Starrk simply shrugged as he grabbed his car keys and exited the door with Lilynette close behind him. The siblings then entered Starrk's car and drove off towards Tia's home.

At his own house, Grimmjow had just finished up with his own grooming rituals, when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. He took a look out of the door's window and saw Nelliel looking back, playfully sticking her tongue out. Grimmjow quickly let the green haired beauty inside and she quickly took a seat on the couch. Having just got out of the shower, Grimmjow had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, covering himself as best as he could. Needless to say, Nelliel liked what she saw and wolf-whistled at Grimmjow as he made his way to his room to put on some clothes.

After a couple of minutes Grimmjow came back into the living room wearing a white tank top and a pair of blue shorts. Nelliel giggled at the sight before her, which made the blue haired boy blush slightly.

"Nice outfit Grimm" Nelliel said still giggling.

"Well, I didn't expect you to show up so damn quick, how was I supposed to dress?" Grimmjow asked in repsonse to Nelliel's comment.

"I thought I would surprise you." Nelliel said sweetly, "Oh and I brought these with me."

Nelliel then placed a bag next to her and took our it's contents. The first item she held was a tattered blood-red leather jacket, followed by a pair of sinfully tight low-rise black leather pants with a spiked black leather belt. Next she took out a smaller bag which contained a half-dozen studded leather bracelets and assorted costume rings, mostly silver-tone skulls. To complete the ensemble she took out a pair of black Doc Martens and a couple of larger straps.

"This is everything." Nelliel said cheerfully as she laid out all of Grimmjow's clothing.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow replied in surprise, "Are you expecting me to dress up as some kind of bondage slave? Or a wannabe Ulquiorra?"

"Nope, more like an 80s Punk Rocker." Nelliel said retaining her smile.

"I DO like that leather coat..." Grimmjow said as he picked up his new clothes. Nelliel then got up from the couch with another of the bags in her hand and started to make her way towards Grimmjow's bathroom.

"Hey Nell, where're you going?" Grimmjow asked.

"I've got to get changed, right?" Nelliel replied.

"Yeah? So?" Grimmjow asked in response.

"If I end up changing my clothes here, I don't think we'll make it to the dance." Nelliel answered as she, once again, stuck her tongue out playfully as she slipped inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"Damn... and here I was hoping to see Nell naked too..." Grimmjow said as he began to change into his costume.

After a few minutes Grimmjow had finished putting on his costume. Grimmjow looked at himself in the mirror with and was surprised at how good he looked, despite his initial wariness. Nelliel had soon come out of the bathroom in her own carefully chosen ensemble. She wore a simple pink retro-style dress, trimmed with black faux fur around the neckline and belted with several strands of sparkly chains. Matching sparkly chains and faux fur adorned her wrists, and several strands of faux pearls dangled from her neck. She topped the ensemble off with a black faux fur hat, and matching pink heels with sheer stockings.

"Holy shit Nell, you look like you sprung out of a donation box!" Grimmjow said jokingly as he gazed at Nelliel.

"Well what about you? You like you come out of a bondage club." Nelliel replied as she playfully punched Grimmjow in the arm.

"We might want to get going Grimm." Nelliel said, "It's already after five."

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for a party." Grimmjow said as he smirked into the mirror.

"Well, stop admiring yourself and come on!" Nelliel said as she grabbed Grimmjow's arm and opened the door.

"This gonna be so exciting!" Nelliel said happily, "I'm SOOOOOO gonna rock that karaoke machine!"

"Heh, I can't wait to see some of the costumes the others are wearing." Grimmjow said, with a light chuckle.

"Hehehe, You think Tia and Starrk are gonna sneak off somewhere and make out?" Nelliel said as her grin turned slightly mischievious.

"Tch, Is the sky blue?" Grimmjow replied sarcastically, "Of COURSE those two are gonna sneak off at some point. Hell you and I might do the same."

"This is true, but I WOULD like to hit the karaoke machine. After all, I heard there's gonna be a prize for the best act." Nelliel said.

"A prize? Just for singing karaoke?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, from what I heard, it's supposed to be a romantic dinner for two at a fancy restaurant." Nelliel replied.

"Aw shit... kind of a sissy prize ain't it?" Grimmjow said.

"Aw, now, you know if you won, you'd love to take me along." Nelliel replied, teasing her beloved playfully.

Grimmjow remained silent and a light shade of red appeared across his face. Nelliel giggled at the sight before her, and did a last minute check to make sure she had everything. Grimmjow followed suit and opened the car door for Nel.

"By the way Grimm, I'm driving this time." Nelliel said as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Whatever floats your boat I guess." Grimmjow replied as he climbed in.

The couple then drove off towards the school, excited, in Nelliel's case, and somewhat nervous, in Grimmjow's case, for the big night ahead.

After about an hour's drive, Nelliel and Grimmjow finally arrived at the campus. Both were rendered speechless at the decorations that covered the gymnasium and both immediately took note of the appointed chaperones of the event, who were also in costume.

"Wow!" Nelliel exclaimed, "Looks like the planning crew went all out on the decorations."

"More like they couldn't decide on WHAT they wanted to use..." Grimmjow replied, "I mean, look at this shit, fruit, flowers AND feathers? The fuck is the theme of this shindig anyway? A dedication to Yammy's report card or is this what goes on in Ayasegawa's mind?"

"Aw come on Grimm, don't be frumpy!" Nelliel said cheerfully as she gave her date a loving hug, "I think it looks neat."

Soon after, a very large and very familar student walked past the couple. The student's costume was rather odd looking compared to Grimmjow and Nelliel's choices, for it was nothing more than a simple large cardboard box decorated to look like a soda machine.

"Yo! Yammy!" Grimmjow shouted, "Is THAT your costume? The hell are you supposed to be Big Guy."

"Oh this?" Yammy replied, "I'm the Soda Jerk! See, you push them buttons there and I pour soda on you. At least that's what Ulquiorra told me anyway."

"Oooookay... Speaking of which, where IS the little agent of the Anti-christ anyway?" Grimmjow asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh I think he said he was gonna be a little late or he had to use the crapper. I forget which..." Yammy replied.

Shortly after this bit of info was shared, making virtually everyone uncomfortable, Ulquiorra's silver colored car pulled up. Shortly after the sullen looking student climbed out and walked towards Grimmjow and Yammy.

"Well, well..." Ulquiorra said plainly, "This doesn't surprise me at all..."

"Yeah, well neither does your choice in costumes Prince of Darkness." Grimmjow replied as he beheld Ulquiorra in all his glory.

Ulquiorra's costume consisted of a light gray, formfitting robe with black boots and pants underneith it. He also wore strap on black wings on his back and a horned helmet atop his head. His make up was slightly different from his daily choice as well, the markings were more triangular and green-gray as opposed to the usual vivid green lines.

"And you? I must say Grimmjow, you resemble something that belongs in a pornographic film." Ulquiorra replied calmly, "If you two wish to waste the night out here then that is your buisness, as for Sunsun and I, we wish to enjoy the festivities."

"A porn star? Is that ALL you got Batman?" Grimmjow asked arrogantly, "Don't try flattering me Lord Depressio, I don't swing that way."

"You must be more arrogant than I thought if you honestly thought I ever held any errotic thoughts about you." Ulquiorra replied, "Even if I DID exhibit homosexual tendencies there is no way I would ever find a backwoods individual such as yourself physically appealing."

"Oooooooooh he burned you good Mr. Kitty!" Yammy added in which only resulted in a glare from Grimmjow.

"Oh is that how you're gonna play?" Grimmjow replied, "Alright then you little rich bitch, let's go!"

"Please... I'd rather not ruin this lovely evening soiling my hands humiliating trash such as yourself." Ulquiorra replied, "Besides, I would hate to humiliate you in front of your date."

"Oh no, it's more like you're to much of a fucking coward to get down and dirty." Grimmjow replied, "You're afraid I'll ruin your perfect little rich bitch image."

"I would so like to know where you come up with these ideas of yours Grimmjow, do you happen to sample some of your father's moonshine?" Ulquiorra asked in response to Grimmjow's comment.

"You know damn well my father works for a living, unlike you, you lazy, cowardly, pampered little fuck." Grimmjow replied, "And even if that were so... at least I'm not such a coward that I wouldn't kiss my girlfriend in public!"

With that said he had grabbed Nelliel in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. Nelliel was surprised at first but quickly returned her love's kiss with equal love.

"Well, unlike the two of you, I plan to wait until marrage. It's only right you know..." Ulquiorra said in response to the display before him.

"More like you need to get that telephone pole out of your ass and have some fucking FUN for once in your life." Grimmjow replied, "If you really love that girl you're with, just kiss her already, you damned coward."

Those words rang in his head, he knew he felt something deeper for Sunsun, but his status in life wouldn't allow for him to show public displays of affection. Ulquiorra also knew when he was beaten in a battle of wits, and as such, decided to turn around and walk inside the gym. The pale student felt it was best to walk out gracefully rather than letting his emotions overrule his better judgement. As soon as they broke their kiss, Grimmjow smirked in triumph as he watched the emotionless student walk away.

"You know Grimm, maybe you were a little too hard on him." Nelliel said.

"He asked for it, he insulted me then he insulted my father." Grimmjow replied, trying to justify his actions.

"Maybe so but you know Ulquiorra has never been one for showing emotions." Nelliel responded, "Much less professing love or showing public displays of affection."

Grimmjow remained silent after that comment, but still thought in the back of his mind 'the asshole asked for it...'

"Well regardless, let's head on in and have some fun tonight!" Nelliel said, returning to her usual cheery self. Grimmjow nodded in agreement and, with his hand in hers, started to walk towards the gymnasium door, when all of a sudden another familiar student decided to crash the happy couple

"Hey Baby... why don't you ditch the gay pornstar here and hang with me tonight?" the voice said, startling Nelliel and causing Grimm to take a fighting stance.

"Ugh... Nnoitra... For the last time NO!" Nelliel said sternly, nearly losing her patience with the lanky student.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, broke his stance long enough to laugh at the tall students attire.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Grimmjow asked while laughing.

Nnoitra's costume closely matched the picture that Tesla showed him earlier. It consisted of a skin tight, flesh-toned bodysuit which left little to the imagination. Nnoitra also wore a pair of white horns on his head that formed a shape similar to a crescent moon.

"You're just jealous that your body can't look as sexy as mine!" Nnoitra replied as he strutted, attempting to talk Nelliel into ditching Grimmjow in favor for him. This display was waisted, however, for both students had long since walked away.

"GODDAMN IT! I WILL make you MINE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Nnoitra shouted.

Grimmjow simply stuck his middle finger up at Nnoitra and Nelliel ignored him. Both actions caused Nnoitra's temper to flare even higher, only calming down a little bit when he spotted someone else approaching, namely Starrk's younger sister. As tempted as he was, Nnoitra couldn't make a move since her brother and his date were close behind.

"Ugh.. come ON you two love birds. I wanna get inside before the dance is over!" Lilynette shouted trying to hurry the two lovers along.

Starrk and Harribel were enjoying each other's company, holding hands and sneaking little kisses along the way, the latter of which made Lilynette slightly jealous.

"By the way Starrky" Lilynette said, "You BETTER dance with me at LEAST once!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever squirt..." Starrk replied lazily.

"Don't worry Lilynette, I'm sure your brother will spend some time with you." Harribel added, reasuring the young green haired girl.

Little did the trio know that they were being stalked by a less than respectable purple haired student. Cirruci, still ticked at Harribel for humiliating her in front of the entire student body and for "stealing her man", decided to plot her revenge. She figured she would try and sweet talk Starrk into spending the night with her as opposed to her usual tactics. With a predatory grin, she walked up to the trio and put on her best facade.

"Hey there Starrky, it's a nice night for a party isn't it?" Cirruci said, greeting Starrk.

"I think your at the wrong party Cirruci, I don't think the school would allow your choice of costume." Starrk replied.

Cirruci was wearing what looked like a nurses outfit that was altered for a more 'adult' taste.

"Oh come on Starrky..." Cirruci replied, quickly embracing Starrk, "You know it looks hot... and you know you'd want to bang a naughty nurse..."

She then pounced on Starrk and tried to kiss him, which he desperately tried to avoid while trying to break his ex's embrace.

"Come on Starrky, spend some time with me, for old times' sake." Cirruci said whispering in Starrk's ear, "Who knows, you might get lucky tonight..."

"Look Cirruci, I'm sure your little offer is tempting but I'm not interested. Now will you please let me go?" Starrk replied as he desperately tried to break free of Cirruci's grasp.

Starrk's desperation grew as he saw Harribel becoming more and more agitated, eventually deciding to walk off. Before she could walk far, however, Lilynette spoke up.

"Hey Bel-bel..." Lilynette said, getting the tanned student's attention, "Starrk's trying get her to leave him alone, you know he wouldn't cheat on you, ESPECIALLY with THAT thing... Besides, are you just gonna let some whore take what's rightfully yours?" Lilynette asked pointing at Cirruci, "Go and break it up already, look at how much pain Starrk is in right now."

Harribel glanced at Starrk who was indeed struggling to break free of Cirruci's grasp. The look of pain in his face was all she could stand and finally she decided to take action.

"Hey, don't you have a street corner to work?" Tia asked bluntly.

"Back off bitch, Starrky boy here is mine!" Cirruci replied.

Harribel remained silent, but in retaliation to Cirruci's crude comment, she smacked her on the back of the head.

"What the hell is your problem you whore!" Cirruci asked, finally breaking her embrace on Starrk.

"My problem is YOU, you skank, you and your lame attempts to steal my boyfriend from me." Harribel replied calmly.

"He was mine LONG before you transfered here you illegal whore!" Cirruci replied, "And I'm taking his virtue just to piss you off you plastic built bitch!"

"Woah! Wait a second Cirruci!" Starrk spoke up, having had enough, "Tia's body ISN'T fake, she's here legally, and furthermore I don't want my first time to be with you!"

"Awwww, come on Starrky... I bet I'd be much better than this bleached blonde whore..." Cirruci replied, feigning sincerity.

"Yeah and I bet every other guy you've slept with probably has crabs or syphillus too!" Starrk replied, anger clearly showing in his eyes, "I've had enough of your childish attempts to 'steal me away from Tia'. Face it Cirruci, it's over, I don't love you anymore and I never will. Now leave us alone unless you want to deal with the authorities."

With that said Starrk walked over towards his sister with Tia close behind. Cirruci however wasn't going to take this offense lying down. Having had enough of playing nice, she reverted back to her main tactic of throwing a tantrum.

"Oh yeah? Well up yours Starrk, you'd have to be a flaming homo to pass up a chance at THIS ass!" Cirruci shouted, trying to mock Starrk.

Starrk ignored her as he, Tia and his younger sister walked towards the gymnasium. This only further enraged Cirruci and finally, having had enough of being ignored, decided to charge towards the trio. Before either Starrk, Tia or Lilynette could react to the impending intrusion, a strange, dark-red custom built motorcycle suddenly sped by, and from the sidecar a large dark red boxing glove popped out and slammed into Cirruci, sending her flying several feet away from the campus.

"HA! HA! HA!" the driver laughed in triumph, "My pedestrian-collision-avoidance device is a success!"

Starrk and Tia remained silent and somewhat surprised at what had just transpired and Lilynette had was on the ground in the middle of a giggle fit. Starrk managed to pick up his little sister and dust her off before the trio made their way towards the gym.

A short distance away, the mysterious and strange shaped red motorbike rode past Grimmjow and Nelliel. Suddenly the driver honked his horn, which let out a yell of "Science!" just before he parked.

"The hell was that?" Grimmjow said as he raised an eyebrow.

Nelliel, however, was in a state of pure happiness at the sight of the motorbike, even when the driver was revealed to be none other than Szayel Apporo Grantz.

Szayel's own costume consisted of a purple leisure suit, with a pattern of gold stars and black crossed arrows, and a lavender frilled shirt underneath. He wore a blue daisy pinned to his chest, and a pair of aviator-style sunglasses worn low on the nose.

"Oh my god I can't believe someone else remembered that movie!" Nelliel said excitedly as she fawned over Szayel's outfit.

"Well I am happy to see that I am not the only connoisseur of 80s pop culture here!" Szayel replied, "I just adore your Lauper tribute."

"Oh if you like this, wait til you take a look at Grimm's costume." Nelliel said as she motioned Grimmjow to come closer.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Szayel exclaimed, "He's dressed like Billy Idol! And his hair even matches, despite being blue and not blonde."

"Yeah, I think we're all having that issue, but some things can't be helped I guess", Nelliel observed, running her fingers through her own teal locks.

"Hair dye doesn't work well with me and I couldn't find just the right wig, and I suspect you might have the same issues my dear." Szayel replied, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be anyway?" Grimmjow asked bluntly.

"If you have to ask then it is clear, despite your good taste, that you are not worthy of knowing such genius." Szayel replied arrogantly, which slightly annoyed Grimmjow.

"Oh don't mind him Grimm, you know he always does this." Nelliel said comforting her date.

"Yeah you're right, and besides, like you said, we're here to have fun, not cause a scene." Grimmjow replied as he once again took Nelliel's hand into his own.

As they made their way to the gym the couple took note of another unusual and remarkable costume. Luppi had shown up for the event wearing a green form-fitting dress that flared out at the bottom with what appeared to be most of a produce section on his head, with a heavy bias towards bananas.

"How in the world is he able to keep that on his head?" Grimmjow asked, perplexed at the sight before him.

"Who knows..." Nelliel replied, "It's colorful, I'll give it that."

"I know... I look fabulous don't I?" Luppi said while randomly posing.

"He looks like SOMETHING alright..." Grimmjow mumbled to himself as he viewed the flamboyant student.

Suddenly another familiar student appeared and struck a pose.

"Students of Las Noches High, BEHOLD!" The student shouted as he struck a pose, "The Ultimate Beauty Incarnate, Charlotte Cuulhourne has arrived!"

Suddenly before the student body gathered around, Cuulhourne stood, wearing the exact same outfit that Luppi was presently wearing. Grimmjow and Nelliel also observed the second "fruity salad costume" before them.

"It's only a matter of time before Luppi sees this..." Nelliel said.

"Heh heh yeah, and when he does, the shit will hit the fan and the two will get into a fight." Grimmjow said as a smirk appeared upon his lips.

"Grimm, you really shouldn't take pleasure in someone else's pain." Nelliel said.

"What?" Grimmjow replied, "You know damn well I can't stand that little attention grabbing bitch and I ain't too fond of the purple haired gorilla either. But I DO love a fight even if it IS between a couple of freakshows like Cuulhourne and Luppi."

"Well, as long as you don't jump in and hurt them both..." Nelliel added in.

"Nah, those two sissies wouldn't even cause me to break a sweat." Grimmjow said arrogantly, "So I'm just watching."

Soon, just as Nelliel had figured, Luppi took a glimpse at Cuulhourne. The two stared at each other in shock which quickly turned into death glares. Other students soon gathered around as the Stare Off began.

"Hey Di-roy," Nakeem said, "Those two homos are gonna duke it out. Huh huh huh huh huh."

"Heh heh heh heh Maybe they'll pull each other's wigs off!" Di-roy replied.

Both students were the only ones to show up without a costume, due to sheer laziness and/or stupidity on the duo's part. Of course the two didn't bring dates considering their big plan was to try and "Score" much like Nnoitra's plans and, much like Nnoitra's plans, Nakeem and Di-roy's would fail miserably.

After a couple of minutes of staring Luppi finally spoke up.

"YOU BASTARD!", Luppi shouted in anger, "How DARE you steal my costume idea!"

"YOUR Idea? HA!" Cuulhourne replied, "I'm afraid YOU were the one who stole MY idea."

"No way you ape!" Luppi shouted, "I'M THE ONE who likes Fruit! I'm the one who came up with this costume! Not you Cuulhourne!"

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY BEAUTY YOU LITTLE TART?" Cuulhourne replied, infuriated at Luppi's insult, "As if LYING about STEALING someone else's idea wasn't bad enough you go and insult my BEAUTIFUL, flowery appearance!"

"You look like something that cows spit up Charlotte, you always have and you always will." Luppi replied, "Unlike me, who is cute and adorable in ANYTHING."

"You wretched, vapid little air head!" Cuulhourne replied angrily, "You make MANNEQUINS look appealing. You can NEVER even HOPE to compete with my stunning beauty!"

"You are so full of yourself Cuulhourne!" Luppi retourted, "You think you're hot stuff but you're just a lump of coal in the shape of a gorilla!"

"And your heart is as deformed and twisted as a buffalo chip!" Cuulhourne replied.

"Oh yeah?" Luppi said as he threw an apple at Cuulhourne, which hit him in the face, "Now you're not too harsh on the eyes."

"Oh you little worm!" Cuulhourne replied as he threw an orange which hit Luppi in between the eyes.

"MY EYES! YOU LITTLE BITCH! It's ON NOW!" Luppi shouted as he started throwing fruit at Cuulhourne, who followed suit and followed each of Luppi's shots with his own.

Grimmjow had been observing the escalating confrontation between the two students, and the further it escalated the harder the blue haired student laughed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Grimmjow shouted, struggling to control his laughter while Nelliel sighed and moved towards the door.

"Hey, Nel, where're you going?" Grimmjow asked, "It's about to get good!"

"I'm sure it is, but I don't wanna get fruit on my outfit." Nelliel replied. "And I'd like to dance some before I hit the karaoke machine" Nelliel said as she smiled sweetly.

Luppi and Cuulhourne's argument soon escalated to the point where they were doing nothing but pelting one another with fruit from their costume, and when the fruit started to run out they decided to continue the spat with a good old-fashioned slap fight. Before long both students were rumbling on the ground for the attending student body to behold. Parts of their costumes ended up getting ripped and, sooner than the watching and laughing student body would have liked, Principal Luisenbarn had to intervene.

"What is all this ruckus about?" The elderly man shouted, clearly annoyed, "YOU TWO! Break it up now unless you want to spend the rest of the semester in Juvenile Hall!"

Hearing the elderly principal's angered voice, Luppi and Cuulhourne's fight abruptly ended. The other students soon scattered from the scene and entered the gymnasium. Grimmjow was kinda disappointed that the "Battle of the Queens", as he called it, had no proper conclusion, but a little dance with Nel was more than enough of a consolation.

Inside the gym, the students were enjoying themselves. Starrk and Harribel were standing off to one side of the gym, talking and simply enjoying each other's company. The dance hadn't gotten started yet as no music had been playing, hence no dancing as of yet. Elsewhere Ulquiorra was standing by himself while Sunsun went to talk to her two other friends, but the sight that really caught Grimmjow by surprise was Nelliel and Szayel having what appeared to be a pleasant conversation.

"I just can't get over your outfit Nel!" Szayel said ecstaticly, "Do you think you'd dress up like Toni Basil at some point?"

"Sure but you have to do something for me in return." Nelliel said as she grinned mischieviously, "Maybe Boy George?"

"Ooooooooh, what a FABULOUS idea!" Szayel said enthusiastically, "I shall have it ready when you decide to pull off a Toni Basil outfit, and if you choose the one to match my current outfit I might even throw together a bonus costume, say, something that would make Freddie proud." Looking around the gym, suddenly Szayel realized how long he'd been engaged in conversation.

"As much as I am enjoying our chat Nel, and I truly am, I'm afraid I have to go take care of a couple of things." Szayel said.

"Lemme guess, it's something homework related right?" Nelliel replied.

"Yes, something to that effect..." Szayel said as his mischievous grin began to show.

A few minutes later, Szayel Apporo Grantz was surveying the area and scouting for potential lab rats for his newest version of the Smart Guy potion. Having learned from his past two failures, the pink haired genius decided it would be best to have someone else test his concoction for him. Szayel also knew that no one in their right mind would ever do so willingly either. A wicked gleam in his eye, he spotted the perfect target and the perfect delivery system at almost the same time.

"If I can't get a WILLING lab rat to test my Smarty Mk III, then I'll simply slip it to perhaps the most unlikely test subject ever...", Szayel muttered to himself as he approached the unsuspecting, innocent Tesla, who was leaning against the wall gazing wistfully at his master. Whispering in his ear for a second, whatever Szayel had proposed made Tesla's eyes gleam, and he takes the innocent-looking vial from the scientist.

Watching Tesla walk off to enact his extraordinarily clever and unusually subtle plan, Szayel grinned with sheer self-satisfaction and decided to actually try to mingle with the lesser masses as he waited for his experiment to bear fruit.

Meanwhile, the dance had started to go into full swing, the DJ having finally shown up. The usual dance tunes were playing, older hits from the 70s and 80s mixed in with modern techno and the occasional slow standard, and the students started to get fully into the party spirit. Nelliel in particular was tearing up the dance floor, true to her costume, and Grimmjow was torn between watching his girlfriend and joining in the fun.

Starrk and Harribel were off to the side of the dance floor, holding each other close and slowly dancing, regardless of the tempo of the music. They were quite lost in their own little world, occasionally sharing a tender kiss or two, and ignoring virtually everything around them. Lillynette, seeing this, decided to hang around her own friends, watching her brother and his girlfriend with a genuinely affectionate smile.

About halfway through the night, the DJ halted the music, announcing that there would be a 15 minute hiatus while they switch over to the karaoke competition. This announcement made Nelliel jump up and down, clapping her hands in excitement. Turning around to her boyfriend, she paused as she saw Grimmjow, for all his bravado, actually blanch with a look of mild panic.

Noticing Nelliel looking at him with concern, Grimmjow grinned at her, trying to cover up the effect that the announcement had on him. "Finally, you've been looking forward to this for days", Grimmjow said.

Nodding in agreement, Nelliel smiles back but looks away, trying to think of a solution that would help Grimm get over his stage fright. Looking over at Starrk and Harribel, who had actually unglued themselves from each other long enough to go get some punch, she grins and bounces in excitement.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back, I just remembered that I need to ask Starrky something, and I want to check with the DJ that my song is cued up", Nel said.

Looking confused for a sec, Grimm shrugs and smiles at her, kissing her cheek affectionately. "Sure babe, I'll be right here."

Rushing over to Starrk and Harribel, Nel winked playfully at 'Bel as she pulled Starrk down to whisper in his ear. Looking over at Grimmjow for a moment, Starrk looked at his childhood friend and, with a resigned sigh and run of his hand through his hair agreed to her request, which made Nel actually squeal. Heading over to the DJ, who was rearranging the stage with some of the other stage hands for the contest, she talked briefly with him and seemed pleased with the outcome.

Returning back to her beloved, Nelliel flashed a playful grin at Grimm and returned the cheek kiss.

"What was that about Nel?" Grimmjow asked out of curiousity.

"Oh, you'll see Grimm." Nel replied, a mysterious yet playful look on her face.

A wary look crept over Grimmjow's face for a second, but Nelliel's enthusiasm was more than contagious enough to erase the wariness and get him back into the party spirit.

Soon the break was over, and the DJ stepped up to the rearranged stage.

"Now, the part of the evening you've been waiting for, it's time for the first ever Las Noches High Karaoke Contest! Contestants will be drawn at random, and if your name is called and there is no response in 30 seconds, then you are removed from the competition but are still welcome to join in the after-contest jam session. When you step up on stage, signal to me and I'll cue your pre-selected song choice."

"First up, we have Nnoitra Jiruga, performing Marilyn Manson's version of 'Like a Virgin'. A round of applause for our first contestant!"

Strutting on stage with a lewd leer on his face, Nnoitra managed to creep out the entire student body as he struck a pose that he thought was sexy but just screamed "sex offender". Cueing the DJ, the music started and Nnoitra began to gyrate, mock thrusting and running his tongue over his lips as he began to growl the lyrics into the microphone, somehow making the song even creepier.

Before he got halfway through the first verse, though, he was almost universally booed off the stage, with some students even going far enough to throw things at him. This didn't deter him until he got smacked in the head with a soda can, thrown with great force by none other than Yammy, who grinned and was applauded by the rest of the student body.

Tesla, concerned for his master, ran up onto the stage and somehow managed to drag Nnoitra's dazed form off of the stage despite the struggling and protests. Staring at the unusual display, the DJ shook his head for a moment before continuing with the contest.

"Next up, we have Szayel Aporro Grantz, performing Thomas Dolby's 'She Blinded Me With Science'. A round of applause!"

Grinning, Szayel bounded up onto the stage and pulled out a strange looking remote control. Almost as one the student body seemed to remember that he was the one mainly responsible for the lights and sound wiring for the entire dance, and all looked on fascinated as, after an elaborate bow and cue to the DJ, he pressed a series of buttons.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed almost completely thoughout the gym, with several neon-colored spotlights roaming across the stage. As the music began, random smoke generators began to cover the stage in a fog. Stepping up to the microphone, Szayel struck a pose and got ready to start singing when, suddenly, a loud crashing sound came from backstage.

Out of nowhere, Szayel's own Fornicaras invention stumbled onto the stage, somehow having gained at least some degree of self-awareness, and launched itself towards the still dazed Nnoitra, who, seeing what was heading towards him at a furious clip, let loose with a high-pitched, girly scream and ran like hell towards the door, with Fornicaras in hot pursuit.

Staring with fascination, Szayel grinned, suddenly not caring about the contest as he shouted out "Take that Mayuri!" before taking a victory lap around the stage, dismounting as the audience, rather confused at this point, began to weakly applaud.

Now utterly confused, the DJ blinked a few times before looking back at the roster. Remembering his earlier conversation, he went backstage to roll out one of the school's prized possessions, a baby grand piano, which fortunately happened to be readily available.

"Next up, we have a slight change in the program, due to a special request. Since the song choice was changed, the next performer will be performing with live music. Give a hand for Nelliel Tu Oderschvank and Coyote Starrk, performing Cyndi Lauper's 'True Colors'."

Both Grimmjow and Harribel looked on stunned as their respective others climbed onto the stage, Nelliel bouncing with excitement and Starrk simply looking resigned as he took his seat at the piano. Starrk shared a tender glance with Tia, promising to explain later, and Nel simply grinned and winked at Grimm before taking the mic and nodding to Starrk.

Closing his eyes, Starrk began to effortlessly play the intro to the song, which sent the audience into stunned silence, for no one knew that he had such a hidden talent.

Holding Grimm's gaze and taking a deep breath, Nelliel began to sing, her voice pure yet resonating with a worldliness that paid appropriate tribute to the original, made even more powerful with the simple yet expertly played piano accompaniment.

"You with the sad eyes,

don't be discouraged

oh I realize

it's hard to take courage

in a world full of people

you can lose sight of it all

and the darkness inside you

can make you fell so small"

Realizing that she had changed her song, which he knew was originally "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", just for him, Grimmjow watched his girlfriend in awe, for while it seemed like she was singing to the audience, in reality she chose this song to bolster his courage.

Catching her boyfriend's worshipful gaze once more, Nelliel smiled and sent him a look filled with love as she continued.

"But I see your true colors

shining through

I see your true colors

and that's why I love you

so don't be afraid to let them show

your true colors

true colors are beautiful

like a rainbow"

Watching his girlfriend pour her heart out on stage, Grimmjow shook himself as he realized how silly his earlier stage fright was, and smiled back as he realized that her plan was working. No longer nervous about his own performance, which would likely be one of the last of the night, Grimm settled back to watch the woman he loved and one of her oldest friends perform a mind-blowing act.

The audience, missing this subtext, was rapt as Nel continued to blow the song out of the water, with perfect pitch and a voice eerily similar to Cyndi's own. Starrk kept up easily, actually seeming to nod off even in mid-performance. The lack of sheet music did not go unnoticed by the student body, and all found themselves in awe of these two surprisingly talented classmates.

Harribel was stunned that her boyfriend had such a hidden talent, but his skill and obvious talent and passion for the piano touched a tender place deep in her heart. She looked upon her love with pride, for it was quite a large leap of faith for such a private person to show off such stunning talent, previously unknown, just as a favor to a friend.

Soon, some would say too soon, Nelliel and Starrk finished off the song, trailing off with a gentle flourish on the piano before silence. Almost as one, the entire student body began applauding and cheering loudly. Nel took a bow, grinning and striking poses while Starrk tried to find a way to sneak off the stage and return to Tia's arms.

Managing with mild success to get back to Harribel, Starrk looked down sheepishly as he ran his hand through the back of his hair, a bit nervous that he kept such a secret from her.

Seeing her love's discomfort, Harribel tilted his chin up with her hand and kissed him lovingly, smiling at him with love shining in her eyes.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he took Tia in his arms and rested his head on her shoulder, only looking up when Nelliel came bounding over with a still awed Grimmjow in tow.

"Thank you sooo much Starrky, I really appreciate it. I'm amazed you still remembered that song, to be honest.", Nelliel said.

Looking confused, Grimmjow and Harribel looked at their respective others. Sheepish look returning, Starrk actually spoke up.

"When we were kids, Nel had such a fascination with 80s pop rock that she made me work a few of them into my piano lessons, usually singing along and bouncing all over the place." Grinning wryly, he looks at Nelliel. "Seems not much has changed."

Nelliel playfully bonked Starrk on the arm and grinned. "Yea, well, for someone who quit the piano years ago, you've still got it."

Harribel looked at her love, a curious look in her eyes. "You've got a real talent Starrk, why'd you quit?"

Grimmjow decided to join in. "Yea man, you're awesome, why'd you stop?"

In response, Starrk simply looked down and unconsciously crossed his arms, a distant look of pain flashing across his face as he tried to come up with an answer. Noticing his dilemma, Harribel laced her arm in his and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"It's okay Starrk, you don't have to explain anything, let's just enjoy the dance.", Harribel said.

Looking at his girlfriend thankfully, Starrk took her hand in his and turned his attention back to Nelliel and Grimmjow, watching him with concern.

"It's okay guys, really.", Starrk reassured them.

Any further conversation was cut off by the next announcement from the DJ. "And now, for the final contest entry of the night, give a round of applause for Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, performing Billy Idol's 'Rebel Yell'!"

Giving Nel a good-luck kiss, much to her delight, Grimmjow ran up onto the stage, jumping up easily and turning to face the audience with a confident, almost cocky sneer on his face. Cueing the DJ, the music started, wild guitar riffs filling the room as Grimm began strutting up and down the stage.

Hitting his cue perfectly, Grimmjow half-sang, half-snarled the lyrics into the microphone, sounding very much like the original performer. The audience, still revved up from Nelliel's performance, were jumping up and down in excitement, singing along with most of the lyrics. Earlier stage fright now forgotten, Grimm started working the crowd like a seasoned professional, pumping his arms, strutting and sneering, and having a lot of fun with the song.

Finishing with a flourish, Grimm struck a pose worthy of his costume, and was greeting with thunderous applause from the student body. Taking a bow, Grimmjow jumped off of the stage and made his way back to Nelliel, who was applauding and cheering loudly.

"You were incredible, Grimm!", Nelliel exclaimed.

"Yea, it was kinda fun up there.", Grimmjow replied.

Starrk and Harribel had joined in the applause and cheering of the crowd, and the two couples exchanged small talk until once more the DJ took the stage.

"Another round of applause for all our contestants, and I hope that everyone had a good time with it. To choose the winner, I'll announce one of the contestants' names, and let the audience decide by applause."

Before he could get any further, the DJ was interrupted by a crashing noise backstage, back where the spare costumes were stored for the drama club. As if on cue, the lights suddenly dimmed, with vivid teal spotlights lighting up the stage. Just as the DJ realized that he had left his station unattended, another song started playing over the sound system. As the very familiar riff of David Bowie's "All The Young Dudes" filled the gym, everyone in the audience looked at the stage in stunned silence as a surprise performer took the stage.

Dressed in a white satin kimono-style full-sleeved tunic embroidered with black flowers on the front, which was indecently short, barely covering his upper thighs, and matching white platform heeled go-go boots, Ulquiorra marched up to the microphone, and right on cue launched into the song.

Strutting back and forth on stage, Ulquiorra, acting suspiciously out of character, expertly managed to pull off the tricky vocals with an ease that could only be gained from much practice. The audience, too stunned and confused to really react at first, started to realize that Ulquiorra was actually pretty talented at karaoke, and had a voice that actually fit very well with Bowie's own.

Realizing that his experiment has finally culminated, Szayel rushed for his video camera and began taping the entire performance, grinning and patting himself on the back despite the fact that the result was not what he had intended.

"Hmm, maybe it's time I move on from the Smarty potions, it would seem that I have a talent for creating other behavior-altering compounds..." Szayel began muttering to himself as he rejoiced in Ulquiorra's complete, 180 degree shift in personality.

Sunsun, completely baffled by her boyfriend's change, had to admit to herself that, even though she didn't quite know what had prompted this performance, she was kinda pleased with the results. Glancing over at the grinning form of Szayel, Sunsun managed to figure out that he obviously had something to do with it, but was willing to let it slide, provided that there were no lingering side effects and her boyfriend came to no harm.

The two couples, who had been chatting amiably amongst themselves before Ulquiorra's surprise costume and personality change, were among the shocked crowd, but Nel and Grimmjow were the first to recover, with Nelliel cheering him on enthusiastically and Grimmjow laughing so hard that he had to brace himself on the table.

"Damn, he's going to regret this in the morning, this is mocking fuel for years!", Grimmjow managed to get out between laughs.

"Now Grimm, don't be too mean, he's actually kinda awesome at this", Nelliel responded, to which Grimm shrugged but continued laughing and gasping for air.

Starrk and Harribel simply looked at the stage, where Ulquiorra was very close to doing something naughty with the mic stand, looked at each other, and as one shrugged.

Sooner than the audience would have liked, for once they got over the initial shock and slight fear they had began to really get into the performance, the song ended with Ulquiorra striking quite a naughty pose before jumping into the crowd. As one, the crowd near the stage began to crowd-surf Ulquiorra, who was actually laughing with sheer delight.

Setting him down near Sunsun, Ulquiorra proceeded to do a courtly style bow before holding her close, nuzzling her hair in a highly uncharacteristic public display of affection. Smiling, Sunsun decided that it was time for them to leave the dance before Ulquiorra's already skimpy outfit got any shorter, and began to lead her boyfriend to his car, figuring that they could always retrieve his mysteriously missing original costume at a later date.

Before they could get very far, however, the DJ climbed back onto the stage, an act that reclaimed Ulquiorra's attention, as well as the attention of everyone else.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting contest so far, and now it's time for you to select a winner!"

"Now, applaud if you liked Nnoitra Jiruga's performance."

Dead silence filled the auditorium, only interrupted by the eventual clapping of the only person who could possibly like anything of Nnoitra's, Tesla. Another sound eventually broke the silence, though, that of a high-pitched screaming coming from outside, which even at this distance was unmistakably Nnoitra's own. Correctly thinking that his master was in trouble, Tesla rushed out to save him, if possible, from the clutches of his surprise robotic love slave.

"Very well, I think it's safe to assume that Mr. Jiruga is out of the running. Now, applaud if you want to see Szayel Aporro Grantz win the grand prize!"

A scattering of applause was heard from the audience, mostly from Szayel's minions and those impressed with his Nnoitra-torture device. Szayel simply shrugged, since the contest was of little interest to him.

"Next, applaud if you want to see Grimmjow Jaegerjacques win the grand prize!"

The crowd lept up, applauding and cheering much to Grimm's pleasure.

"Now, last but certainly not least, applaud if you think that Nelliel Tu Oderschvank deserves to win!"

The already cheering and clapping crowd got even louder as they cheered and chanted Nel's name, which made her blush and bounce with excitement at the same time. Rather than feeling angry or threatened that his girlfriend was getting more applause and cheers than he did, Grimmjow himself joined in, happy that his girl was getting the applause she deserved.

Starrk, watching everyone applaud Nelliel, was content to have his own role largely forgotten by the crowd, preferring the company of his beloved over that of the crowd.

"Well, I think we have a winner. Ms. Oderschvank, if you will take the stage one more time for your prize."

Bounding up on stage, Nelliel could hardly contain herself as the DJ handed her the restaurant vouchers and a small trophy, and she bowed and curtseyed to the still-cheering crowd.

Getting the crowd's attention back, the DJ made one more announcement.

"Now, I know that he wasn't an official participant in the contest, but I think that our surprise Bowie tribute deserves something for his trouble, don't you?"

The crowd got even louder at this, adding catcalls and chanting Ulquiorra's name, much to his surprising delight.

Pulling out a rather sparkly crown, likely leftover from one of his earlier gigs, the DJ motioned for Ulquiorra to join him and Nel on stage.

Once on stage, the DJ handed the crown to Nelliel, who then placed it on top of Ulquiorra's head.

"May I present to you, the King of Karaoke!"

The students cheered and laughed at this title, which prompted another round of strutting and preening from Ulquiorra before he was retrieved by Sunsun, who, with a smile on her face, started to escort him to the car once more.

Looking at the time, the DJ decided it was time to announce that the end of the dance was near.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the dance will end in half an hour. I think we've all had a blast, and I hope that you've enjoyed yourself as much as I have."

Returning to his gear, the DJ started to pack up his things as the students began to get ready to leave.

Returning to the group, Nelliel gave her boyfriend a big kiss before doing a happy dance with the trophy.

Rejoining the group after having a blast with her own friends, Lillynette jumped on her brother's back.

"I think we should probably all get going, to beat the rush.", Lillynette piped up, and Starrk nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I think we're going to get out of here, it's been fun though.", Starrk said.

Looking at the crowd, Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "Yea, let's get out of here before Szayel's project gets bored with Nnoitra."

Looking at each other, a shudder ran through the students as they started to head back to their respective cars, joining a few other early departures.

"See you guys at school on Monday!", Nelliel shouted out the window as her and Grimmjow pulled off, followed shortly by Starrk, Harribel, and Lillynette, who waved to her friends as they left the parking lot, first to drop Tia off and then to return home.


	8. Chapter 8: Ulquiorra's Popularity!

**Chapter 8:**

**Aftermath of the Party: Ulquiorra's Popular?**

A couple of days after the big fall dance, the students of Las Noches High were still in a state of euphoria over the recent events. In particular, the surprise performance of a certain raven haired, emerald eyed student was an especially cherished memory by most. Ulquiorra himself had been trying to remember what had prompted such action, but was also trying to forget about the performance at the same time. Grimmjow, true to his word, picked on the normally deadpan boy incessantly, much to the chagrin of Ulquiorra. Nelliel enjoyed her rise in popularity after winning the Karaoke Contest, which was driving Nnoitra mad with frustration. Of course the lanky, bucktoothed student's rantings were virtually ignored, Tesla being the only soul able to deal with his master's fury.

The following monday morning after the dance, Starrk and Grimmjow were standing near the campus door.

"So Grimm," Starrk said striking up a conversation with his blue haired friend, "Did you catch the latest episode of Don Kanoji last night?"

"Nah, I never cared to much for that guy. He seems to be a total dumbass from what little I saw." Grimmjow replied.

"I dunno about that." Starrk said, "Sure his antics are way over the top and the premise might be a bit farfetched but if you take it for what it is, it's kinda funny."

"Shit, nothing is as funny as 'Ulquibowie'!" Grimmjow quickly replied, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Heh, you got a point there Grimm," Starrk said in response, laughing between words. "Never thought the little guy would cut loose like that though, it's almost frightening."

"Oh god, the little pop star in training is trying to deny he even sang." Grimmjow said, still chuckling.

"It doesn't help that you've been picking on him about it non stop the last couple of days." Starrk said lazily.

With that said, a very familiar silver vehicle pulled into the student parking lot and out of it stepped the person in question. Ulquiorra had immediately noticed Grimmjow and Starrk standing by the entrance to the building. Being slightly more sensitive to the cold, Ulquiorra wore his gray leather trench coat and, utilizing the high collar on it, was trying to hide his face. Starrk immediatly spotted this and thought to himself, "Here we go again..." trying his hardest not to laugh, and Grimmjow didn't even try.

"Don't try hiding your face there Mr. Naughty Pop star." Grimmjow said in between laughs.

"Ugh... Grimmjow, what in blazes are you talking about now?" Ulquiorra replied, trying to deny everything.

"Yeesh can't your stupid ass admit you actually fucking cut loose for once?" Grimmjow asked, slightly annoyed at the black haired student's tone.

"I have no earthly idea what you are talking about. The last thing I remember was that I had a glass of punch. Tesla was kind enough to bring it to me and anything after that was a blur." Ulquiorra replied, explanitory.

Starrk and Grimmjow shared a glance as the same thought crossed their minds before turning their attention back to Ulquiorra. "Hm, that's weird, a lot of people drank the punch with no ill effects, unless...", Starrk trailed off, waiting to see if Grimmjow had come to the same possible conclusion.

Eyes widening, Grimmjow suddenly smirked and shook his head. "Ya know, I think you might have been slipped something in the punch, everyone else got their own because of all the warnings against people possibly adding their own stuff..."

Ulquiorra blinked in surprise as he thought back over his last clear memory, and he froze in place in shock as he tried to process that meek, innoffensive Tesla actually had something to do with his performance, of being the culprit. All the while Grimmjow, having lost control, started laughing again, this time because of the unguarded look of pure shock and confusion on Ulquiorra's face.

"You mean to tell me that TESLA, of all people, DRUGGED ME?" Ulquiorra asked, with a sudden burst of emotion.

"Hold it, Vlad the Emotionless," Grimmjow replied in between laughs, "Tesla probably had no idea what the hell was in that shit you drank."

Ulquiorra's expression then changed from shocked to annoyed after hearing Grimmjow's comment. "Well then, if Tesla didn't drug me then who on earth did?" Ulquiorra asked in a demanding tone.

"Are you fucking SERIOUS?" Grimmjow asked, "Who the fuck do you THINK would randomly drug someone just to see what would happen?"

Ulquiorra quickly put two and two together and concluded that Szayel Apporo Grantz was the culprit. A dark look spreading on his face, Ulquiorra began thinking out ways to get back at the cotton candy haired genius. Some of his plans he began to mutter out loud , which prompted Starrk, being the voice of reason, to intervene.

"Hold it right there Ulqui," Starrk said plainly, "Save yourself the time and eventual agony."

"Why should I Starrk? Give me one good reason I shouldn't take vengance for my public humiliation?" Ulquiorra asked, retaining his monotone voice but obviously showing anger in his face.

"First of all, your performance was really awesome so why let it bother you?" Starrk replied, "Second, you KNOW what happens to ANYONE who tries to mess with Szayel."

"Yeah Sparkles," Grimmjow added, insulting the already aggrevated Ulquiorra, "If you felt humiliated at the Karaoke competition, just IMAGINE what horrors could await you if he decided you would make an ideal guinea pig."

"Yeah, insult aside, Grimm's got a point." Starrk said, "Believe me, it can and probably WILL be much worse than your surprise Bowie performance.

Ulquiorra took Starrk's words seriously, he knew if he did try to get revenge upon Szayel it would only end in failure. However it did not ease the pain of his public humiliation, despite the fact that just about every student would declare that he had nothing to be embarassed about. He then decided to just try and forget about the dance and silently enter the school. Before he opened the door, however, he gave his usual warning to Grimmjow not to be late for class, with which the blue haired student responded with his usual "salute".

After the exchange between the three students another car pulled up, with Tia climbing out from the driver's side. Grimmjow noticed the blissful grin appearing on Starrk's face and kept himself from laughing, mainly because he was too sore from laughing at Ulquiorra. Soon the blonde haired beauty walked up to her beloved and greeted him with a simple hug and a quick kiss.

"Good morning Starrky" Tia said, enjoying her lover's embrace, "I'm surprised to see you semi awake this early in the school day."

"It's only because the campus's beauty increased a thousand fold." Starrk replied sweetly.

"Jeez... how corny of you Starrk... just remember to keep it in your pants buddy" Grimmjow added as he went inside the building.

"Guess we better follow suit 'Bel" Starrk said, opening the door for his girlfriend before taking her hand into his.

Inside, many of the other students were still talking about the events of the dance and how some of the performances were showing up on the internet, with the most popular ones being Ulquiorra's and Nelliel's. Something else the lovebirds noticed were that there were posters of Ulquiorra in his Bowie outfit all over the school. The comments, contrary to what Ulquiorra was thinking, were actually positive and admiring. Before long Tia noticed that Starrk's younger sister wasn't close behind.

"Oh Starrk, I can't believe I didn't notice, but where's your sister?" Tia asked, slightly concerned for the well being of Lilynette.

"Lily stayed over at that Hinamori girl's place last night, so she probably came to school with her." Starrk replied, reassuring his girlfriend.

After that line was uttered, Starrk suddenly found himself on the floor after being tackled by a very familiar student. Tia was also surprised by the small student's sudden appearance.

"Hey Starrky!" Lilynette said cheerfully as she hugged her brother, "I dunno WHY I'm being so affectionate with you though. You said you dance with me and you didn't, you liar!"

"Well you were preoccupied with your little friends and I think everyone was in shock from Ulquiorra's little surprise." Starrk replied slowly getting to his feet.

"Hmmmm, you got a point there." Lilynette replied, "Alrighty then! I forgive you this time but next time you BETTER keep your promise."

"Yeah, whatever Lily, now can you let go of my arm now?" Starrk said as he, once again, took Tia's hand into his own.

"She sure is a demanding little thing isn't she?" Tia asked.

"Oh yeah, tell me about it." Starrk replied, "It's a pain in my ass sometimes though, I have to be honest. But she's all I have left of my family so I guess between Uncle Dordonii and I, we kinda spoiled her a little."

"But you know deep down Lilynette loves you and you love her." Tia said, "Sometimes I wish I had a younger sibling but then when I see Apache, Mila Rose and Sunsun having a problem and need someone to talk to..."

"They look to you like an older sister of sorts." Starrk added in, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off 'Bel."

"Don't worry about it dear, you're right after all." Tia replied leaning her head on Starrk's shoulder as the two walked towards class. Lilynette was close behind the couple, but soon spotted Kiyone and Momo.

"Well lovers, you might get a little alone time now, I'm gonna go hang out with my friends. Just keep your displays PG okay?" Lilynette said as she dashed towards her two friends.

"Why does everyone think we're doing it?" Starrk asked, slightly annoyed at everyone for their assumptions.

"Probably due to the public displays of affection we've shown." Tia replied bluntly, "Not that I mind it of course."

Starrk's smile soon returned as he reveled the company of his girlfriend. Tia also couldn't help but grin as she too enjoyed Starrk's company. Elsewhere, Ulquiorra still felt like he was in a perpetual state of despair. Everyone had greeted the pale skinned student with monikers such as "Diva", "Ulquibowie", and "Your Highness" in reference to his title of King of Karaoke. Ulquiorra's clipped answers to these comments came as no surprise to the other students. After all, Ulquiorra was more of a social introvert, which dramatically contradicted the extroverted personality he suddenly adopted at the dance.

The posters also didn't help him as he couldn't comprehend why the other students LIKED his performance. Sunsun had taken note of Ulquiorra's mood and decieded to go over to him. She greeted her suitor with a hug, which eased the raven hair lad's aggrevation slightly.

"Ulqui?" Sunsun asked, "Why do you feel so embarassed? I thought your performance was spectacular."

"Because... it's not who I am. I'm not a party animal like Grimmjow or a natural singer like Nelliel. Plus, to add further to my dishonor, I was under the influence of drugs." Ulquiorra explained this time his monotone fading in between his words.

Sunsun, with a gentle smile on her face, held Ulquiorra close to her. Ulquiorra was slightly surprised by this sudden show of affection.

"You know Ulqui..." Sunsun said sweetly, "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun once and while. Just because you're rich and come from a high society family doesn't mean you're not human."

"But Sunsun... if my parents find out..." Ulquiorra replied before being cut off.

"So what?" Sunsun asked, "If they find out who cares, I'm pretty sure your father's done some rather embarassing things in his youth."

Ulquiorra remainded silent at that comment, he quickly realized that Sunsun knew him too well as Ulquiorra recalled a rather embarassing home movie of his mother and father when they were younger. That thought made the green eyed student shiver in disgust.

"Besides..." Sunsun said before leaning into Ulquiorra's ear, "Bowie songs are a huge turn on for me, and to see you dressed up like him and singing, it's like a dream come true for me."

Ulquiorra was even more shocked than before at this. He never knew that Sunsun was a David Bowie fan nor did he know he, quite by accident, found one of his girlfriend's turn-ons. Deep down in his heart, Ulquiorra was now pleased with this bit of information. He was also rather happy that he was being held so close to his girlfriend. Soon his annoyance and frustration was replaced with the euphoria found within Sunsun's embrace. Ulquiorra also began to ponder about what his beloved said about having a little fun, but despite his growing acceptance of it all, he was not in a big hurry to put on another David Bowie performance.

"Feel better now Ulqui?" Sunsun asked.

Ulquiorra remained silent, as he was in deep thought. He thought about both what Grimmjow said about showing affections and he thought further about Sunsun's words.

"Yes, I do feel better than I did earlier." Ulquiorra replied, calmly.

"That's good," Sunsun said, "Don't let Grimmjow's lowbrow tauntings get the better of you."

"When have I ever let anything that blue haired buffoon say cause me any discomfort?" Ulquiorra asked in response to his love's comment.

"Your title of King of Karaoke." Sunsun replied, "But you should embrace that, your really good at karaoke and you have great taste in music."

"Ah yes, the bumpkin's mercless tauntings of my performance... surely he will continue to use it to insult me..." Ulquorra said, "But I suppose I shall ignore it like do most everything else that spews from that cesspool Grimmjow calls a mouth."

"There you go Ulqui." Sunsun said calmly as she saw Ulquiorra return to his usual state.

What happened next, however, came as a total surprise to the petite girl. Ulquiorra glanced up and down the hall, looking to see if anyone was close by. Satisfied with his observations, he held Sunsun close and surprised her with a deeply passionate kiss. Thrown off guard by this sudden public display of affection, Sunsun was quick nonetheless to return Ulquiorra's kiss with equal passion.

After a couple of minutes the couple broke their kiss, Sunsun still slightly disbelieving that Ulquiorra would do something so out of character.

"Um Ulqui... you're not on any strange medicines or anything are you?" Sunsun asked, hoping what had just transpired was real and a geniune display of Ulquiorra's feelings.

"No I am not." Ulquiorra replied, "I wanted to thank you for helping me feel better, that's all."

"Well, I certainly enjoyed it" Sunsun said blushing madly while smiling, "As much as I'd hate to end this moment, we might want to get to class."

"Agreed, I'd hate to be late and listen to a lecture on punctuality." Ulquiorra replied.

Soon both lovers walked towards their first class of the day. Little did they know that they would be holding hands the whole way. Luckily for both Ulquiorra and Sunsun, they arrived to their class on time. Being the first class of the day, it happened to be World History with Mr. Ukitake.

As Mr. Ukitake called the roll, the students mostly tuned out until their name was called, but when he got to Starrk's name, the rest of the class suddenly perked up and looked at him in confusion.

"Coyote Starrk?" Mr. Ukitake asked, calling for Starrk's attention.

"Here..." Starrk said half awake, that is until Yammy blurted out a question.

"Starrk's first name is Coyote!" Yammy blurted out in a tone that screamed of disbelief.

The reaction from the student body was a mixed range of curious to semi-weirded out. Starrk had dealt with situations like this before and just simply shrugged it off and figured the other students would as well. Of course Ggio Vega had to press the matter a little further, being a curious sort.

"Dude... are you for real? Your first name is Coyote?" Ggio asked.

"Yeah, so?" Starrk replied, trying to keep his snores down.

"What kind of first name is that anyway?" Ggio asked, "I actually thought Starrk was your first name."

"Yeah... a lot of people think that, as for why I am named that... Let's just say I had overly creative parents." Starrk blurted out before eventually falling asleep.

Ggio's curiosity was once again piqued, this time wondering what Starrk meant by "HAD parents". Considering that Starrk had returned to his dreamland, he decided to save that question for another day, plus he didn't want Mr. Ukitake to reprimand Ggio for interupting class time. Luckily for Ggio, Mr. Ukitake's attention went to Starrk since the sleeping student had fallen asleep.

"Mr. Starrk, please wake up, I can't have you sleeping through my class." Mr. Ukitake said polietly as he was trying to wake Starrk.

"Don't bother trying man." Grimmjow added, "MANY teachers have tried waking the sleeping prince over here and failed."

"Nevertheless I can not allow him to sleep through class, it would be detrimental to his academic progress." Ukitake said calmly as he resumed his attempts to wake up Starrk.

Starrk simply responded with random non-sequiters or simple mumbling, the former earning numerous snickers from Nelliel and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra and Sunsun also had this class and chose to ignore the antics of Starrk.

"If you're worried about Sleeping Beauty here being a dumbass because of his naptime, don't." Grimmjow added in, trying, once again to reasure Mr. Ukitake, "Go on with class and try surprising him with a quiz. He'll pass it with no problems."

"Please Mr. Jaggerjack, watch your language. Though I must admit, as impossible as that is, I HAVE noticed this trend with him..." Mr. Ukitake replied, "I wonder why that is?"

"I have no clue... I guess he learns better in his sleep?" Grimmjow replied, curious as to this bizarre talent Starrk had with retaining information.

"Hmmmmm... strange..." Mr. Ukitake said as he soon gave up and returned to the front of the classroom.

Classes proceeded as normal for the students and Ulquiorra soon forgot about the events of the fall dance. Little did he know that a surprise reminder was about to bombard him once lunch time rolled around. Upon arriving in the cafeteria, Ulquiorra immediately took notice of something that shocked him. Sitting together at one of the tables was, of all people, Szayel Apporo Grantz, Nelliel, Sunsun, Apache, Mila Rose and Luppi. Luppi's attire perhaps frightened Ulquiorra the most as the androgynous student was wearing the very extremely short kimono Ulquiorra was wearing the night of the karaoke competition.

"What in the hell is this all about?" Ulquiorra asked, surprised at this strange gathering.

"Oh my... Someone didn't tell you?" Szayel said nonchalantly, "This is your fan club, my favorite star-studded test subject."

"Fan...club?" Ulquiorra asked, still in shock about the unlikely sight before him.

"Yep!" Nelliel replied, her usual cheery tone ever present, "I mean you ARE the King of Karaoke and a most convincing Bowie."

"WHY must I relive my shame?" Ulquiorra asked himself, despair clearly showing in his voice.

"Shame?" Luppi asked, "Ulqui, darling! You looked absolutely FAB-U-LOUS up there!"

Luppi then proceeded to embrace Ulquiorra, much to the deadpan student's dismay. As soon as he could untangle himself from Luppi's surprisingly tight grip, he quickly pushed him away and proceeded to brush off his clothes as if to remove any possibly taint.

"Don't touch me Luppi..." Ulquiorra said calmly as he tried to walk away from this newly formed fanclub of his.

The clearly annoyed student didn't get far without a sudden, but very familiar embrace from one of the other members of the club. It was none other than Sunsun who embraced Ulquiorra from behind.

"Et tu Sunsun?" Ulquiorra asked plainly.

"Aw, don't tell me you forgot what we talked about this morning Ulqui." Sunsun said as she noticed the pained look on Ulquiorra's face.

"I wasn't expecting a fanclub, much less a fanclub consisting of Szayel, Luppi and your two friends over there." Ulquiorra replied.

"Hey now, I was DRUG over here and Ms. Kinky Bitch over here likes crossdressers. I got no interest in you whatsoever Ulquiorra so don't fucking go flattering yourself!" Apache exclaimed boldly.

"The hell was that for you closet case?" Mila Rose shouted towards Apache.

"You know DAMN well what I'm saying!" Apache replied, before the two females found themselves in another argument, which Sunsun deftly ignored.

"Before you go getting your panties in a snit Ulquibowie I think you should know, Sunsun didn't ask us to make this little club." Szayel said plainly, "This was the result of an idea Nel and I came up with, Sunsun only wanted in on it since she's a huge fan of David Bowie."

Ulquiorra just kept a cold stare upon the pink haired scientist. The gaze had no effect on Szayel, however, as the semi-mad genius knew that anything Ulquiorra would do would result in something far worse than his sudden Bowie tribute. Ulquiorra knew this as well and simply decided to walk away.

"Sunsun, if you wish to come with him, then that is fine. But I refuse to sit down with the others." Ulquiorra said to Sunsun bluntly.

"Ulqui.. come on don't be mad." Sunsun said, sensing something wrong in Ulquiorra's mind.

"I am not angry Sunsun, I just don't wish to sit with them, that's all." Ulquiorra replied calmly.

"Aw, what's the matter? Is the Diva too good to sit with his fans?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Grimmjow... I do not wish to endulge in your childish antics today." Ulquiorra replied.

"What crawled up your ass and sucked the life out of you, sad eyes?" Grimmjow asked, taunting the emerald eyed student.

"Grimm... stop now before you get into a fight." Nelliel said sensing the tension in the air.

Elsewhere Starrk and Tia were sitting down to lunch and, for once , Lilynette decided to sit with them. The trio looked over to where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were having their exchange with Sunsun standing behind Ulquiorra. Lilynette was giggling at some of the insults that Grimmjow threw towards Ulquiorra with Tia simply sighing, as if silently saying, 'will he ever grow up?' Starrk tried his best to simply ignore it and enjoy the company of his two favorite ladies.

"Grimmjow, I will ask you once more to get out of my way. I don't wish to deal with you right now." Ulquiorra said, this time with a slightly more demanding tone.

"First of all Rich Bitch, I don't take orders from sparkly frumps." Grimmjow replied, "Secondly, you shouldn't be such an asshole with your fans there."

"Grimmjow, you have NO idea how humiliated I felt." Ulquiorra replied, his monotone slowly fading, "I was drugged, I don't even remember what I was doing and for the last couple of days I have had to listen to you bray on like the blue haired, uneducated, inbred jackass you are!"

"You melee-mouthed spoiled little fuckhead!" Grimmjow replied, anger quickly showing in his voice, "You can't appreciate that people actually LIKE your shitty singing? You can't appreciate that you did something that brought you and your little girlfriend there closer together?"

"Sunsun and I's relationship is none of your buisness!" Ulquiorra replied hastly.

"Like I give a fuck about your privacy! You're too much of a sissy to show ANY form of affection! People like you make me sick! You think your so much better than everyone else here because you have money and power. You know what you little emo bastard, you ain't got SHIT! All you have is what your family has earned!"

The last sentence that Grimmjow had uttered finally struck a nerve within Ulquiorra and, before the blue haired student knew it, Ulquiorra had his hands on the collar of his shirt.

"Now see here you trash! You have NO right to criticize my family OR my place in life!" Ulquiorra said, showing slight anger in his voice.

This action surprised Grimmjow, yet the blue haired student started showing a grin that was all too familiar to Starrk and others who knew Grimmjow well.

"You got to the count of five to get your hands off of my shirt you little shit!" Grimmjow said warning his potential assailant.

"Grimmjow! Stop this right now!" another voice shouted, "You leave Ulquiorra alone!"

Grimmjow then turned his attention over to the source of the shouting, Sunsun.

"You or anyone else for that matter, have no right to criticize Ulquiorra's way of living! You don't understand the pressure that Ulquiorra has to deal with." Sunsun said.

"Aw boo hoo hoo, I'm a little rich snob, I have so much money I dunno whether to blow my nose with it or wipe my ass with it!" Grimmjow said sarcastically while mocking Ulquiorra.

"You have no idea because you're an average and rather uncouth and immature person. Ulquiorra comes from high-society people where actions like his at the dance are heavily frowned upon!" Sunsun retourted, "Not to mention Ulquiorra has certain academic expectations to meet as well. He's being groomed to take over his father's business one day after all."

Ulquiorra remained silent as he listened to Sunsun's words and soon he had let go of Grimmjow's shirt collar.

"Ulquiorra's been like this for days because of your mocking him. I've done everything I can to calm him down and I finally did, I didn't know he would react negativly to his fanclub." Sunsun explained as she embraced her love once more.

Before Grimmjow could respond to Sunsun's words the petite student spoke up once more.

"Ulquiorra can't help the way he is but I don't love him any less for it." Sunsun said as she gently and lovingly kissed him on his cheek.

"Bet he won't kiss you back though, the little coward." Grimmjow replied, which resulted in a surprise smack.

"Yeeeeow! Nell! Why did you smack me?" Grimmjow asked his beloved, shocked and semi-hurt from this display.

"Stop it right now Grimm." Nelliel said sternly, "You really need to go easy on Ulquiorra, if you have to pick on anyone, pick on Nnoitra."

"You have a point babe..." Grimmjow replied, "THAT skinny fucker is a pure piece of shit right there."

Grimmjow looked back over to Ulquiorra who was walking out of the cafetera with Sunsun close behind. Before the pale complected student got to far however he had turned around and what happend next came as a shock to everyone present in the cafetera, especially Grimmjow.

"Everyone, I feel I need to appologize for my childish behavior, I just had no idea my surprise performance would be so popular." Ulquiorra said, his usual monotone calm returning to his voice.

Grimmjow stood, mouth agape as he could not believe what he was hearing. Ulquiorra, the person Grimmjow perceived as pretentious and arrogant, was humbly apologizing to everyone within a three foot radius. With Ulquiorra's apology said, the raven haired student then proceeded to exit the cafeteria. Needless to say, Grimmjow had remained speechless.

Elsewhere in the cafetera, Starrk, Tia and Lilynette were enjoying their lunch, despite the earlier disruption between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Tia had been thinking about how impressive Starrk was with the piano and was curious as to why her boyfriend quit.

"Hey Starrk?" Tia asked, getting Starrk's attention, "I know you might feel uncomfortable answering this, but I'm curious, why did you quit the piano?"

Starrk remained silent for a couple of minutes, until Lilynette, feeling more tension in the air decided to speak up.

"Starrk... had a really bad experience a couple of years back. That was why he quit, he won't even tell ME what happend." The green haired girl said.

"Oh Starrk..." Tia said as she moved closer to hug the sleepy eyed, silent student, "It must have been something truly horrific if you didn't even tell your sister. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready."

"Don't worry about it 'Bel, it's painful, but not near the level of losing Lily and I's parents." Starrk replied, returning his girlfriend's embrace.

"Oh come on you two, don't get all mushy while I'm trying to eat!" Lilynette said, trying not to gag at the sight before her.

"You know squirt, I meant to ask you, why are you sitting with us anyway?" Starrk asked his younger sibling.

"MUST you call me that? It's so annoying." Lilynette replied, "And if you must know it's because I think that creepy looking tall guy over there is stalking me..."

Starrk briefly glaced over to where Lilynette was pointing. To his dismay he saw a most familar student.

"Nnoitra? Why in the world would he wanna stalk you? I didn't think you were his type." Starrk said which earned him a punch in the stomach from the fiery-tempered green haired girl.

"I'm being serious here Starrk!" Lilynette said, concern showing in her voice, "That creepy bucktoothed pervert's been staring at me for the last few days or so."

"I wouldn't worry about him Lily." Starrk said trying to reassure his younger sibling. "Even if he did try anything funny, I'm pretty sure 'Bel, Grimm, Nel or myself will take care of him."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I'm just a little creeped out by his constant stare." Lilynette said as she gave her brother a loving hug.

Durring Starrk and Lilynette's exchange Tia happened to be looking around the cafeteria in search of Nnoitra. Sure enough sitting three tables away was Nnoitra, starring at Lilynette with a predatory grin on his face. Nnoitra might have been a careless person but he was certainly far from stupid. Once he saw Harribel give him a glare that screamed total obliteration, Nnoitra immediately shifted his eyes elsewhere.

"Starrk..." Tia said gently nudging Starrk's arm, "I happened to catch a glimpse of Nnoitra starring over this way."

"Oh geeze, can't that bum take a hint?" Starrk replied lazily.

"Apparently not." Tia replied bluntly.

"See! I told you he was stalking me!" Lilynette said franticly.

"He could have been starring at 'Bel though..." Starrk replied, which further agrivated Lilynette.

"Dammit you lazy bum! He's been starring at ME for days when you and Bel-chan aren't around! Momo's a witness if you don't believe me!" Lilynette said franticly as she shook her brother.

"Your sister has a point Starrk, we don't know what Nnoitra does when we're not around." Tia added in a matter of fact tone.

"That's true..." Starrk said looking over towards Nnoitra.

"Hey Lilynette, if that guy tries any funny buisness with you, you come and find me or Grimm as quick as possible okay?" Starrk said to his sibling, concern showing in his voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lilynette replied.

Over at the table where Nnoitra was sitting, the freakishly tall student found his gaze shifting towards Lilynette once more. However, just before he could get another eye full, a student wearing a backpack caught his attention. The shape of the aforementioned backpack sent shivers of fright down Nnoitra's spine, as it was basically a rather well-rendered plush version of none other than Fornicaras, Szayel's greatest invention to date.

"Oh... dear... god... NOOOOOOOOO!" Nnoitra shouted as he placed his hands over his buttcheeks and made a mad dash for the exit of the cafeteria.

"I wonder what got into him?" Starrk said as he watched the frightened student run off.

Grimmjow also took notice of the scared student and glanced over to where the student was standing. The blue haired boy gazed upon the Fornicaras-inspired backpack and began to snicker. Ulquiorra, before leaving the cafetera also took note of Nnoitra's fright, and observed the amusingly shaped cause with mild interest.

"You know... you might be a bumpkin..." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"And you might be a pompous little asshole..." Grimmjow replied as both students were watching Nnoitra's dash of fright.

"But at least neither one of us are raped by a machine on a daily basis." Ulquiorra said.

"For once you're right, his ass must be in such a state of shell-shock that anything that even looks like that thing sends him into a frenzy." Grimmjow replied, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, Sunsun and I will take our leave now." Ulquiorra said as he exited the cafeteria.

"Feh, whatever... Just don't pull a Starrk now." Grimmjow replied, resuming his teasing.

Ulquiorra simply ignored Grimmjow's words and, with his hand in Sunsun's, exited the cafeteria. Starrk and Tia continued to enjoy their lunch together, along with Lilynette, who felt more at ease with Nnoitra gone. Little did the petite young girl know, Nnoitra wasn't going to give up.


	9. Chapter 9: A Brother's Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 9:**

** A brother's loyalty**

The day started like any typical school day, Starrk lazily rising from his bed after his younger sister Lilynette nagged him for what felt like hours. Lilynette took care of her daily hygene routine as her older brother went into the kitchen to make the two breakfast. Starrk was talented in numerous things, but cooking was definately not one of them. Despite this knowledge, as soon as Lilynette finished with her grooming rituals, she joined her brother for their morning meal.

"Wow..." Lilynette said, "It, uhh, looks yummy."

Starrk knew his sister was just being polite as she tried to endure her brother's cooking. He simply grinned and muttered a half awake 'thanks' in response. As soon as Starrk was finished with his meal he walked upstairs to perform his own hygiene routine. Feeling restless, Lilynette decided to wait for her brother outside since it was a clear and sunny day.

"Hey, I'll be outside when you get done ok?" The petite student shouted down the hall.

"Alright!" Starrk yelled back as he stepped into the shower.

Outside, the young, perky eyed student watched the cars come and go, some heading off to work, others heading out for breakfast and a few simply enjoy the morning sun. One fellow that caught Lilynette's attention was a fairly tall, dark skinned fellow with pecular earrings. Recognizing who the individual was, Lilynette threw up her hand and waved.

"Good morning Mr. Leroux!" the green haired girl said cheerfully.

"Well good morning there little one!" Zommari replied, "And it's no need to call me 'Mr.' I'm not much older than your brother mon!"

"Hehe, off to work I'm guessing?" Lilynette asked.

"Yeah, and you best be safe child." Zommari replied with a suddenly grim tone in his voice, "I dunno why but I'm sensing something bad in the air ya know?"

"What...?" Lilynette asked, puzzled by her neighbor's odd words, "It's such a gorgeous day! What could be so bad that it's making you say that Mr. Leroux?"

"I suppose it's nothing to much to worry about, I'm sure if there is any real danger, your brother will take care of it, mon." Zommari replied, "Anyways, best be off for work, even though theme parks are always slow on weekdays."

"Alrighty! See you later Mr. Leroux!" Lilynette said, once again waving to her neighbor.

Soon after the conversation between Zommari and Lilynette, Starrk came out of the front door with his and Lilynette's belongings all ready for school.

"You apparently forgot something squirt." Starrk said as he handed his sister her backpack.

"Shit! I guess I was in such a rush and don't call me 'squirt' dammit!" Lilynette said, taking slight offense to her brother's little pet name for her.

"Hey now Lily, that's no way for a lady to talk." Starrk said as he and Lilynette entered the car.

"What?" Lilynette asked in response, "I'm a grownup remember?"

"Meh... Whatever squirt." Starrk replied as he started up the car. Lilynette simply glared and stuck her tongue out towards her older sibling. Starrk, used to such things, ignored Lilynette's little gesture as the two drove off towards school.

Meanwhile, at the school, Grimmjow once again found himself arriving first. Pulling his blue jeep in the parking lot, Grimmjow looked around the empty parking lot and scowled disgustedly.

"Gah! Dammit!" Grimmjow shouted in frustration, "I REALLY need to stop doing this, people are gonna start thinking I'm some kind of nerd or something.

Shortly after that little sentence a more than familar white car pulled into the parking lot. The car carefully selected the parking space with the most shade, and soon after parking Ulquiorra Cifer emerged from the driver's side. Grimmjow was not the least bit surprised at Ulquiorra's choice in parking. After all, Ulquiorra had long since been obsessed with things of a dark and macabre nature as long as Grimmjow could care to remember.

"Ugh... figures Count Dracula would park his metal coffin in the shade..." Grimmjow said towards the stiff student.

"And from the looks of things the blue haired loudmouth arrives on campus early." Ulquiorra replied calmly, "Tell me Grimmjow, is there a particular reason you arrive at school first?"

"None of your fucking business Batman!" Grimmjow quickly snapped at the raven haired student.

"Then it should be none of your concern as to my choice in parking spaces." Ulquiorra replied, in his usual calm demeanor, as he began to make his way to the school entrance.

"Spoiled little mama's boy..." Grimmjow muttered angrily under his breath.

Despite this encounter first thing, Grimmjow's angry mood faded as another car pulled up. The blue haired student knew exactly who the car belonged to, for it was painted a nice shade of green and covered with various symbols once popular in the 80s. A smile made it's way onto Grimmjow's face as Nelliel stepped out of the car. The green haired beauty saw Grimmjow and, almost as if it were instinct, dashed towards him and pounce-hugged him.

"Good morning 'Kitty-chan'!" Nelliel said cheerfully as she was embracing her love.

"Nel..." Grimmjow replied, slightly embarassed at his nickname, "Don't call me that in public."

"Awwwww" Nelliel replied, "Why not? I think the name is rather cute."

Grimmjow remained silent as a slight blush made it's way onto his face. Soon the couple found themselves holding hands as another car pulled up into the parking lot. This car was familiar to both Grimmjow and Nelliel as well,for it was a gray colored vehicle with two very familiar students inside.

"Kinda surprising to see Starrk arrive so early, isn't it?" Nelliel said, commenting on the situation.

"Yeah, something tells me the Munchkin's behind all of that," Grimmjow said as he noticed the siblings exiting the car.

Soon the group of two students became four as Lilynette and Starrk joined the two, with Starrk barely managing to look half-awake.

"Yeesh man, you look beat, or rather more beat than usual." Grimmjow said while trying to stifle a laugh, "Did you have a late conversation last night?"

"The way he looks, I think he did, then he had another of his wild sex dreams!" Lilynette added in, giggling at the shade of red glowing on her brother's face.

"Lilynette... how many times do I have to tell you that I don't have wild sex dreams?" Starrk asked in response to his sister's comment.

"Bullshit man!" Grimmjow replied, "Ever since you and Tia hooked up I bet you stain your sheets every night!"

This statement caused Lilynette to fall to the floor in a giggle fit. Starrk however seemed unfazed by his friend's words.

"Hey come on Starrk, EVERY GUY does it at some point. Hell I bet Ulquiorra does two, or even three times a day!" Grimmjow said, in a rare moment of consideration, trying to 'console' his friend. Starrk's blush was gone but his newest facial expression caused everyone present to fall into a giggle fit, for Starrk now had the image of Ulquiorra, enjoying a private, intimate moment, stuck in his head.

"Ew... Dude... that's got to be the most disgusting thought I've ever had." Starrk replied, finally regaining composure.

"Oh and the icing on that white cake would be if the little emo did the Tarzan Yell when he was done!" Grimmjow added in, which made the laughter grow even louder.

"Dude, what the hell man?" Starrk asked, trying to stifle his laughter. Even he had to admit, the thought of Ulquiorra engaging in something intimate then yelling like the Ape Man at the end was rather hilarious. However the thought of Ulquiorra engaging in anything sexual disturbed the laid back student.

Elsewhere, pulling into the back of the parking lot, a large red hummer parked. Nnoitra and Tesla stepped out and started walking towards the school.

"Today is the day Tesla!" Nnoitra said with a rather disturbing grin upon his face.

"Um, what is going to happen today, if I may ask." Tesla asked shyly.

"Today is the day I make that little tramp over there mine!" The lanky student said as he pointed towards Lilynette.

"Master, I don't think you're her type and..." Tesla replied before recieving a death glare from his freakishly tall master.

"And what?" Nnoitra said rudely, "If she won't cooperate, then I'll make her. Personally I HOPE she DOESN'T cooperate, it makes the catch all more fun."

Tesla was appalled at the statement Nnoitra had made, and he feared for Lilynette's safety, for he knew what Nnoitra was planning to do. Despite his misgivings, though, there was no way he could stand up to someone like Nnoitra. The tall student might look as if he were an anorexic weakling, but Nnoitra was stronger than most would expect., not in the league of Yammy or even Starrk despite his claims, but still a force to be reckoned with. Starrk's protective streak was another factor in Nnoitra's conquest, Tesla knew how close the school's laziest student and the green haired fireball were and should something threaten or harm Lilynette, Starrk would definitely retaliate.

"Um, what about Starrk?" Tesla asked, "I would think he'd pose a threat to your plan wouldn't he?"

"Fuck him!" Nnoitra said spitefully, "I'll just wait until in between classes and make my move. Math's boring anyway!"

"But sir..." Tesla said before being punched in his stomach.

"Shut the fuck up you damned weiner!" Nnoitra said, "If you don't wanna participate, then shut your damned cake hole! You little bitch!"

Tesla remained silent, for he greatly feared his master's wrath. However, something inside him couldn't bring himself to allow this crime in the making to happen. At the moment, though, Tesla couldn't bring himself to stand up to Nnoitra and thus was forced to do the lanky student's bidding.

Back with Grimmjow and Starrk, the quartet of friends were enjoying each other's company when a fifth student pulled into the parking lot. Nelliel and Lilynette suddenly found themselves grinning as a familiar tan blonde haired beauty exited the car and headed towards the group.

"Hey everyone!" Harribel said, "I'm running a little late, my alarm clock is broken."

"Who cares, I'm just glad your here 'Bel." Starrk said as he embraced his girlfriend.

Harribel returned her lover's embrace and gently kissed his cheek. Lilynette also gave Harribel a hug, though she had to squeeze in between the couple.

"Awwww." Nelliel said, observing the three, "Don't they look like a little family?"

"Yeah they do." Grimm replied, "Let's hope things don't get too cozy over there..."

"I don't think they will, they don't want to be late for class after all." Nelliel added in.

"Oh, Starrk, I forgot, but Mr. Leroux said something kinda weird this morning." Lilynette said, getting Starrk and Harribel's attention.

"Hmm?" Starrk asked.

"What did he say Lilynette?" Harribel asked, also curious.

"He said something about something weird in the air or something bad is gonna happen to me in the future or something. I have no idea, all I know is it's weirding me out..." Lilynette replied.

"Hmmm..." Harribel replied, "That does sound rather ominous..."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Starrk added, "Zommari always says weird crap like this."

"You know, it's funny you should mention that." Lilynette piped in, "He said the same thing to me, provided you're around."

"See?" Starrk said, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Hey guys!" Grimmjow shouted, "We're heading on in now, anytime you guys feel like attending class you might want to come on."

"Yeah, whatever..." Starrk said apathetically.

"Um... Bel-chan?" Lilynette asked, somewhat nervous, "Can you walk with me to class?"

"Sure Lilynette, but may I ask why?" Harribel asked in response.

"I dunno, for some reason I feel like I need someone with me." Lilynette replied.

"Don't worry Lily." Starrk said, "'Bel and I will walk you to your class. Is that alright?"

Lilynette nodded happily and gave her brother a hug. Harribel took note of the scene and smiled contently, for she had grown to love Lilynette much as she loved Apache, Mila-Rose and Sunsun. The three then made their way inside the school, Lilynette having her brother's hand in one hand and Harribel's in the other.

First order of buisness was to escort Lilynette to her first period class, which was math. Soon the trio left Lilynette at her class and then made their way towards their perspective classes but not before the couple shared a small kiss.

Despite Starrk telling Lilynette not to worry about Zommari's words, Lilynette found herself not being able to concentrate on the lecture. This action annoyed Ms. Ise to no end, which resulted in the instructor calling down Lilynette for failure to pay attention. The green haired student couldn't bring herself to explain her lack of attention mainly because, upon thinking about it, it sounded completely ridiculous. Lilynette decided to just ignore Zommari's vague but ominous words and return her focus to the lecture taking place.

Little did Lilynette know, she wasn't the only one worried about their neighbor's words. Starrk, while in Shunsui's class, found himself awake, much to the surprise of his teacher and all of the students present. It was something that Lilynette said about Zommari's words, and the fact that she wanted escort to her class, that added to Starrk's worry.

"Psst... hey bro..." Yylfordt whispered quietly, "Is something up bro? You usually sleep during classes."

"I'll explain after class." Starrk whispered back, unusually blunt.

Yylfordt simply shrugged his shoulders and returned to his work. Luckily for both students, Mr. Kyoraku was a laid back instructor and the assignment was relativly easy. Starrk was able to complete the assignment but a sense of impending doom would not leave the normally laid back student. Mr. Kyoraku took note of Starrk's worried look as well. He knew Starrk well due to the relationship they sharred and out of concern for his student, he walked over towards Starrk's seat.

"Hey, Coyote..." Mt. Kyoraku asked, "I'd like to talk to you after class, you look like someone just died."

"It's... nothing... nothing at all..." Starrk replied, in a worried tone.

Mr. Kyoraku knew that Starrk was a horrible liar but considering that class was in session at the time there was nothing he could do.

Elsewhere in Kisuke Urahara's class, Harribel was also concerned as she pondered Lilynette's odd behavior. Lilynette was never one to show much fear, no matter what happened. For her to ask her brother to escort her to class seemed out of character for the petite student. Unlike Starrk, however, Harribel tried to focus more on her work and worry about Lilynette later. She figured she would talk to Starrk about it later during lunch.

A half hour later the first period classes had ended and Lilynette exited Ms. Ise's class. Unfortunately for her, Starrk and Harribel both had different classes and thus she had to make her way to her next class alone. Little did the petite student know that she was being stalked by a very familar student. Lilynette felt anxiety rear it's hideous visage as Nnoitra started creeping up on her. Before she knew it, she could feel a pair of ice cold hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" Nnoitra said, feigning playfulness.

"Um... I don't have time to play games, and your hands are really cold!" Lilynette said nervously.

"Hey now... don't be nervous." Nnoitra said, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm your friend."

Lilynette's anxieties started to grow after hearing that, she knew Nnoitra was no friend of hers and she had heard rumors about Nnoitra regarding his low opinion and ill treatment of women. The green haired girl then thought about Zommari's words from earlier in the morning, and her anxiety turned to fear.

"Why do you look scared? I said I'm not gonna hurt you, what more do you want from me?" Nnoitra said, growing more amused by Lilynette's fear.

"Um sir... maybe we should..." Another voice said sheepishly.

"I told you once Tesla, either help out, or shut the fuck up and get out!" Nnoitra said, growing more annoyed at his servant.

"Now then, I hear tell you're a grown woman right?" Nnoitra asked, his voice like venom to Lilynette's ears. "Least that's what you tell your brother anyway."

"Look, can you PLEASE let me go? I'm late for class." Lilynette said, fear growing in her voice.

"Aw come on, don't you want to play with the adults? I can show you a really fun game we play." Nnoitra replied, his wicked grin ever present.

"Hold on... are you... are you asking me to?" Lilynette asked, growing even more fearful, despite her child-like curiosity and slight perverse nature of her own, she wasn't interested one bit in Nnoitra's offer.

"Hey now, that's up to you if you wanna go that far. Going from the way you dress, I'd say that's a winning bet." Nnoitra said arrogantly.

"I dress like this because I think it looks cute, not because I want to sleep around!" Lilynette replied, offended at Nnoitra's words.

"Woah there, settle down, I wasn't trying to offend you. In fact, I was trying to complement you, I find you quite attractive you know." Nnoitra replied, trying to sweet talk his little captive.

"Sorry skinny... but I'm not interested in you, I'm saving myself for someone special to me." Lilynette said, flatly rejecting Nnoitra's offer.

"You don't understand girl, you have the School Stud offering to be your boyfriend. You can't get any better than that!" Nnoitra said, his voiced filled with arrogance as he started to embrace Lilynette.

"Ok... look this is getting really weird now, PLEASE let me go." Lilynette said nearly brought to tears by fear.

"You wanna become a woman don't you?" Nnoitra asked, "I can make that happen and I can make you the most desired girl in school."

"Look, my answer is NO! Do you understand, NO! Now will you let me go?" Lilynette said, panic stricken.

"You don't understand the opportunity you're passing up." Nnoitra replied, "I can make your dreams come true and I can make you feel really good."

"I don't care Nnoitra, I don't want anything to do with you, you creep me out and let go of me or I'm gonna scream for help!" Lilynette shouted, panic clearly showing in her voice.

Nnoitra releshed in Lilynette's fear stricken voice and her struggle to resist his advances. Nnoitra also knew that he had a small window of opportunity before the second period classes end. So the tall student and his blonde haired servent decided that it was time to change locations.

"Alright bitch!" Nnoitra said, having had enough playing around, "We're going to a different area and you're gonna play whether you want to or not!"

"OK That's IT! LET..." Lilynette shouted before Nnoitra placed his hand in her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Lilynette, in self defense, bit down on Nnoitra's hand which made the rail thin student drop her. In a fit of temporary anger he struck Lilynette in her stomach as hard as possible. The petite student then buckled over in pain which caused Nnoitra to grab her once more and carry her off to the nearest bathroom.

"Alright, this is a good spot, now then you little slut, it's show time!" Nnoitra said rudely as he started caressing the frightened Lilynette.

Tesla had had more than enough, and master or no master he had to try and put an end to this no matter what the consequences were.

"Master Nnoitra!" Tesla shouted, "I'm sorry but I can't let this continue, this girl has nothing to do with your issue with Starrk so leave her alone!"

Nnoitra let go of Lilynette long enough to turn around to face his servant. Having had more than his fill of Tesla's nagging, he assulted the blonde haired student.

"Pay close attention you little skank, because if you don't cooperate, this is what's gonna happen to you. You got that?" Nnoitra said hatefully as he began beating up Tesla.

The poor, subservient student fell victim to numerous punches in his face and stomach. Nnoitra also decided to kick the poor student in his lower regions and to finish the deed, he threw Tesla out of the bathroom and then returned focus on Lilynette. Little did Nnoitra know, that Tesla was limping towards where Starrk's last class was. Back at Mr. Kyoraku's class Starrk had told his teacher/uncle what was going on.

"Hmmm, yes that is something to be concerned about." Mr. Kyoraku said, "Your sister was never one to be afraid of much anything."

"Exactly. I can't help but think something's going on." Starrk replied.

"Well if your neighbor said not to worry about it then I wouldn't worry about it." Mr. Kyoraku said, "After all it's very little you can do at this point anyway."

"I guess your right Uncle Shun." Starrk replied, "Best thing I can do is just stick with her and hope for the best."

"There you go." Mr. Kyoraku replied, "And it looks like you're a bit late for class, don't worry, just tell your teacher you were with me."

"Heh, no worries Uncle Shun." Starrk said, feeling a sense of relief as he exited the room.

However that relief soon turned to distress as Starrk walked towards his next class, he soon encountered Tesla, who was more worse for wear.

"My god! Tesla!" Starrk said, surprised. "Are you alright man?"

"Starrk? Man am I glad to see you..." Tesla said, "Master Nnoitra... he... he's..."

"What is Nnoitra doing?" Starrk said, "What the hell is going on?"

"He's... oh god... it's to horrible to say it out loud..." Tesla said as tears were running from his eyes.

"Just whisper it to me then." Starrk said calmly.

Tesla whispered the events that had transpired between Lilynette and Nnoitra. This horrified Starrk for all of thirty seconds before something began to flare within the normally laid back student. Starrk then asked Tesla to tell him where Nnoitra and Lilynette were. Starrk soon made a mad dash for the nearest bathroom in hopes of saving his sister from Nnoitra.

Grimmjow and Nelliel also took note of Starrk's sudden bolt down the hallway. Both were immediately concerned for their friend and followed suit.

"What the fuck is going on?" Grimmjow said, "Starrk's NEVER acted like this before."

"You can say that again Grimm..." Nelliel replied, "And I've never seen him make that facial expression before... he looked... angry..."

"Ok, something's DEFINITELY up now if HE'S pissed off." Grimmjow said picking up the pace.

"Grimm! Wait up!" Nelliel replied, trying to keep up with her boyfriend.

Within the next couple of minutes, Starrk found himself in front of the bathroom Tesla mentioned. With a mighty thrust of his leg, Starrk kicked opened the door.

"NNOITRA! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Starrk shouted.

Nnoitra's grin of pleasure was soon replaced with a look that screamed, "Holy fuck, what is HE doing here?"

Hearing Lilynette's muffled screams, Starrk soon found which stall the horrendous deed was talking place. When he opend the stall door, Starrk's rage grew for he had found Nnoitra's hands on Lilynette's most intimate of places and tears flowing from his sisters traumatized eyes.

"You sick son of a bitch! Get your goddamned hands off of my sister NOW!" Starrk said, anger filling his voice.

Nnoitra made it a point not to get intimidated, so he decided to play more on Starrk's nerves through his loved ones.

"This little bitch here's just a warm up. I want the tanned cutie you got!" Nnoitra said arrogantly, "I'll make her scream like the night I made your momma scream!"

That was the final straw, Starrk had enough. First Nnoitra threatens his girlfriend, insults his mother and worst of all, attempted to rape his yonger sister. The flame of anger within Starrk soon errupted like a volcano and Nnoitra soon found himself gasping for air as Starrk seized his throat. Making his way towards the bathroom door, Starrk then threw the lanky student into a wall like a spear. But that wasn't all, Starrk was going to enjoy the punishment he was going to administer to Nnoitra.

Starrk started by punching Nnoitra in his face, alternating between his nose and mouth. The enraged Coyote was going to make the skinny student eat his teeth, literally if he had to, and to complete his work on Nnoitra's face he punched his eyes repeatedly.

"YOU DIRTY, LOW DOWN, PIECE OF HUMAN FILTH!" Starrk shouted as loudly as humanly possible, "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET EVER LAYING EYES ON LILYNETTE! YOU PERVERTED FUCKER!"

Grimmjow and Nelliel were standing in the hall as this scene was taking place and soon other students were gathering around for the fight taking place.

"You fucking coward! You have a problem with me? You take it up with me!" Starrk said in between punches to the skinny student's face and knees to his stomach.

Soon Starrk slammed the wannabe rapist onto the floor and after that he placed his foot over his groin.

"Say goodbye to your testicles you sick fuck! I'm gonna make sure you never get a boner again!" Starrk said as he repeatedly began to stomp Nnoitra in his genitals.

Apache was standing in between Sunsun and Mila-Rose, watching the action taking place.

"YEAH! Kick that ugly fucker's ass!" Apache said, encouraging the bloodshed between the students.

Ggio was horrified at the scene taking place as were many of the other students bearing witness. The pain was rapidly becoming too great for Nnoitra to take and soon he was trying to crawl away. His attempted retreat was a mistake he soon paid dearly for as Starrk picked up the injured student and slammed his body into the nearby row of lockers.

"You're not getting away you bastard!" Starrk shouted, "You're gonna pay dearly for trying to rape my sister! You piece of shit!"

The other students also heard this and were appalled at Nnoitra for his actions. Apache, of course, encouraged Starrk to commit murder for that offense. Harribel was running down the hall with an injured Tesla close behind her.

"Grimm..." Nelliel said, frightened at her friend's sudden change in behavior, "You need to stop Starrk now before he KILLS Nnoitra."

"Nah, Starrk won't actually kill the guy..." Grimmjow said, slighty frightened and mildly amused by the fight taking place.

Nnoitra, regaining his senses slightly, tried to fight Starrk back but failed miserably as Starrk ducked under Nnoitra's attack and delivered a kick to the tall, lanky student's kidney. Soon Nnoitra fell back down to the ground and was at Starrk's mercy. Being defiant, like Grimmjow, he spit in Starrk's face.

"Yeah... That's... That's what I think of you... you're sluts of a sister and mother... and your homo of a father!" Nnoitra said.

Starrk remained silent, but anger was clearly showing in his face. This side of Starrk scared some, and confused others. Nnoitra didn't realize that he had made a huge mistake by taunting Starrk. Starrk made it well known to the beaten student by repeatedly punching and kicking the student until blood was pooring and oozing onto the lockers and floor.

"It doesn't matter you bitch... I'm still gonna fuck your girlfriend... and your whore of... a sister..." Nnoitra said between breaths, "Hell I'll fuck.. your momma while your homo of a Dad works the corner!"

"Fatal mistake asshole!" Starrk said as he grabbed the skinny loudmouth by his throat and proceeded to strangle him. Pounding his head into the locker with each shake Nnoitra's face soon turned blue as his oxygen had been cut off. Starrk's face was blood red with rage at the student's offense towards his younger sister.

"Look Grimm! Go and stop him now, he's going to kill Nnoitra!" Nelliel said demanding that her boyfriend try to calm Starrk down.

Grimmjow looked on at the carnage taking place and seeing Nnoitra's face turning purple he then decided it was time to stop this. Grimmjow loved a good fight, even if it was a one sided match. But he also didn't want to see a good friend of his go to Juvenile Hall or worse over this matter.

"Yo! Starrk! Chill out man, I think he's had enough!" Grimmjow shouted trying to get his friend's attention. However, the words fell on deaf ears as Starrk continued to assault the now unconcious Nnoitra.

Lucky for Nnoitra, Yammy was close by and saw what was going on. If Grimmjow or Nelliel couldn't stop this madness, surely Yammy could. As soon as the large student got to the scene, he did as such and picked Starrk up and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Put me down now Yammy!" Starrk yelled as he flailed about, "I'm not finished with that bastard yet!"

"Oh yes you are!" Yammy replied, "You calm down right now and don't EVEN try fighting me mister!"

Yammy then set Starrk down and stood in front of Nnoitra to keep Starrk from assulting Nnoitra further.

"I told you to calm down now!" Yammy shouted.

Starrk did as such, after all one would be a fool to try and take on someone of Yammy's stature. Harribel rushed over to her love's side and quickly embraced him in hopes of Starrk coming to his senses. After about a couple of minutes, Starrk managed to regain his composure. He looked Harribel in the eye and felt shameful that she had to bare witness to such a display of gratuidous violence.

"'Bel... I..." was all Starrk could say before Harribel placed her finger on his mouth.

"Don't say anything Starrk" She said calmly, "It's alright now."

Starrk returned his love's embrace, feeling ever shameful for his earlier actions.

"Hey Nel." Grimmjow said, "You go and check on the munchkin and make sure she's alright. I'll help the big guy keep Lone Wolf from tearing the Spoon-Fucker in half."

"Alrighty Grimm." Nelliel replied, "Though I don't think Yammy needs your help with the former objective."

"Tia..." Starrk began, "I.. I'm so embarassed... I can't believe I lost control like that."

"It's perfectly understandable Starrk, Nnoitra harmed your little sister. Any normal human being would have had a similar reaction I'm sure." Harribel replied, trying to comfort her emotionally shaken boyfriend.

However before Starrk could utter another word Principal Luisenbarn was storming down the hallway, obviously learning of the disruption taking place. Soon he saw the students gathered around and immediatly demanded that they disperse immediately. Looking at the student's beaten, bruised, bloody and unconcious and Starrk standing close by, the authority figure quickly figured out what happend.

"What in blazes is going on here? What is this disturbance all about?" The elderly man asked demandingly.

"Well sir." One of the students said, "Apparently Starrk and Nnoitra had a fight or something."

Principal Luisenbarn glanced over to where Nnoitra laid, unconcious and Starrk standing close by. Infuriated by this infraction of the rules, the elderly Principal shouted for Starrk's attention.

"YOU THERE! HIPPIE TYPE!" Principal Luisenbarn shouted, "GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Starrk soon walked towards Principal Luisenbarn's office, leaving Nnoitra's unconcious form on the ground.

"And someone call a stretcher for skinny there!" Principal Luisenbarn shouted demandingly before walking back to his office.

"Oh shit..." Grimmjow said, showing concern for his friend, "He's in for it now."

"Yeah... Principal Luisenbarn doesn't like disorderly conduct of any kind." Yylfordt added.

"Oh god... I hope he doesn't have Starrk arrested for this." Harribel said, watching Starrk walk towards the office.

"Who knows with Old Man Luisenbarn..." Grimmjow replied, "But I'm sure Starrk will be fine, I'm more concerned about the munchkin..."

"Indeed, this whole situation is one gigantic nightmare..." A monotone voice chimed in.

"Look Ulquiorra, I don't have time for your fancy big words and other bullshit right now." Grimmjow said, "My friend's sister just got..."

"I'm well aware of the situation, my recomendation is for you and Harribel to go to the principal's office and find out what fate has befallen Starrk." Ulquiorra replied calmly, "Isn't your girlfriend currently comforting the younger sibling?"

"Oh yeah... she is isn't she?" Grimmjow asked, recalling his request to Nelliel check on Lilynette.

"Then there should be nothing to worry about then is there." Ulquiorra replied.

"Grimmjow." Harribel said getting the blue haired student's attention, "I'll go to where Starrk is, you wait here for Nel and Lilynette alright?"

"Sounds fine to me." Grimmjow replied, "I'm sure those two will survive this, hell they've been through worse shit."

"Yammy!" Ulquiorra called out to the larger student, "Carry that lowlife on the ground to the nurse's office."

"Wha? But why Ulquiorra? He's a jerk!" Yammy replied

"Just do as I say Yammy, all will be revieled in due time." Ulquiorra said calmly, yet commanding.

Grimmjow and Harribel glanced at Ulquiorra suspiciously, after all the normally quiet student usually wouldn't say something so mysterious. Yammy promptly performed the task as commanded. Soon after Grimmjow walked towards the bathroom door, standing outside as he felt it was more appropriate to do as such. Harribel walked towards Principal Luisenbarn's office, figuring Starrk would need more comfort after what was about to transpire next.

Inside the bathroom Nelliel headed towards Lilynette, who had narrowly escaped being violated by Nnoitra. However the incident left more emotional and psycological damage upon the young student, since Lilynette spent the entire time Starrk was assalting Nnoitra crying. Nelliel walked into the stall and embraced the petite student, comforting her in hopes that she would calm down soon. That proved to be a challenge even for someone as cheery as Nelliel, especially regarding the circumstances.

"Lily..." Nelliel said as she held Lilynette close, "It's alright now, Nnoitra's gone and I'm sure he won't ever do that to you again."

"But, but..." Lilynette replied between sobs, "He... he violated me, and now Starrky's gonna go to jail..."

"Aw Lily..." Nelliel said, "Starrk's not going to go to jail over this, he might get kicked out of school for a little while but that's it. I promise."

"But that's not all Nel." Lilynette said as tears were flowing from her eyes, "I was violated too, and now no decent guy would ever even look at me for it."

"Lily, that's not true, if a man truly loves you then he'd love you and not CARE about such things." Nelliel replied, smiling sweetly. "He might want to do what your brother did though, but only out of love for you."

"And what's to stop Nnoitra from trying again, this time with no one to stop him?" Lilynette asked, crying even harder than before.

"Stick with Grimm and I" Nelliel replied, "We'll make sure he never tries that on you or any other girl, ever again. And if we're not around, find Tia or Yammy."

Lilynette cuddled closer to Nelliel, still crying. The younger girl knew she was safe as long as Nel, Tia, Grimm or even Yammy were around, yet in the back of her mind she constantly asked herself if she could feel safe around any other male besides her brother. Nelliel continued to hold Lilynette as the smaller student continued to cry. Nelliel knew it was best for her to simply let it all out now as opposed to holding it in and letting it fester.

Elsewhere, Starrk sat outside the Principal's office, awaiting his audience with the elderly man. Soon the young man was called inside the principal's office to explain his sudden violent outburst.

"You had best give me a damn good reason WHY I shouldn't have you arrested for this." The elderly principal demanded.

"While I realize there's no real excuse for my behavior," Starrk explained, "Mr. Luisenbarn, sir, you have to understand, the 'victim' in this case was caught sexually assalting my younger sister."

Principal Luisenbarn remained calm, both arms folded across his chest as Starrk explained his side of the story.

"There's a witness to it too, that Tesla kid was the one who told me what was going on." Starrk said, "He tried to stop Nnoitra but he got beat up in return, from what Tesla told me, he was going to do the same to Lilynette if she didn't cooperate and had already hit her."

"Hmmm... I see..." Principal Luisenbarn replied, surprisingly calmly, "This certainly changes the equation quite substantially, but regardless. Rules ARE rules and you must be punished accordingly."

"I understand sir..." Starrk said, accepting whatever fate was to befall him, "Any punishment is worth keeping Lilynette safe, she's all the family I have.

"I see..." Principal Luisenbarn replied, "Contrary to what you might think, I understand your intentions. I'm a family man myself, I've got three kids and over half a dozen grandkids. I suppose if it were myself in that situation, I would have reacted similarly."

"As such and due to no previous violations, I'm going to go easy on you and give you three days suspension as punishment. You may finish out today but don't bother coming back to school until Monday, understand?", the elderly rincipal said.

"Understood." Starrk replied.

"Now get out of here and I'd better not see you back in here again!" Principal Luisenbarn said before returning to his paperwork.

With that said, Starrk got up from his seat and walked out of the office. Outside, Harribel had just arrived and was surprised to see Starrk.

"Starrk..." Harribel said, "How did it go?"

"He only gave me three days suspension and nothing more." Starrk replied calmly.

"That's it?" Harribel said, "I was almost certain you were going to be arrested from the way Grimmjow was talking."

"Meh, leave it to Grimm to over dramatize things." Starrk replied, "My biggest concern however will be Lily..."

"I wouldn't worry about Lily, Nel, Grimm and myself, we'll keep her safe in your absense." Harribel said calmly as she took Starrk's hand into her's.

"It's almost lunchtime, why don't we go grab something?" Harribel said as she leaned her head on Starrk's shoulder.

"You're not offended by or afraid of my earlier display?" Starrk asked, somewhat surprised at Harribel's calm demeanor.

"Why would I be? Considering what happend I would have done the same thing if that skinny bastard did that to Apache, Sunsun or Mila Rose." Harribel replied bluntly.

Starrk smiled and enjoyed his lover's company as they both walked towards the cafeteria. Elsewhere, Nelliel and Lilynette had exited the bathroom with Lilynette dressed but still sobbing after the events that transpired. Grimmjow walked with the two girls but was concerned that Lilynette didn't greet the blue haired student in her usual maner. He understood why though, she had just been through a very traumatic ordeal after all.

"Is she gonna be alright Nel?" Grimmjow asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. Give it some time though Grimm, I'm sure she'll recover." Nelliel replied.

"Hey munchkin." Grimmjow said, "You want me to buy you lunch?"

"Why bother? I'm not worth wasting time and money on." Lilynette said, depressingly.

Now Grimmjow's anger towards Nnoitra was begining to rise. Nnoitra's actions left a larger impact on Lilynette than the group originally thought. Grimmjow was relishing in the thought of finishing Starrk's work for him. Unlike Starrk however, he would wait until after school to take care of things. Nelliel was also infurated at this chain of events, she had known the petite green haired student since she was an infant after all. However she shared Starrk's normal believe of non violence to solve altercations.

The group soon made their way into the cafeteria where they took their seats. Lilynette was originally going to see by herself considering her mood, but Grimmjow and Nelliel both insisted she sit with them both. The green haired girl's mood then picked up slightly when she saw her brother enter the cafeteria. Rushing over like a rocket, Lilynette leaped towards her brother and locked him in her arms, all while crying.

"Starrky!" Lilynette shouted as she was crying, "I thought they were gonna take you to jail or worse!"

"Calm down Squirt..." Starrk replied calmly before flinching, expecting retalliation for that comment. But was surprised when no comment came.

"How can you expect me to calm down?" Lilynette shouted between sobbings, "I was violated and you went nuts, how the fuck am I SUPPOSED to feel?"

"Lily..." Starrk said, feeling his earlier remorse for his actions.

Grimmjow walked towards Starrk, curious as to how he fared with Principal Luisenbarn.

"So, how did it go?" Grimmjow asked, "Did he throw the book at you?"

"I only got three days suspension." Starrk replied calmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Grimmjow asked, shocked, "ONLY THREE DAYS? Shit, he went EASY on you man."

"I'll say." Starrk replied, "Honestly, I'm just as surprised as you are. But it's not that bad really, I can sleep in and maybe catch up on some reading."

"You still have school work to do you know Starrk." Harribel said, "Don't worry though I'll make sure you get it, and I can take Lilynette to and from school too."

"Works for me." Starrk said, having returned to his normal, mellow demeanor.

"Lily..." Starrk said as he pick up his younger sister and hugged her, "I'm so sorry about what happened... Seeing what that bastard did to you and what he said... I... I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Starrky..." Lilynette said as she sobbed, "It's all my fault..."

"No it's not munchkin, and it isn't Starrk's fault either." Grimmjow said interupting the conversation between siblings, "Nnoitra was only doing this to Lilynette to get to you. With you out of the way he'd make his move on Tia and when done with her, work on me to get to Nel. Least I'm guessing that's what he was up to."

"Sounds like something a snake like him would do." Harribel added in, "He probably thought I would leave Starrk if I saw a violent psychotic side and then run to him in pity or some such nonsense."

"Fat chance of that happening eh 'Bel?" Starrk said."

"Oh yeah. I'd become a lesbian or a nun before I would even THINK of touching that hideous thing." Harribel replied.

"And Nnoitra's thoat would be in my hand if he tried that shit with Nel." Grimmjow added, "Jail's not that big a deal to me, I've got a few relatives that've been in the big house."

"Why does that not surprise me Jaggerjack?" a monotoned voice chimed in.

"Why does it not surprise ME that your emo ass is always butting into other people's conversations?" Grimmjow asked in response.

"I have no time to banter words with one who has the brain of an insect." Ulquiorra retourted.

"Oh you snotty little bitch... you're picking a BAD time to be dicking around with me you asshat." Grimmjow said, his anger flaring.

"If your so angry why not wait until after school and deal with that skinny vagrant instead?" Ulquiorra replied calmly, "OR if you would rather see Nnoitra recieve an even greater hummiliation then hear me out."

Starrk, Grimmjow and Harribel were curious as to what the meloncholic student was plotting and so invited the raven haired student to their table to discuss their plan. After about ten minutes Ulquiorra had finished explaining his plan.

"Woah..." Grimmjow said, "That's fucking evil!"

"As vulgar as that sounds, you are quite correct. Now Starrk, I did not involve you because you've already exerted your revenge upon Jiruga." Ulquiorra explained in his usual deadpan tone, "I will make sure Nnoitra makes it to his 'destination'. He will have no other choice but to cooperate, unless he would like another beating at the hands of you, Nelliel and Yammy.

"I must ask, what inspired this plan of yours Ulqui?" Nelliel asked.

"Although Starrk and I aren't the closest of comrades, I can not allow this horrendous offense to go unpunished." Ulquiorra replied.

"And let me guess, violence isn't the answer or some such bullshit?" Grimmjow added.

"Correct" Ulquiorra replied calmly.

"Fuck that shit!" Grimmjow said hastily, "I say we all beat the living shit out of the Spoon-Fucker!"

"What purpose would that serve?" Ulquiorra asked, "If I remember correctly, Starrk has already performed that little deed. Just be patient for once in your life and I am sure you will be more than pleased with the results."

"Damn it Ulquiorra just fucking tell us what the fuck your up to already!" Grimmjow said demandingly, "This secrecy shit is so wimpy I swear!"

"Well then Herr Jaegermeister..." Ulquiorra said calmly and condescendingly, "How about we make a compromise? Should Nnoitra choose not to follow me, then you are free to pummel him to your heart's content."

Grimmjow's eyes lit up like stars in the sky and his ever famous, rather smug, grin worked it's way onto his face. He liked this idea a lot, but considering that it was Ulquiorra making the deal, he knew there had to be a catch somewhere.

"You got yourself a deal Mister Shitter" Grimmjow said, mocking the emotionless student's surname, "But what's the catch, I know there has to be one."

"Simple" Ulquiorra replied, "You simply have to share the body with Nelliel and Yammy. I'm certain that they want administer justice upon Jiruga just as much, if not more than yourself."

"That's it?" Grimmjow replied, "I got no problem sharing the fun with Nel but you know Yammy would crush Nnoitra with one shot! How the hell are Nel and I gonna get our share in?"

"That one is also simple." Ulquiorra replied, "Just remind Yammy that I ordered him to allow you and Nelliel a first strike."

"Can't believe I'm saying this but... I'm game for it, only because I can kick Nnoitra's bucktoothed ass!" Grimmjow said, begrudgingly agreeing to Ulquiorra's plan.

"Remember Grimmy-chan, it's ladies first!" Nelliel said in her usual cheerful tone as she gave her boyfriend a hug as the blue haired student was blushing.

Starrk couldn't help but snicker at Grimmjow's newest nickname. Grimmjow returned Starrk's snickering with a smirk of his own for Grimmjow knew of Lilynette's little nick name for the sleepy eyed student.

"Well then I suppose that is all then, if you will excuse me then, I shall go and obtain my meal for myself and Sunsun." Ulquiorra said as he slowly arose from the table.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to buy lunch for the munchkin..." Grimmjow said, remembering his promise as he got up and went into the line, not realizing that Starrk was walking towards the line as well.

Passing by some of the tables, some of the students were cowering in fear of the dark haired student. As the sleepy eyed student walked towards the line more students were talking amongst themselves about what had transpired earlier. Some of the comments are typical such as 'could you believe he did that' or 'watch out for him, he's insane'. Starrk simply shrugged them off, figuring they were shell shocked from the events of the morning.

As Starrk and Grimmjow were getting their food, at another yable Yammy and the rest of 'Team Heavyweight' as they were dubbed by Grimmjow, were discussing the aforementioned events of this morning.

"Who would have thought that Starrk was able to beat Nnoitra, someone who picks fights on the street, into unconciousness." Edorad said, "I mean he looks nothing like a CAPABLE fighter and yet..."

"Indeed..." Poww added in, which shocked most present at the table since Poww was more of a strong silent type.

"I wonder what would happen if someone else made a move on his sister?" Edorad said, "What's to stop him from going pure berserker on everyone?"

"Aw come on guys, cut the crap!" Yammy chimed in, "Starrk's a good guy, he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they had it coming. Think about it!"

"Yeah that's true, Nnoitra had one bad reputation that's for sure." Edorad replied, "And his intention was to protect Lilynette..."

"See?" Yammy said, "The pup's not a bad guy and if anyone says otherwise you set 'em straight!"

Poww simply nodded in agreement, out of the three 'tanks' Poww was the more rational of them. Starrk overheard part of the conversation, mainly because of Yammy's projecting voice and once more a grin escaped Starrk's face. He figured Yammy would set things straight with most of the guys and the girls would simply get an earful from Apache. Or they would simply have to answer to Harribel or Nelliel.

After about five minutes, Starrk came back with his lunch and Grimmjow came back with his and a little something for Lilynette. The green haired girl managed to stop crying, which was an improvement, however she still bore a sullen look on her face. During the entire lunch break, Lilynette didn't say a word, and this worried Starrk as Lilynette is usually the active one of the two.

"Lily?" Starrk asked, "What's wrong? You've been quiet this entire time."

Lilynette remained silent

"Is this about what happened this morning?" Starrk asked.

Lilynette simply nodded her head in agreement then she nudged Starrk.

"Hey guys, I think Lilynette wants to talk to me alone, I'll be back in a few." Starrk said as he and his sister walked away from the table.

Once outside the cafetera, Starrk decided to make the first move and bluntly ask Lilynette about what happened earlier.

"You know damn well what happened Starrk!" Lilynette replied to her brother's question, Starrk decided to allow the use of profanity in this case since the younger sibling was very upset.

"Nnoitra... he... touched me... I didn't want him to..." Lilynette said as she began crying once more, "I feel like such a filthy whore... I'm no better than that Cirruci bitch!"

"That's a load of crap and you know it." Starrk replied as he gently embraced his sister, "You're NOTHING like Cirruci, and what Nnoitra did was forced. The only way you'd be a whore is if you consented to him and other guys who asked."

"But... now no one's gonna want to go out with someone like me..." Lilynette said between sobs, "Plus I was saving myself... for someone..."

Starrk was rather puzzled by the last sentence and despite having slight hesitations, he decided to press on that last statement.

"Oh? Who were you saving yourself for?" Starrk asked non-chalantly.

"Someone... like you." Lilynette replied, "I want a guy who's nice and sweet like you, and is fun but a gentlemen. Not a slimy scuzz factory like Nnoitra."

Starrk held his younger sibling closer as she let out her tears.

"Just let it all out Lily... you know I'm always here for you." Starrk said as he held Lilynette, "And you'll find that someone Lily, and they won't care about something like this. They want you just as you are, that is if they really love you."

Lilynette then returned her brother's embrace, having finally found comfort from her nightmarish experience. She then looked her brother in his sleepy, gray eyes and a smile soon formed on her lips despite the tears flowing.

"You're the best Starrky" Lilynette said as she gave her brother a light kiss on his cheek.

Starrk just smiled and walked with his sister back into the cafeteria. The two siblings sat back down at the table with their friends. Though Lilynette had stopped crying, she was still upset over Nnoitra's misdeeds.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Harribel asked.

"She just needed comforting is all, she's still shaken up over what happened earlier" Starrk replied.

Harribel leaned onto Starrk's shoulder again and, like Lilynette before her, gave her boyfriend a gentle, loving kiss on his cheek. Once again Starrk found himself smiling, he had reason too, after all he recieved love from the two most important women in his life.

"I talked to the squirt about it, I think she'll be alright after a couple of days or so." Starrk said.

"Awwwww, your so good to her Starrky" Nelliel replied.

"I have to be, I mean, Lily's all the family I have." Starrk said.

"By the way Starrk... STOP CALLING ME SQUIRT!" Lilynette shouted, seeming to have returned to her usual self.

"Heh heh! There we go, seems like the munchkin's back to normal!" Grimmjow said, laughing at Starrk's verbal abuse from his younger sibling.

"Well, it's no point in being depressed about it forever..." Lilynette replied.

"That's some gratitude you have there little lady..." Starrk said, returning to his usual sleepy eyed expression.

Lilynette responded by simply sticking her tongue out at her brother. Harribel just observed and giggled slightly at the rather cute scene taking place. Before long, the lunch period ended and classes resumed once more. In Lily's third period class, her friends had heard about what happend. Momo offered Lilynette a hug and gave the petite student the same speech that her brother and Nelliel did before. Once the third period class had ended, Lilynette made her way to her final class of the day, but not before being encountered by someone she had hoped she would never see again.

"Hey there little brat!" the thin, bandaged student said, "You and I have some unfinished buisness to tend to!"

"Go to hell Spoon-Fucker!" Lilynette shouted, having had enough of Nnoitra's antics.

"When did you get a mouth all of a sudden?" Nnoitra replied, "It's time you learn what happens to mouthy bitches!"

But before Nnoitra could make a move, the wrapped up student froze in his tracks as a rather large figure stood looming over him. Lilynette took notice of the lanky student's expression and saw a more fearful expression as opposed to angry.

"Uh... he... hey Big Guy..." Nnoitra said nervously, "I um, I didn't expect to see you here..."

"You don't learn a darned thing do you skinny?" The large student said as he approached Nnoitra.

"Oh this?" Nnoitra said trying desperatly to explain himself, "It's nothing Yammy, really! I wasn't trying anything funny I swear!"

"I'm not buying it twig boy!" Yammy replied, "You and me, after school, you BETTER be there!"

Lilynette observed the scene taking place and her grin turned into a smirk as Nnoitra's fearful expression turned into one of near death.

"Wha... what if I don't show?" Nnoitra replied, "You know, because of uh detention or something."

"Then we come and get you. Pretty neat plan huh?" Yammy replied as he shot Nnoitra his trademark grin.

"Looks like your in real deep shit now, stick man." Lilynette said to her former assailant before taking off for class.

Nnoitra stood in the hall, terrified of what fate awaited him. He had already suffered a humiliating beating at the hands of a classmate he thought was 'no threat' and now he was about to face another beating from Yammy. During the final class of the day, Nnoitra spent his time trying to figure his way out of the nasty situation he had found himself in. Tesla shared the final class with Nnoitra, the lanky student thought, if there was anyone to help get him out of this, it was Tesla.

"Hey, hey Tesla!" Nnoitra whispered to the mild mannered student, "You gotta help me man!"

"What's wrong Master Nnoitra?" Tesla replied, concerned for his master's well being.

"Yammy's gonna kill me after school! Come on man, you're my only real friend, you gotta save me!" Nnoitra said, all but begging for his servant's aid.

"I'm sorry Master, but I can't. Yammy told me he'd pound my face in if I did." Tesla replied.

Little did Nnoitra know that this was completely made up. After all, this was all part of Ulquiorra's mysterious plan. Before Nnoitra could reply the instructor called down the freakishly tall student, much to his embarassment.

Soon the final bell of the school day rang and each student made his or her way towards their respective cars, those who didn't drive of course took the bus. This was it, Nnoitra's time of 'execution' was at hand, he had to come up with an escape plan and fast. The tall student made his way to the front door and opened it. Nnoitra had hoped that Yammy had forgetten about the earlier confrontation, after all Yammy was never the brightest student in school. Unfortunately for the Spoon Wonder, not only was Yammy standing in the school yard but so were Nelliel and Grimmjow.

"OH SHIT!" Nnoitra thought to himself, "He got that bitch and her candy assed boyfriend involved in this?"

Nnoitra was in even deeper water than he thought for he was not just facing Yammy but Nelliel and Grimmjow too. Nnoitra stepped outside the door and before he could take one step, the trio spotted the rail thin student.

"You sure have a pretty mouth boy!" Yammy said as he grinned at Nnoitra.

"Dude... that was the most fucked up thing I've ever heard you say." Grimmjow said, slightly unnerved at Yammy's statement.

Nelliel simply remained silent and focused on Nnoitra. Before Nnoitra could even think a pale white hand found it's way onto his arm. Nnoitra jumped at Ulquiorra's surprise appearance and nearly fell down the small staircase.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nnoitra shouted at Ulquiorra.

"If you wish to be spared a beating, come with me." Ulquiorra replied calmly

Nnoitra didn't know what to do at this point, after all he had two choices. He could remain in the school yard and face a three-way beating or he could go with Ulquiorra. Seeing as how the tall, hooded horror faced a beating already, he decided to go with the pale complected student.

"What the hell Ulquiorra? The fuck are you doing? He's ours you little emo shit!" Grimmjow shouted, angered that his shot at Nnoitra was stolen.

"I believe there has been enough violence for today, the best thing you can go as go home." Ulquiorra replied calmly as he escorted Nnoitra to safety.

Inside the two made then made their way to the science lab, much to Nnoitra's confusion. The two soon found themselves at the appointed destination, it was here that Nnoitra's suspicions began to arise.

"Hey, Ulquiorra." Nnoitra said, getting the emerald eyed students attention, "What's going on here? Why are we at the Science Lab?"

"Szayel will help you escape though one of the doors in the back. My job was to escort you here, now come on before Grimmjow and his cohorts decide to chase us down." Ulquiorra explained calmly as he escorted the perplexed Nnoitra into the lab.

"Ahhhh Nnoitra, there you are." A familiar voice chimed in.

"Ah Szayel, there you are, I trust you will take care of Nnoitra from here?" Ulquiorra asked calmly as he and Nnoitra entered the lab.

"Ah but of course, I will see to it he is safe." Szayel replied, "Best of all, Mr. Urahara allowed me the use of the side room so no one will find Nnoitra there."

"Wait a minute here!" Nnoitra interupted, "I thought you guys were gonna get me out of here, not hide me!"

"I believe I said I was going to escort you to safety, not escort you from the building." Ulquiorra replied.

"Do not worry Nnoitra, you shall be safe with me. I won't hurt you, now come, come let us hide you." Szyael said as he adjusted his glasses.

The three students then walked into the next room and Szayel then motioned Nnoitra to take a seat upon the table. Hestently, Nnoitra did as instructed but what happend next came as a huge shock to the very tall student. Nnoitra was pushed down onto the table and shackles suddenly pinned the horrified student down upon the table.

"The fuck is this shit?" Nnoitra said, frightened at his current predicament, "You call this SAFE!"

"Well, well, I never thought that old surgical table would actually see some use." a strange voice added in.

"Ah, Mr. Urahara, I must thank you for allowing me the use of your private lab. The technological and scientific goodies you possess are amazing!" Szayel said in glee, which further frightend Nnoitra.

"You may experiment as you wish Mr. Grantz, but please try to keep this fellow in one piece won't you? After all he looks little worse for wear." Mr. Urahara added as he chuckled amusingly.

"ULQUIORRA YOU BASTARD!" Nnoitra shouted angrily as he tried to break free but to no avail, "You tricked me you gothic shithead!"

"Why bother enduring another beating? After all the first one obviously didn't work." Ulquiorra replied as he looked at the struggling student and smiled sinisterly at him.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, the punishment you will be experiencing will be far more painful and excruciating than any beating Yammy, Grimmjow or Starrk could ever give unto you." Ulquiorra said as he walked out the door, "Well gentlemen I shall now take my leave, enjoy your private party Nnoitra."

Meanwhile out in the parking lot as the students were getting into their cars, preparing for their drive home, sudden noises blared out over the intercom.

"Uhhhh Szayel... what do you plan to do with that?" Nnoitra said, "OH GOD NO! Don't put that THERE!"

"Oh settle down Nnoitra, this won't hurt... much!" Szayel said in a rather seductive tone.

"SZAYEL! You crazy fuckhead, get that off of me!" Nnoitra shouted franticly.

As the two siblings were entering the car, Starrk's face was in one of his more freaked out modes. His eyes were wide open as he was listening to the noises Nnoitra made. Lilynette was also a little grossed out at the VERY suggestive noises blaring through the intercom. Grimmjow was also rather disturbed at what was going on, and his anger soon turned to his interpretaton of pity.

"You know, as much as I wanted to kick Nnoitra's ass for this, whatever is going on in there is much worse than any ass kicking I could deliver." Grimmjow said as he observed Nnoitra's rather high pitched screams.

Nelliel found herself hysterical with laughter as she heard the thin, wannabe rapist screaming as he was seemingly violated by Szayel. Harribel, like Starrk was rather disturbed by whatever was happening with Nnoitra and Szayel.

"Oh, crap..." Harribel said as she snapped out of her weirded out trance, "Before I forget, I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick up Lilynette and when I bring her home I'll drop your homework and classwork off, alright?"

"That works 'Bel, but I think we better get out of here before our souls take another beating." Starrk replied.

"Agreed" Lilynette and Harribel both said in unison.

With that said both Starrk and Harribel started their cars and then made their way for their respective homes. Grimmjow and Nelliel soon followed suit, both nodding in agreement that it would be best to leave knowing that Nnoitra was now in 'good hands'. Ulquiorra entered his Silver Wraith with Sunsun, who was suprised to see her boyfriend smiling, a rare occurance indeed.

"Ulqui?" Sunsun asked, "May I ask why you are smiling?"

"My dear Sunsun..." Ulquiorra replied, "I feel a sense of accomplishment today, for Nnoitra is now reciving a more fitting punishment."

"Oh my... well if what I think is happening to him is happening, then I'm pretty sure you're right." Sunsun replied as the two drove off away from the school.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. Chapter 10: Paging Dr Granz!

**DISCLAIMER TIME: I do not own Bleach nor do I own it's characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I last added something to this fic x3 but I hope that the wait was well worth it, this was co-written by my beloved Vetis as well**

**Chapter 10:**

**Paging Dr. Grantz! There's a bug on the loose!**

**The world returned to normal a few days after Starrk and Lilynette's eventful encounter with Nnoitra. Starrk slept through most of his suspension, enjoying the rare chance to catch up on his rest. As promised, Tia stopped by to take Lilynette to school and, when dropping the petite girl off, delivered Starrk's missed assignments for the day. Now the sleepy eyed student found himself back on campus and Nnoitra was nowhere to be seen since being placed into the 'care' of Szayel Apporo Grantz. But Starrk didn't care about that anymore, for he knew Lilynette was now safe and that the lanky, perverse student would think twice before attempting such a horrid act a second time.**

**Now the sleepy eyed student found himself on the school parking lot, ready to return to his normal routine. Not too far ahead he found Grimmjow walking towards the entrance of the building. Something was slightly off, though, for the normally active and healthy Grimmjow was walking at a much slower pace than usual.**

**"Yo, Grimm!" Starrk said loud enough to catch the blue haired student's attention.**

**"Holy shit!" Grimmjow said, slightly surprised by Starrk's sudden appearance, "Where the hell did you come from?"**

**"I just got here..." Starrk replied lazily, glancing at Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow's eyes looked rather bloodshot and tired compared to their normally wild and active shine.**

**"Yeeeesh man, you look like hell Grimm." Starrk said, taking note of his friend's condition, "Did you have a late night last night or something?"**

**"Nah..." Grimmjow replied, sounding nasally and with a hint of a cough, "It's more like I couldn't get to sleep."**

**"Maybe you should have taken a day to just chill out and sleep... Part of me wants to do that right now to be honest." Starrk said, feeling slightly more tired than usual.**

**"Heh" Grimmjow replied, coughing slightly, "You're one to talk about feeling beat or having a late night."**

**Starrk just remained silent, quite familiar with Grimmjow's sense of humor. The lazy student also figured that his friend probably had a touch of allergies or had caught a minor cold. After all, the weather had turned slightly cooler as of recent and it was allergy season. **

**Feeling as run down as they did, both Starrk and Grimmjow failed to notice a lanky, albeit disheveled watcher hiding behind one of the parked cars. Muttering to himself and twitching nervously at the same time, Nnoitra gazed at the pair with an odd mix of hatred and fear, wanting to spring out and knock them out, but at the same time hesitant, having amazingly learned something from his time as a lab specimen. **

**The ailing pair of friends failed to notice Nnoitra's head occasionaly peeking out from behind the cars, but one sharp pair of eyes noticed and, with a beckoning wave followed by an O.K gesture, stepped out from his own hiding space just behind Nnoitra.**

**"Why, hello there my favorite subject!", Szayel whispered into Nnoitra's ear as he leaned forward, as if trying to pin Nnoitra against the car. Instantly Nnoitra twitched and pushed Szayel back as he jumped over the car and hit the pavement, breathing hard with his eyes wide with fear.**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you, you freak?", Nnoitra screamed in a panicky voice, instantly attracting Grimmjow and Starrk's attention.**

**"Dude, did you even notice he was there? I didn't, damn, I must be off my game today.", Grimmjow asked his friend. **

**Starrk merely shook his head as they both stared at the still-scrambling, panic-stricken figure in the parking lot when, suddenly, a strange car peeled into the parking lot. It was an older model, almost like Ulquiorra's, but heavily modified and made into a convertible with an almost canopy-like top, and was heavily decorated in a very gothic manner, with a gleaming chrome skull stick-shift and very odd looking fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror. **

**The unusual vehicle was being driven by a fairly normal looking girl with long dark hair that seemed strangely familiar to all the watchers, and riding shotgun was a strange looking man with short, spiky brown hair, no eyebrows, and four small spikes sticking out of his forehead. The sight was enough to make even the freaked-out Nnoitra pause when, right next to him, the car slowed down long enough for the strange man to reach out and grab the lanky student, pulling him into the car. Before anyone could react, the car and it's strange occupants did a quick u-turn and sped out of the parking lot with a screech of burning rubber and a few fading screams from Nnoitra.**

**Standing there stunned, Grimmjow and Starrk stared at each other as if trying to understand what they just saw when Szayel suddenly vaulted over the car, gracefully landing with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Seeing the pair of friends giving him identical confused looks, Szayel grinned and dusted his hands off.**

**"Ah yes, you seem to be somewhat perplexed by my role in what just happened." Szayel shrugged and began leisurely strolling towards the school, a bounce in his step. "Well, he was just such a perfect test subject, I felt that, in the interest of science of course, that a like-minded individual might appreciate the rare chance to experiment on a subject that has already endured an impressive amount of abuse and stayed relatively intact." An almost insane smirk crossed his face as he looked over at the still-stunned duo. "Besides, now that insipid Kurotsuchi owes me a great debt." Whistling now, Szayel sped up and practically skipped the rest of the way into the school as Grimmjow and Starrk finally prodded themselves into action.**

**"Dude, what the hell was that?", Grimmjow asked his friend, still confused.**

**"I'm not sure we want to really know.", Starrk replied as they continued their trek across the parking lot, both rapidly seeming to fall further under the weather with each step. "Man, think there might be a bug going around? I'm feeling more tired than usual.", he asked his friend.**

**"Nah dude, if there was something going around, we wouldn't be the only ones affected, would we?", Grimmjow muttered, trying to cheer both of them up and regain some of his normal swagger at the same time.**

**This assumption was soon thrown out the window when both students entered the building. Most of the other students were showing similar symptoms as Grimmjow, though the severity of the symptoms varied from student to student. Yylfordt found himself having a few bouts of coughing from time to time and Ggio was struggling with sneezing fits and a stuffy nose.**

**"Must be something going around..." Starrk said as he tried to stifle a sneezing fit of his own.**

**Before heading off to class, Grimmjow and Starrk ran into their respective girlfriends. Nelliel immediately took notice of Grimmjow's sluggish pace and her normally cheerful disposition was replaced by one of loving concern. Starrk's poor health, however, went largely unnoticed due to his perpetual look of fatigue. **

**"Grimm?" Nelliel asked, concern filling her voice, "Are you alright? You're moving awfully slow today."**

**"Yeah..." Grimmjow replied, coughing slightly, "I'm fine, just got a minor bug, I'll shake it off by the end of the day."**

**"I dunno..." Nelliel responded, "You're coughing an awful lot too... and a lot of other people are starting to show signs of sickness."**

**Starrk found himself nodding in and out during the conversation. This sort of behavior was not unusual for the laid back student, but his leaning against a locker was. Starrk might have been prone to sleeping, but he also liked to be comfortable when he napped.**

**"Starrk?" Tia asked, concern growing in her voice, "You're not coming down with something, are you?"**

**Starrk remained silent as he leaned against the lockers. Tia managed to sling the sleepy student's arm over her shoulder and hold him up, to prevent him from falling on the floor.**

**"It appears that even the mighty Grimmjow is no match for the flu bug." a familiar, monotone voice said.**

**Grimmjow looked towards the direction the voice came from, and saw Ulquiorra standing by the door. The blue haired student was surprised that Ulquiorra of all people showed up late, or late by Ulquiorra's standards anyway. Ulquiorra was always on the pale side, but something seemed off about him today. He looked unusually tired, despite his strict policy of getting plenty of sleep. Even with a full night's sleep, though, signs of fatigue were visible on the emerald eyed student's face.**

**"Never thought you of all people would show up late." Grimmjow said between coughs.**

**"I will ignore that remark" Ulquiorra replied in a voice that sounded stuffy, "I had difficulty sleeping last night, due to what I suspect is a seasonal flu bug." **

**"So, who's the plague monkey?" Grimmjow asked, just before sneezing loudly a few times.**

**"That, I'm afraid, I do not know." Ulquiorra replied, trying his best to hide his sudden illness. "But I do believe we have little time for idle chatter, for classes will begin any minute."**

**"Geez, even when you're sick, you try to act like a fucking hall monitor..." Grimmjow said between coughs and sneezes.**

**"Yeah, you're definitely sick Grimm." Nelliel said, "Maybe you should head home early and get some bed rest."**

**"Nah..." Grimmjow said, sounding confident, "I can shake this bug, I tell you."**

**"I dunno..." Nelliel replied, "You, Starrk, and even Ulqui, look pretty rough. I mean Tia's got to pratically carry Starrk to keep him from falling face first onto the floor."**

**Like Nelliel had said, Tia was holding her boyfriend up, to keep him from falling. Of course she didn't mind doing so, for she loved him and she couldn't help but think to herself about how cute and content he looked while slumbering. **

**Slowly but surely, each student managed to head towards their respective classes. For Starrk, it was a good thing he and Tia shared their first and second classes. Looking around Mr. Kyoraku's class, Tia and Starrk noticed that almost all of the other students were showing similar signs of illness. Even Mr. Kyoraku himself felt rather under the weather, of course much like Starrk he had always had a bit of a tired, lazy look about him. **

**It would seem that students weren't the only ones being affected, for many of the teachers besides Mr. Kyoraku were starting to show signs of illness. Mr. Ayasegawa did not even bother coming to work, for he found sickness to be hideous, and he didn't want to appear in public looking anything but his best and most beautiful.**

**Grimmjow and Nelliel noticed similiar effects going around with their fellow students as well, but both were surprised when Yammy, the school's tank, was starting to look under the weather. Yammy had laid his head down as if he were sulking, when really he was coughing and contending with a nasal drip. Grimmjow spotted a large stained beach towel that, due to it being clenched in one large fist, he suspected might be Yammy's handkerchief. Grimmjow looked next to him and saw Yylfordt who, despite showing signs of illness himself, was more or less his usual laid-back self.**

**"Yo Yylfordt!" Grimmjow said catching the blonde student's attention, "Have you noticed even the Tank is getting hit by this bug?"**

**"Yeah, most of the school's caught it by now man." Yylfordt replied, "It's been going around since yesterday. First it was just a couple of students and now it's the whole school and some of the faculty. Hell, just for safety measures, Mr. Ukitake took some time off to not even risk it."**

**"Yeah" Nelliel added, "We've had a substitute for a couple of days now."**

**"We did?" Grimmjow asked, "I was not aware of this, and no one tells me shit."**

**"You should pay more attention to things Grimm" Nelliel replied, playfully poking the sick student.**

**"Yeah dude, she's a total babe man!" Yylfordt replied happily, despite his current state.**

**"Ok, by your standards of 'total hottie' she's got to have a big butt" Grimmjow replied, laughing slightly despite his wheezing.**

**"Well yeah dude!" Yylfordt replied, a little louder than necessary, "She's got the best ass I've ever seen man!"**

**"huh huh huh huh, he said ass." a familiar voice sounded,**

**"heh heh heh and Boobies! Heh heh heh" another familiar voice replied after hearing Yylfordt's comments.**

**During this conversation, a dark skinned, dark haired beauty snuck in and placed herself behind Yylfordt without anyone noticing, playfully smirking as she heard the comments the blonde haired student had made.**

**"I heard that, now what was that about my butt?" The rather beautiful figure standing behind Yylfordt said with a mischevious, cat like grin.**

**Shocked and surprised by the teacher's sudden appearance, Yylfordt was reduced to stammering, despite Grimmjow trying to come to his defense. Perking up at the commotion, Nakeem and Di-Roy decided that the presence of the hot teacher was worthy of their attention.**

**"Woah! huh huh huh huh, come to Nakeem" Nakeem said observing the beautiful teacher.**

**"Heh heh heh heh I'm pitching a tent heh heh heh" Di-roy replied.**

**"Shut up Fartknocker!" Nakeem replied, clearly annoyed at Di-Roy's comments.**

**"You'll have to excuse Yylfordt, the first thing he notices on a woman is her ass." Grimmjow said, defending the comments. "The other two are just morons."**

**"I'm curious, what do you mean the first thing he notices is a girl's butt?", the teacher replied to Grimmjow's comment.**

**"Um well, every guy has a thing about a girl that they notice. For a friend of me, it's eyes for some weird reason and for me it's boobs!" Grimmjow said, confidently as he coughed.**

**"Grimm!" Nelliel replied, trying her hardest not to giggle.**

**"And with Yylfordt here, he likes asses." Grimmjow added.**

**"I like big butts and I can not lie bro." Yylfordt repied, sneezing slightly.**

**Elsewhere Apache, overhearing this conversation, placed her hand over her face.**

**"Ugh... this crap is giving me a headache... those guys are looking like fools and the teacher knows it..." Apache said, observing the conversation below.**

**"Chill out Apache, just because you don't have a nice ass or nice boobs to show off doesn't mean you have to be so frumpy." Mila Rose replied.**

**"Oh fuck you Mila Rose, fuck you!" Apache replied as she stuck her middle finger up.**

**"Girls.. stop it unless you want her to hear you..." Sunsun added in an attempt to break up yet another fight.**

**"You know boys, I was just playing around with you." The teacher said, laughing mischeviously, "I understand what you're talking about, I was quite flattered by the blonde's comments about my ass."**

**Yylfordt was at a complete loss for words as his brain tried to process what just happened, turning a shade of red that had nothing to do with his illness. Suddenly, in the back of the class, Yammy released a large sneeze reminiscent of a foghorn, which effectively broke the tension in the classroom. The dark skinned beauty looked towards the back and noticed the large student blowing his nose into his towel.**

**"Bless you big guy" The teacher said as she walked to the front of the classroom, "You need another towel back there?"**

**"Nah" Yammy replied, "I've still got some towel left unused." **

**Soon after, Yammy sneezed into what was left of the towel, which caused the towel to start dripping.**

**"Uhhhh, maybe now I do..." Yammy said holding his mucus covered towel-tissue.**

**As she headed back to the front of the class, she passed by Nakeem and Di-Roy and gave both students a swift smack on the back of the head with a smirk. As soon as she got to her desk, she found a clean towel hidden in a drawer, oddly enough, and handed it to a student up front who passed it back until it reached Yammy. Satisfied that Yammy was no longer in danger of sneezing someone or something out of the window, the teacher wrote her name on the whiteboard.**

**"Good morning class," The teacher spoke up, "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin and I'll be substituting for Mr. Ukitake whenever he is out. Since I'll likely be here rather often, I would like to learn each of your names, starting with my admirer and his friend."**

**Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly before he started laughing, wheezing slightly as Yylfordt's face reached a deeper shade of red.**

**Meanwhile, in Mr. Kyoraku's class, Starrk was fast asleep as usual, but he found himself rambling in his sleep. Starrk muttered what had sounded like 'hot for teacher' in his sleep, slurred only slightly by fatigue.**

**Despite the best intentions of teachers and students alike, it soon became clear that, due to the mysterious bug tearing through the school, classes would be pretty much pointless. Giving in to the now inevitable, and feeling a bit under the weather himself, Principal Luisenbarn decided to make it a half-day, releasing the students early so they could begin to recuperate. His announcement of such over the intercom was met with a mixture of cheers and coughs from those trying to cheer, with the odd moan mixed in. **

**Streaming out of the school as best as they could, the students all began to make their way home. Starrk and Grimmjow were being assisted to their cars by Tia and Nel, respectively.**

**"Heh, can't believe the old man actually did something halfway cool by letting us out early", Grimmjow said with a big grin on his face, contrasting with his now running nose.**

**Tia nodded in agreement as she held Starrk in place. "Yea, that was surprising, but really, it would have been pointless to continue."**

**Nel nodded in agreement as she resisted the urge to tickle her boyfriend just to see what would happen. "I think that the only ones not coming down with the bug are you, me, and Lillynette, Tia. Everyone else looks like death warmed over."**

**Starrk, more than half-asleep at this point, was barely able to walk in a nearly straight line, and kept humming "Hot for Teacher" under his breath as he leaned against Tia, who looked at her boyfriend with concern.**

**"I think I'm going to take Starrk to my place, he's in no condition to be by himself right now, since Lillynette's going home with Momo to keep her company.", Tia said.**

**"Poor little Momo, she got hit hard by whatever this is, didn't she?", Nel said. "I'm surprised that Lillynette is leaving her big brother alone when he feels so under the weather though."**

**Tia blushed slightly and looked at the ground for a second. "Well, she wasn't going to even though Momo really needed some help, but I kind of told her that I'd take care of her brother for her, and she smiled and hugged me."**

**"Awwww, how cute of her, wanting to give you two some quality alone time, even though our menfolk are little more than meat puppets at the moment.", Nel said.**

**"Hey, I'm no meat puppet, I'm a strapping young male in his prime woman!", Grimmjow half-snarled, half wheezed.**

**"Mm hmm, that would be a lot more convincing if your chin wasn't coated in snot.", Nel chirped mischeviously. **

**Grimmjow continued to grumble half-heartedly as Starrk, lost in a half-dream state, continued to hum and snore as the girls talked. Ulquiorra, somehow managing to walk on his own to his car, looked over at the group and nodded in sympathy, looking somewhat odd with his nose red from tissues. **

**Just as Nel was about to call out a greeting, a loud squealing noise was heard in the distance. As everyone turned their heads towards it, even Starrk who was in an awake moment, the same odd car from earlier in the morning peeled into the parking lot, barely even slowing down as two sacks, one large and one small, were casually thrown out of the car by the strange man with spikes sticking out of his forehead. Having made their odd delivery, the man and the dark-haired girl from before sped out of the parking lot without even a backwards glance.**

**"What the hell was that?", Nel inquired, even as Grimmjow was nudging Starrk lightly.**

**"Hey man, wasn't that the same car from this morning? And those were the freaks that kidnapped Nnoitra too, I think.", Grimmjow asked his drowsy friend.**

**"Hm, looked like it, I wonder what they threw out...", Starrk muttered, already going back into dreamy-mode.**

**"Wait, they were here earlier? And they kidnapped Nnoitra? Why didn't anyone say anything? Not that I really care what happens to him, but this should have been out there.", Nel asked her somewhat lucid boyfriend.**

**Just as Grimm was about to sheepishly answer, he looked around and saw the school's resident mad scientist, now rapidly approaching with a large grin on his face, and with no trace of illness visible.**

**Pointing, Grimmjow rallied to his defense. "Hey, he was there too, and I think he was the one who arranged it, and we just didn't want to get involved."**

**Tia, surprisingly, nodded and patted Grimmjow on the shoulder. "I think we can understand that."**

**"Indeed, my dears, don't be too harsh on them, for they did not know what to make of the events of this morning." Szayel, flashing a playful grin towards the group, and Ulquiorra who was still standing in confusion just to the side. **

**"Now, let's see what lovely presents Nemu and Akon left me!", Szayel exclaimed giddily as he began to tease the knot holding the larger bag shut, an unusually complex one from the looks of it.**

**"Nemu and Akon? You know those freaks? Although the girl did look kinda familiar... And why the hell aren't you sick?" Grimmjow asked, more than a little pissed that he felt like crap and the scientist was actually perky. **

**Ignoring the freak comment, Szayel continued to work on the massive knot on the large bag, agile fingers making rapid progress despite the bag starting to move and make strange muffled sounds. "Nemu and Akon are Mayuri's assistants. Hmm, he made some impressive progress to have returned the test subject this early. As for why I am not suffering as you are, quite simply put such a trivial thing as a minor sickness has long ceased to be a concern to me with my innovations in the field of pathogens."**

**Surprising all, Ulquiorra was the next to speak up. "Mayuri, as in Mayuri Kurotsuchi, your arch-rival?"**

**Grinning still, Szayel gave the squirming bag a couple good whacks as he neared completion on the knot. "Arch-rival, indeed, we did indulge in that petty rivalry for too long, didn't we? Once I established contact in a non-competitive fashion, we realized that letting such trivial human emotions and actions jeopardize the integrity of future co-operative scientific endeavors was rather pointless."**

**"Um, that's all well and good man, but that still doesn't explain what's in the bag.", Grimmjow said, eyeing the twitching bag warily.**

**"Oh, that! Well, during a recent series of experiments, I found that Test Subject 5 had a remarkable ability to absorb damage with little lasting effects, and had other more intangible qualities that make him quite an exemplary subject for, shall we say, more extreme experiments." Szayel, almost done with the large bag, decided to take a moment to examine the smaller bag.**

**"That... still doesn't answer the question.", Ulquiorra muttered, although dawning awareness started to show in his eyes.**

**"Hm? Oh, it doesn't? Very well, then. I contacted Mayuri upon finding out that he was very interested in pushing the extremes of body modification, letting him know that there was a test subject that would fit his requirements. He must have been very eager to have finished this quickly.", Szayel exclaimed happily as he undid the last knot of the large bag, yanking it up to reveal a tangle of messy hair and limbs, moaning and twitching slightly.**

**"Shit man, is that Nnoitra?", Grimm exclaimed, his statement perking Starrk up and shocking the girls and Ulquiorra into stunned silence.**

**"Indeed it is, although I do prefer calling him TS-5, or just Five for short, it makes the notations so much clearer." Szayel grinned as he pulled Nnoitra up, gazing at his colleague's handiwork and whistling in appreciation. **

**Outwardly, Nnoitra didn't look too much different than before, albeit a lot more disheveled and broken. What caused everyone save Szayel to gasp in shock was the new eyepatch covering his left eye, and a strange tattoo of a gothic-style number 5 on his tongue, which was being forcibly protruded by a strange apparatus. **

**"Oh yes, I must admit he does rather impeccable work, so many subtle alterations worked in with only a couple being rather visible. " The look of fear in Nnoitra's eyes as he gazed up at Szayel was near absolute, almost too scared to try to break free. **

**Nodding in satisfaction, Szayel dropped Nnoitra rather unceremoniously and picked up the much smaller bag, opening this one easily and grinning wide at the contents. "Ah, it should be so much fun to see if I can use these, considering how they have been treated." **

**After making his statement, a very familiar blonde haired student slowly approached the frighteningly giddy Szayel.**

**"Yo, baby bro," the ailing student greeted Szayel, "Aren't you supposed to give me a ride home?"**

**"Ah yes, seeing how you've fallen prey to this little bug, you're unfit to operate the motor vehicle. Therefore I am to escort you back home, but before we enter the car, could you be a dear and hold this bag for me?" Szayel replied, still retaining his scarily giddy demenor.**

**"Um, sure I guess." Yylfordt replied as he caught the mysterious bag, " So, like what's in this bag anyway?"**

**"Oh, curious about the bag's contents are we?" Szayel asked in response, "Feel free to take a little look inside if you wish."**

**A little wary of his little brother's giddy demeanor, but morbidly curious nonetheless, Yylfordt opened the bag, and what he saw inside filled him with a mixture of horror and disgust. His face suddenly turned pale and after a couple of minutes of stunned silence, the shocked student spoke out.**

**"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Yylfordt shouted, his voice shaky from fear and trying not to vomit on the asphalt. **

**"What? You don't like the little contribution of TS-5?" Szayel asked in response to Yylfordt's question, "I plan to experiment on these nifty little gems once we return home. And need I remind you of what we talked about with that foul language?"**

**"You mean to tell me, that this... this is..?" Yylfordt said, afraid to even finish his sentence though the creepy grin on his younger brother's face answered the unasked question.**

**"Now I also happen to have a potential cure for your ailment dear brother, but if you want said antidote, you'll have to help me out with this little experiment I'm planning with the contents of that bag." Szayel stated as he started up the car.**

**Yyfordt simply remained silent as he was to horrified to reply. **

**"Damn man... Poor Yylfordt..." Grimmjow said as he watched the bizarre scene unfold before him as everyone simply nodded in agreement.**

**Nnoitra, having come somewhat to his senses, watched the departing scientist with a look of abject fear, giving the bag a longing side-glance. Turning his head back to the stunned audience, Nnoitra simply whimpered and scrambled up, managing to run away but with a very curious limp.**

**Standing stunned silent by what they had just witnessed, the group all looked at each other, shrugged, and resumed heading to their cars.**

**"Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow, if they don't just cancel it outright.", Nel said to Tia and Starrk, waving playfully and patting Starrk on the head before unceremoniously shoving a mildly protesting Grimmjow into her car.**

**Tia smiled fondly as she watched Nel and Grimm leave the parking lot, and after nodding a farewell to Ulquiorra, who was getting ready to leave himself, she eased a now sleeping Starrk into her car. Looking at him fondly, she leaned over and gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead before turning on her car and taking him home.**


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise Party!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or it's characters, Tite Kubo does.  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Nnoitra's Plot, Ulquiorra's Surprise?**

**Life returned to normal at Las Noches High after a few days, the flu bug having worked it's way thoroughly through the populace. A strange sense of anticipation filled the halls now, and the students quickly returned to their normal routines. The school day started as usual for Starrk and Lilynette, each greeting their respective circle of friends. The lazy young man couldn't help but be happy for his younger sister, for she had finally found friends closer to her own age.**

**Lilynette and Momo discussed current school events while Kiyone was arguing with another boy over who had the better GPA, as well as which one could complete their assignments the fastest. **

**The new boy in the group was slightly taller and sported black hair, providing quite a contrast to Kiyone's bright blonde. He was wearing the standard male uniform, with the only accessory a white headband.**

**"Pfffft, the day you beat MY GPA, I'll eat my cell phone!", Kiyone shouted confidently at the slightly taller male student. "Besides, if memory serves me right, you're sucking big time in math Sentaro!"**

**"I've had a couple of minor, MINOR might I say, mishaps but you know I'll rebound!" Sentaro replied as the group made their way to the school entrance.**

**"Hah! You're a bigger dolt than I thought!"**

**"Not as big a dolt as you Kiyone!"**

**The two then found themselves arguing over who was the bigger moron as Lilynette and Momo ignored them.**

**"I swear, those two are secretly attracted to one another." Lilynette whispered to her friend.**

**"Oh my, they would certainly make an interesting couple" Momo said as she was trying to control her laughter.**

**"I know right?" Lilynette replied, "I'd hate to see their honeymoon though."**

**At that point, Momo could not help but find herself lost in a giggle fit. Despite the thought making her shudder a bit, Lilynette found the idea disturbingly funny as well. Of course both students knew that the image that they suddenly painted in their minds would never come to pass in real life.**

**Elsewhere, Starrk met up with Grimmjow, who had made a full recovery from the illness.**

**"So, I see your sister's fitting in pretty quickly." Grimmjow said, observing Lilynette amongst her friends.**

**"Yeah, I'm somewhat surprised she made friends so quickly on the first day." Starrk replied inbetween yawns.**

**"I'm not" Grimmjow said, "She always struck me as a social butterfly."**

**"I guess so." Starrk replied lazily.**

**"You know man, you can't always be there for Lily." Grimmjow said, "She's got to make her own fuck ups once in awhile."**

**"I know that, but still, she's all the family I got. Aside from my uncles of course." Starrk replied.**

**"I suppose your right, I wouldn't know since I don't have any siblings." Grimmjow replied.**

**"Honestly, that's a good thing" Starrk said jokingly.**

**"The hell do you mean by that?" Grimmjow replied.**

**"If you had a younger brother you'd bully the little guy constantly, and if you had a younger sister, you'd be completely whipped." Starrk replied.**

**"Ah, what do you know." Grimmjow said as he lightly and playfully socked Starrk on the arm.**

**Showing absolutely no learning curve, or perhaps proving that there is such a thing as a negative curve, Nnoitra was once more stalking the parking lot, completely focused on Starrk. Muttering to himself, he watched the pair walking towards the school, trying to adjust to his new lack of depth perception. Unable to accept that his recent traumas were in any way, shape, or form his fault, Nnoitra grumbled as he blamed Starrk for everything, declaring him mentally to be his arch nemesis. Remembering the sleepy student's surprising fighting skills, and showing just a tiny shred of self-preservation, Nnoitra realized that a direct physical confrontation was out of the question. Going through his loved ones was out of the question as well, shuddering as he remembered the aftermath. He did have a vague idea of how to strike back, but no idea yet as how to pull it off. **

**Grimmjow and Starrk made it to their first class, only to be greeted with the sight of the newly returned Mr. Ukitake, much to Yylfordt's dismay. Yoruichi Shinhouen did prove to be very popular with the student body, but there was always something about Juushiro Ukitake that seemed to inspire everyone he came in contact with, and his classes couldn't think of life without the rather sickly instructor.**

**Having had extra time to prepare a lesson due to his prolonged sick leave, Mr. Ukitake had an awesome lesson planned on the rise of the Roman Empire. At first Grimmjow had no interest, after all it WAS still a history lesson. Once started to get into graphic detail of some of the bloodier battles of expansion, however, Grimmjow perked up dramatically. Despite the dramatic use of miniatures and slideshows, though, Starrk couldn't resist the siren call of sleep. Mr. Ukitake, seeing this, simply smiled to himself and continued teaching the lesson, musing on how he and his uncle seem to share a good amount of traits. Just as the lesson was really getting going, the bell rang, signalling that the two friends would have to part ways for a little bit.**

**"See ya at PE Starrk", Grimmjow said as he snickered, "Let's hope Yachiru doesn't run you ragged again"**

**"Yeah yeah 'Kitty'" Starrk replied sarcasticaly as the two students made their way to their respective classes.**

**Starrk's next class was Science, with Mr. Urahara. He looked forward to this class every day, mostly for the chance to share some time with his beautiful lab partner. Excellent compant notwithstanding, Starrk looked forward to this class for the inevitable explosions and fireworks, which usually happened at least once a day.**

**"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Starrk" Tia said as she greeted and embraced her beloved.**

**"As am I, although I am going to miss cuddling close to you." Starrk replied sweetly, returning the embrace.**

**"One thing I WON'T miss though... Szayel in one of those Candy Striper outfits." Tia said, shuddering at the memory.**

**"Oh, tell me about it..." Starrk replied as he also shuddered, "Though they did look nice on Nel and Lily."**

**"That's true." Tia replied, "Lily was especially eager to help out wasn't she?"**

**"Yeah." Starrk answered, "It was rather cute, but kinda frightening at the same time."**

**Tia giggled at Starrk's assessment, and the couple sat down and began to focus on their assignment. Looking over at her boyfriend, Tia was mildly astonished that the normally sleepy student was wide awake and looking around. In a previous class, Tia had asked Starrk why he stays awake for this class and sleeps through the others. Starrk had told her that he liked explosions and considering who was teaching the class, he didn't want to suddenly fall prey to an experiment. Tia once again found herself giggling at her boyfriend's responses.**

**Having easily completed the day's assignment in record time, Szayel Apporo Grantz was quite busy on a project of his own. Being the curious sorts they were, and having virtually no self-preservation instinct, Nakeem and Di-Roy approached the busy scientist in training.**

**"Huh huh huh huh, So like when are you gonna make us something to help us pick up chicks?" Nakeem asked.**

**"Yeah, heh heh heh heh, we wanna score!" Di-Roy added in, "Give us the stuff!"**

**"Ugh..." Szayel replied, "Can you two barbarians PLEASE get away, I'm conducting some very important research! Besides, I don't have time to focus on such a trivial matter as 'picking up chicks'."**

**"Woah!" Nakeem stated as he observed and picked up a nearby bottle, "What's this do? It's like really shiny."**

**"No no no! Put that down, these chemicals are not meant for children to play with." Szayel replied, trying to get the two other students to comply.**

**"Hey I want to see the bottle too buttmunch!" Di-Roy stated as he reached for the bottle.**

**"No way dillhole! I'm looking at it" Nakeem replied as his gaze remained fixated on the bottle.**

**"It's my turn to look fartknocker!" Di-Roy said as he punched Nakeem.**

**The punch caused the larger student to drop the bottle, which then broke and splashed all over Szayel.**

**"Damn it all! Not only have you ruined my clothes but you destroyed my concoction before I even had a chance to test it!" Szayel said, frustrated with the two moronic students.**

**"Huh huh huh huh, he said 'Cock'" Nakeem said as he was laughing. Di-Roy simply laughed along with the larger student in addition to making a spring like sound.**

**"Now I must return home to shower and change..." Szayel muttered as he stormed out of the classroom.**

**"Huh huh huh huh huh huh What a dork!" Nakeem said as he observed the clearly irritated Szayel.**

**"Yeah heh heh heh heh, he'll never score!" Di-Roy chimed in, acting as if the bottle in question never existed.**

**Back at Tia and Starrk's table, the couple could not help but observe the event that just transpired.**

**"I can only wonder what sort of bizarre reaction that strange chemical is gonna cause..." Tia wondered aloud.**

**"Who knows with Szayel." Starrk added in lazily.**

**"Say Tia, You want to head out for lunch today?" Starrk asked, quickly changing the subject.**

**"Sure, it's a rather nice day and I'm in the mood for something different anyway." Tia replied.**

**"Awesome" Starrk replied, "We'll meet up after P.E. Then?"**

**"That works." Tia replied.**

**Just as the couple finished their mini-conversation, the bell signalling the end of second period rang. P.E. class was the same as usual, no change in the routine. Yammy, Poww, and Edorad were lifting weights, Grimmjow was engaged in a table top tennis match with Yylfordt, and Starrk was, once again, being run around the gym by the assistant coach/mascot, Yachiru. Before long, the bell rang once more, this time signaling lunch. Once clean and changed back into his normal school attire, Starrk made his way over to Tia's locker to meet up for lunch. As the couple started to head towards the parking lot, Nelliel watched them go and decided to follow them out of curiosity.**

**"Woah, where's Nel going?" Grimmjow thought to himself as he quickly began to follow Nelliel.**

**Once the couple made their way to Starrk's car, they quickly embraced each other. But before they could do much more, let alone leave for lunch, Nelliel had caught up with them.**

**"Hey, where are you two heading off to?" Nelliel inquired.**

**"'Bel and I were gonna head out for lunch today." Starrk replied as he began to blush slightly.**

**"Starrk and I thought it would be a good idea to do something a little different today since the weather is so lovely." Tia added.**

**"Suuuuuuure you were." Nelliel said grinning mischieviously, "Then you two were gonna sneak off somewhere to play kissy face."**

**Starrk and Tia remained silent as they both blushed slightly, despite the couple being used to Nelliel's tendency to pick and play. **

**"Aww, don't get flustered now, I was only playing." Nelliel said trying to break the awkward silence, "I was gonna ask if you wouldn't mind Grimm and I coming along as well."**

**"Sure." Starrk said lazily.**

**"I don't see where would be a problem." Tia added in, relaxing as their complexions returned to normal.**

**"Awesome, and besides, I figured Grimm would want to get out also. Plus, I wanted to talk with you guys about something anyway." Nelliel said as she looked around, grinning as she spotted a very familar figure advancing on them.**

**"Well, speak of the devil." Starrk said as the figure approached.**

**"Hey, what's going on here, you guys planning something fun without me? What the hell man?" Grimmjow said.**

**"Oh Kitty-Chan, don't be so grouchy. I was asking Starrk and Tia if we could join them for an off-campus lunch." Nelliel said as she playfully poked her boyfriend.**

**"'Kitty-chan?'" Starrk asked trying not to snicker.**

**"Pffffft Fuck you 'El Lobo'" Grimmjow said jokingly.**

**Starrk simply grinned as he observed Nelliel playfully poking Grimmjow.**

**"So, where are we going for lunch anyway?" Tia asked.**

**"Ooooh I say we should go to that new pizza place. I've heard nothing but good things about it plus, it's not too far from the school." Nelliel replied.**

**"Sounds good to me." Grimmjow added, **

**"Besides, they're serving the 'Mystery Meat' again... I don't feel like getting the shits or puking my guts out."**

**"I'm actually in the mood for pizza, oddly enough." Tia said.**

**"Pizza does sound pretty good." Starrk added in his usual lazy tone.**

**"Then it's decided!" Nelliel said cheerfully, "Pizza it is!"**

**With their lunch plan worked out, both couples headed to their respective vehicles and then drove off for the pizza place. Upon arrival, the first thing they all noticed was the strange name of the establishment. The sign was a bright neon purple color which read 'Gluttoneria', framed by a bright blue border. The rest of the building seemed rather normal on the outside, with Roman-inspired decor on the inside.**

**"Woah" Grimmjow saw as he stared at the rather strange sign, "What the hell kinda name is 'Gluttoneria' for a pizza joint?"**

**"I think it's kinda fitting, considering how much SOME people can eat" Nelliel said as she playfully poked the blue haired student.**

**Starrk snickered slightly at the little scene taking place, and joined the rest of the crew inside the restaurant. Quickly scanning the room, the group was mildly surprised to see a good amount of other students taking their lunch here. Apache and Mila Rose were sitting at a table, arguing over something trivial in very loud voices. Ggio Vega, Yylfordt and Edorad were sitting on the other side of the room, having a spirited discussion about some of the new game titles being released soon. A few tables over, Avirama and Findor were sitting at their table watching Nirgge waste time at the dessert table. The heavy set student couldn't quite make up his mind, asking tons of questions about each dessert much to the frustration of the worker. Yammy had a table to himself, sitting almost next to Ggio, Edorad and Yylfordt. **

**While quickly devouring his five large pizzas and large drink, Yammy was looking around the restaurant, taking in the decor and taking extra time to examine the various togas featured in several scenes.**

**As Starrk stood around taking this all in, he was suddenly ambushed from behind by a small jumping figure.**

**"There you are Starrky!" A young, semi-shrill voice sounded, "I was wondering where the hell you were!"**

**"Lilynette, watch your language and how on earth did you get here?" Starrk replied, concerned.**

**"Momo and I rode here with Yylfordt and Ggio." Lilynette replied plainly, "And I figured you guys were gonna come here anyway."**

**Starrk remained silent as he went to go join Grimmjow, Tia, and Nelliel at their table, which just happened to be right next to the one that Lilynette and Momo had claimed. Indeed, Grimmjow had already pushed the tables together upon request of the girls.**

**"So, who's getting what?" Grimmjow asked as he took his seat next to Nelliel, "I'm getting the meat lovers, looks pretty good."**

**"Lily and I already placed our order" Momo said.**

**"Cheese for me!" Nelliel replied happily.**

**"Pepperoni." Starrk added, "Make it a large."**

**This came as a slight surprise to Nelliel and Grimmjow , since Starrk wasn't known to be a heavy eater. After a moment, Nelliel quickly figured out Starrk's real intentions, planning to share his pizza with Tia.**

**"Dude!" Grimmjow blurted out, "Are you fucking SERIOUS? You're actually going to eat decent sized portions?"**

**"Well... I... um..." Starrk stammered as he blushed slightly, which caused Lilynette to burst into a giggle fit, "I planned to share mine with Bel."**

**"That's sweet of you Starrk, but you don't have to be so generous." Tia said lovingly as she hugged the still blushing Starrk.**

**"It's alright Bel, I don't mind." Starrk said with a gentle smile as he returned the hug.**

**"Hey now, don't you two get TOO cozy now, I DO want to eat you know." Lilynette said sarcastically. Momo giggled quietly at her friend's response.**

**Tia and Starrk simply remained silent while Grimmjow and Nelliel were laughing at Lilynette's statement.**

**"So, what did you want to talk to us about Nel?" Starrk said, having regained his composure.**

**"Well, as you guys know, UIqui's birthday is today and I thought it would be really awesome if we threw him a surprise party." Nelliel said.**

**"What? Throw that little emo fuck a party? Nel? Babe? Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked, shocked at Nelliel's proposal.**

**"Aw come on now Grimm, everyone should be allowed to have fun sometimes, without having to be under the influence of one of Szayel's failed potions." Nelliel replied, reasoning with her boyfriend.**

**"This IS Ulquiorra we're talking about here Nel." Starrk added, "The guy's almost like an android or something, I dunno if he's even CAPABLE of having fun."**

**"He sure was having fun the night of the dance when he wore that Ziggy Stardust outfit." Tia said, trying not to giggle at the mental image her statement conjured.**

**"Yea he was, even though he drank some of Szayel's Smart Ass Potion or whatever the fuck he calls that shit." Grimmjow replied, bursting out in laughter as he recalled that event.**

**"You know, speaking of Szayel, do you think he's alright?" Nelliel asked, "I mean who knows what was in that stuff Nakeem and Di Roy accidentally splashed on him."**

**Just as Nel was wondering as to the state of their fellow student, a rather loud, panicked scream was heard from outside, immediately seizing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. **

**Thanks to the oversized picture window, the students watched as a thin, blue haired student wearing glasses and a gray school uniform was running past the restaurant, almost as if he was deeply terrified by whatever was in hot pursuit . As he ran out of sight at a surprisingly high speed, the students looked at each other, wondering what could have prompted that display. Their curiosity was soon satisfied, for running in comparatively slow motion was the cause of the panic.**

**Following the blue haired student's path, although at a far more leisurely pace due to the bouncy moon shoes on his feet, was none other than Szayel himself, a rather demented yet gleeful expression on his face. The moon shoes alone would have been enough to capture the attention of his unexpected audience, but alas for the watchers, they were by far his most normal piece of attire.**

**His eyes were covered by large WWI-era aviator goggles, complimented by a flowing red scarf tied around his neck. In his hands were clutched a halfway-shucked ear of corn and tube of some form of lubricant, which was leaving a trail behind him due to the excessively tight grip. All of this would have been odd by itself, but the highlight was by far the chain that was bouncing in the air with each step from around waist level, with a good size blue cross dangling from the end. Overall, this would have been not too bad, for Szayel at least, if the rest of him wasn't completely naked. Given the location of the chain, and the lack of a belt or any support, Szayel was quite accidentally revealing not only his surprisingly impressive anatomy, but a very unique piercing location.**

**Szayel was giggling maniacally with each step, until he finally spotted his quarry.**

**"Come back here Red Baron!", the clearly drugged-out-of-his-mind student cried, grinning wickedly at his prey.**

**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK LITTLE MONKEY!" The bespectled student shouted from a distance as he continued to run at top speed away from Szayel.**

**Grimmjow and Starrk watched the scene taking place and remained silent, unable to believe what they were seeing.**

**"Oh... my..." Nelliel said as she was fighting her laughter, and failing.**

**"Wha... what is that... on his...?" Tia said trying to regain her composure.**

**"WOOOOOO! NICE ASS PINKY!" Mila Rose shouted as she viewed the genius's naked form while Apache simply wolf whistled.**

**"HOLY SHIT PINKY'S PACKING!" Lilynette shouted as she too beheld the sight before her.**

**"This was NOT something I wanted to see during lunch." Momo said as she was trying to cover her eyes.**

**Starrk and Grimmjow were frozen in place, silent as their brains tried to work around what they just witnessed. Grimmjow is the first to crack, busting out in hysterical laughter. A little further down, Ggio turns to Yylfordt with a puzzled look on his face.**

**"Dude..." Ggio said, "How in the hell can you STAND to live with that guy? I mean, what goes on inside his head to make him do weird shit like that?"**

**"You so don't want to know bro, you SO don't want to know." Yylfordt replied as he placed his hand over his face, shaking his head slowly with a resigned look.**

**Once the group composed themselves, and they received their food, they went back to the previous topic of discussion, Ulquiorra's surprise party.**

**"So you think the little emo bastard's gonna LET us throw him a party?" Grimmjow said.**

**"Now now Grimm" Nelliel replied, "It wouldn't be a SURPRISE party if the little guy knew about it, would it?"**

**"I dunno, it's just that I never think of the guy as the 'Let's get people together and have fun' type." Grimmjow said as he began to tear into his lunch.**

**"Hmm, if we're going to keep this a secret, someone's going to have to distract Ulquiorra and somehow get him to the party without arousing suspicion." Starrk chimed in.**

**"Leave that one to Sunsun" Tia replied, "She can distract him, and then claim that she needs to pick up something for a school project when she leads him to the party."**

**"Hah, where's she going to take him to kill time, the graveyard?" Lilynette chimed in, "I mean, he looks like a freaking vampire the way he dresses."**

**"Hahahahaha! Good one munchkin" Grimmjow replied laughing.**

**"Lily..." Starrk said sternly.**

**"What? You know it's true." Lilynette replied.**

**"I just thought of a good question, where are we going to have the party? His house would be out if we're going to keep it a surprise." Momo asked.**

**"That's a good question Momo.", Lilynette replied, "Ulqui-bat probably wouldn't like us trouncing around on his turf anyway."**

**"Can't have it at my house, the place is kinda small, and I don't think he'd ever willingly come over, even if Sunsun drags him." Grimmjow said plainly.**

**"Mine's out too..." Nelliel added, "Not that my brothers would mind or anything, but it's already pretty cramped."**

**"Our place is out too." Starrk said. "The neighbors would probably get annoyed at us."**

**"Mom wouldn't like a lot of people in the house at one time." Tia added, "So my house is out too..."**

**"Dudes, you guys are planning a party and you didn't consult me?" a familiar voice stated as it approached closer.**

**"Oh, hey Yylfordt, when the fuck are you gonna have your crazy ass little brother committed?" Grimmjow asked, laughing at the embarassed look on the blonde haired student's face.**

**"We've tried, numerous times..." Yylfordt muttered. "Anyway, I over heard you guys are planning to throw the Dark Knight a party, so why not throw it at my house?"**

**"Dude... you KNOW who lives there right?" Grimmjow said.**

**"Yeah I know that bro, but as long as we stay out of 'Dorkster's Lab' we'll be fine. Besides I've got all the party essentials, a big screen TV, multiple gaming consoles, and a decent sized living room." Yylfordt explained.**

**"Dude... big screen TV?" Grimmjow replied, "AND MULTIPLE gaming consoles? FUCK YES!"**

**"What about your parents Yylfordt? Wouldn't they object to us having a party? And, of course there's still Szayel to worry about." Starrk said plainly.**

**"Aww, Szayel isn't THAT bad, so he decided to randomly streak and show off his rather large and pierced junk, big deal," Nelliel added, trying to hold back her giggles.**

**"Dad's goes on a lot of overseas buisness trips and Mom works back-to-back shifts at the hospital, so they're hardly ever home." Yylfordt replied, "Even if they WERE home they wouldn't mind a party, though it'd be supervised."**

**"Hmm, it wouldn't be unreasonable for Sunsun to come up with some excuse to pick up something from your house, so this could work..", Starrk mused.**

**"Yea, she can say that she needs to borrow a rare scientific text or something." Tia added, supporting Starrk's musings.**

**"That works." Starrk said lazily, draping his arm around Tia's shoulders.**

**"Sweet digs, awesome tech, and no supervision?" Grimmjow said, "Shit man, you've got like the perfect party place!"**

**"So, you guys want to throw the party at my house?" Yylfordt asked.**

**"Sure, even if it WASN'T Batman's birthday, we'd HAVE to throw a party there anyway." Grimmjow replied eagerly.**

**"What about me?" Lilynette asked, "I hope I'M invited."**

**"Of course you are Lily, if you wanted to go that is, and that goes for your friends Momo and Kiyone too." Starrk replied.**

**"Yay!" Lilynette cheered as she gave her older brother a big hug, Momo simply smiling at the tender-hearted scene before her.**

**"Aside from myself, Grimm, Starrk, Tia, Lily, Momo, Kiyone, Szayel, Yylfordt, Sunsun, and the guest of honor, who else is gonna be attending this birthday bash?" Nelliel asked.**

**"Hm, I think we should invite Yammy, Ggio and Edorad if they want, and since Sunsun's going, Apache and Mila Rose will want to go too.", Tia chimed in.**

**"That sounds about good, we don't want it too large, and we know everybody, so that works.", Grimmjow replied. **

**"Wait a sec." Nelliel said, "What about Tesla?"**

**"Good luck with the one Nel, Tesla's Spoon-Fucker's little bitch." Grimmjow replied, "He'd never come to a party that his precious 'master' wasn't invited to.**

**Starrk nodded in agreement, starting to feel a bit drowsy from his lunch, and looked to Yyolfordt. "Sure it's not too much trouble to throw the party tonight?"**

**"Nah man, it's cool. We can made a food stop after school, and I don't think he'd like a lot of decorations anyway. Besides, we have a lot of freaky looking stuff in the house, and any kind of music you want.", Yylfordt replied.**

**"Alright, yay, it's settled! Now we've just got to talk to Sunsun and get a list of what we need!", Nelliel chimed in, grinning widely at the thought of party planning. **

**Tia nodded, leaning into Starrk's embrace. "I'll talk to Sunsun next class period, I'm sure she'd have no problem helping us out."**

**"Tia and I can head over to Yylfordt's place early to help decorate and get the party stuff set up, then, and Starrk and Grimm can go make the food run.", Nelliel added, practically bouncing in her seat with all the excitement. **

**Grimmjow shrugged in agreement, knowing that he'd find a food run far less boring than decorating for the Bat's party, and Starrk nodded his assent as well.**

**"Sounds good Nel, and hey, who knows, this might actually be fun.", Grimmjow said.**

**Having finished up their lunches and worked out a few more details of their party plans for later, all of the students headed back to school, making it just in time for the class bell. Surprisingly, as they were heading to the front doors, chatting with each other, they were joined by none other than Szayel, looking about as normal as he usually does and clad in an immaculate school uniform. Practically bounding up the steps to the door, he was whistling a jaunty old seafaring tune. The crowd stopped to look at each other as Szayel left them behind, and snickers were heard from a few of the students.**

**This event aside, the rest of the school day dragged on for those who knew about the party. The planners were all working out mental lists, and the invitees were curious not only as to what a party for Ulquiorra would be like, but what a party thrown in the home turf of the local mad scientist could be like as well. **

**Finally, the final bell rung, resulting in the usual exodus of students, with one dragging behind, muttering to himself. Nnoitra, having overheard party planning snippets, had been waiting for his invitation, only to be shunned. While not surprising to virtually anyone but Nnoitra himself, this act really pissed off the now one-eyed student, to the point where he swore he would follow one of the invitees and crash the party. Perhaps he would have thought twice about this had he overheard where the party was going to be held, but he was past caring about things like that. Finding out that Starrk and Lillynette were going to be present at a supposedly neutral location made him almost drool with thoughts of revenge for his humiliation and mutilation. After a couple of minutes, Nnoitra's 'minion' Tesla approached the lanky student.**

**"Master Nnoitra," the meek student said, "Did you get your invitation to the party Miss Nelliel is throwing?"**

**"Fuck NO I didn't!" Nnoitra replied angrily. **

**"Those stuck up little fuck heads think they're better than me! Well, I'll show those two ass pirates what's what, then I'll have their bitches all to myself." Nnoitra ranted as a perverse grin made it's way onto his face.**

**Tesla remained silent as his 'Master' ranted and raved. The quiet and reserved student learned quickly that it was best to let Nnoitra vent rather than try to reason with him. Nnoitra continued to rant when suddenly an idea came to the freakishly tall student's mind.**

**"Hey Tesla, come here..." Nnoitra said, beckoning his servant.**

**"Alright here's what I want you to do..." the perverted student said as he began to whisper something in Tesla's ear.**

_**Meanwhile with Grimmjow and Starrk...**_

**"Okay, so we're going to head over to Yylfordt's place and scope things out, we'll meet you guys there?", Nel inquired, looking over at Grimmjow and Starrk, the latter of which walking hand-in-hand with Tia. **

**"Yea, we'll go pick up the food, shouldn't take too long.", Grimmjow replied, a mischevious grin on his face. **

**Nel, way too excited about the party planning to notice whatever mischief her boyfriend was up to, gave Grimm a big hug and peck on the cheek before bounding to her car, Tia following shortly behind after giving Starrk a tender, sweet kiss.**

**"So, what's with the grin man?", Starrk drawled, feeling in dire need of a nap if he was to stay awake later.**

**"Heh, well, it occured to me that a birthday party wouldn't be complete without a birthday cake, and since we're the ones picking up the food, we can get whatever the hell we want! Imagine the look on his face if we get him, say , a pretty princess cake!" Grimmjow snickered at the thought.**

**Smiling despite himself, Starrk gave his friend a look. "You do know, though, that if we come back with something like that, it might inspire Nel to dress us all up to match the theme..."**

**Eyes widening at the notion, with a slight twitch, the grin mostly fled Grimmjow's face before he shrugged. "Eh, whatever man, but we're still stuck with whatever they have at the grocery store, there's no time for a custom job. So hey, we might not have a choice."**

**Shrugging in reply, the friends headed off to the store, figuring that they would be able to get all the listed items in fairly good time. The only delay they faced was in the bakery department, as Grimm agonized between the aforementioned princess cake, and another cake that happened to be in stock but was far more appropriate. **

**Shopping done with about an hour to spare before Ulquiorra's arrival, Grimmjow and Starrk headed over to the Grantz place, both a little nervous about sharing close quarters with Szayel for any length of time.**

**"So man, you've been to Yylfordt's place before, right? It doesn't have any freaky inventions hidden in corners or anything, right?", Grimmjow asked his friend.**

**Surprisingly, Starrk shook his head. "Actually, I've never been to his place before, we tend to hang out either at my place or at someone else's. I think he tries to duck his brother as much as possible."**

**Suppressing a shudder, Grimmjow pulls up to the address Nelliel gave him, looking at the house in wonder, for indeed it was a surprisingly normal two-story house, if a little on the large side. **

**Grimmjow was about to second guess the address until Nelliel came running out of the door, big grin on her face as she flying tackled Grimmjow as he got out of the car.**

**"Perfect timing Grimm-kitty! We're just finishing up the decorations and Szayel helped us and he shared his stash of Pixy Stix with us and we made sure they were normal by testing them on Yylfordt and we ate them all but I had the most and now everything looks all bouncy and quivery!", Nelliel somehow managed to say in one breath, twitching from what appeared to be a massive sugar rush.**

**Still in the car, Starrk started snickering as a super-hyperactive Nelliel decided that Grimmjow was moving too slow and picked him up in a fireman's carry before he could get a single word out. Getting out to follow his confused friend inside, he smiled warmly as Tia, who was not visibly hyper at all, came out to greet him.**

**"I'm so happy you're here, I guess everything was pretty easy to get?", Tia asked.**

**"Yea, we made pretty good time, and even picked up a cake for the birthday boy. I'm glad Sunsun was willing to work with us.", Starrk replied, taking his girlfriend in his arms.**

**"She was more than happy to help, she wanted to do something for his birthday anyway, but didn't know what to do.", Tia stated, taking Starrk's hand and leading him inside the spacious living room.**

**As it turned out, Yylfordt wasn't understating all of the amenities, the room was packed with all kinds of entertainment tech, complete with a projection TV and an entire section that could have served as a museum of home video game consoles. The decor, while not as wild as expected, was still rather eccentric, with odd statues and carvings looking down from their places on the wall. Not much decoration was really needed for the party, but the decorators did manage to make a "Happy Birthday Ulquiorra" banner, black and green on white, and found some balloons to match. **

**As Tia led Starrk over to a comfy, overstuffed loveseat, Nel was alternating between glomping Grimm, who was busy trying to put the food away, and bouncing up and down, babbling happily. Yylfordt was sitting in a chair in the corner, arms crossed and looking wary, jumping only as Szayel barged into the room, clad in a very tasteful white satin Mandarin-style outfit and holding a strange, yet antique looking object.**

**"Oh, how nice, a larger audience! Nel, I found the instrument I was telling you about!" With a flourish, Szayel set the odd-looking 'instrument', which seemed to be nothing but a weird looking wooden box and a couple of wires sticking out of it, on the coffee table in the living room.**

**"Um, what the hell kind of instrument is that?", Grimmjow inquired, curious yet hesitant about asking since this was, in fact, Szayel.**

**"I am not surprised you do not recognize a technological marvel when presented with one, but here, I am feeling tolerant of ignorance today." Ignoring Grimm's snarl, Szayel continued. "This is called a theremin, after the inventor, and is in fact one of the prize pieces of my collection, for not only is it one of the few actually built by Leon Theremin, but is still in working order."**

**"But how the fuck do you play it, there's no strings or keys?", Grimmjow asked, deciding to voice the question that all save Yylfordt, who was now twitching slightly, were wondering.**

**"The theremin is unique amongst instruments, for it is played without touching the instrument at all, instead it reads the electrical signature of your hands and feeds the signal to a speaker, which amplifies the sound. In layman's terms, my dear kitty, I wave my hands between these two wires and sound comes out, and the sound changes depending on how and where I wave my hands.", Szayel clarified, quite used to doing so. "And I just happen to be quite proficient with the theremin."**

**Knowing what was coming, Yylfordt covered his ears with his hands, earning many curious stares. Before anyone could question him, a strange, etherial high-pitched sound started coming from Szayel and his strange contraption. After supposedly "warming up" his instrument, Szayel decided to offer his rendition of the overture of Swan Lake to the crowd, managing to nail the melody as well as can be expected. **

**"Well, that's... unusual.", Tia said, snuggling with her boyfriend on the loveseat.**

**"Yea, but it's not half bad, just needs some getting used to.", Starrk replied.**

**Grin firmly in place, Szayel wrapped up his performance with a flourish, bowing before his audience. "I thought that perhaps the guest of honor might appreciate this, his taste is rather refined."**

**Grimmjow, shaking his head to get the ringing out of his ears, snorted at that but otherwise said nothing, not wanting to get in any kind of confrontation with the possibly still drugged mad scientist.**

**Having arranged the food and putting the drinks in the fridge to chill, there was still at least a half hour before Sunsun was supposed to bring Ulquiorra. This worked out quite well, since the guests were starting to arrive, Yammy being the first to make his big, and quite bold entrance clad in nothing but a toga made out of a king size sheet. The toga would have been more impressive if it were not emblazoned with a design of tiny pink flowers swirling on a white background. **

**"Toga! Toga!". Yammy cried, quite happy in his unconventional attire.**

**"Um, Yammy man, where did you get that... toga?", Grimmjow asked, snickering and trying to keep a straight face.**

**"My mom let me use her sheets since mine had to be put in these weird toxic waste barrels.", Yammy replied.**

**Shortly after the exchange Yammy spotted the snack table. On the table were bags of chips of various flavors and various candies. But the most distinguishing item on the table was the birthday cake. The cake was a short two layer covered in white fondant with a green border and a cartoon style bat with short wings and green crossed eyes.**

**Unwilling to ask further, the party hosts turned their attentions to the other arriving guest, and before long the entire crew was there save for Sunsun and Ulquiorra. Lillynette kept giggling at Yammy's toga even as she tried to see if there were any Pixy Stix left.**

**Tesla was, of course the last one to arrive to the party. The blonde, shy student was still unsure as to what Nnoitra was planning, but he did not dare question his master's whims and simply went along with Nnoitra's plans.**

**Noticing the distinct sound of Ulquiorra's car even over the crowd, Tia waved her hand, getting Nelliel's attention and pointing towards the window.**

**"Okay everybody, the guest of honor just pulled up, so everyone except for Szayel find someplace to hide, and when he shuts the door behind them, we all jump out and yell "Surprise!".", Nelliel instructed the crew, and unwilling to question the alliance between the bubbly, sugar-high girl and the resident mad scientist, everyone found someplace to hide. Yammy had a bit of trouble due to his size, but decided to put a lampshade over his head and pretend to be a very large, pink, flowery lamp.**

**Hearing the knock on the door, Szayel rushed over to play the part of gracious host and opened it, revealing a grinning Sunsun and a wary yet stoic Ulquiorra.**

**"Ah, yes, Sunsun my dear, you're here for my notes, yes? Come in, both of you, I would be remiss as a host to let you stand outside.", Szayel said, the very picture of hospitality.**

**"Why thank you Szayel, that's very kind of you to offer. We'd love to come in for a moment.", Sunsun replied, playing along.**

**Sighing to himself, Ulquiorra took a step inside, just enough to clear the door, and jumped a little as Szayel rushed behind him to shut the door loudly. Hearing the cue, almost everyone save Starrk, who had fallen asleep in his hiding spot under the couch, jumped out or, in Yammy's case, fumbled with the lampshade.**

**"SURPRISE!", the crew shouted, as Nel unfurled a banner that read "Happy Birthday Ulquiorra!"**

**Eye twitching slightly, yet stunned with surprise, Ulquiorra looked back to the door, only to see Szayel standing there, guarding it with a wicked grin. Realizing that he had been set up, he looked to Sunsun, who silently pleaded with him to play along, and sighed.**

**"Well, this is certainly unexpected. I did not think that knowledge of my birthday was so widespread.", Ulquiorra replied. **

**"I'm sorry about the deception, Ulquiorra, but I thought that this was a really sweet idea, and I wanted to do something for your birthday myself but I couldn't think of anything.", Sunsun said, looking down and putting her hand over her mouth coquettishly.**

**"I did not anticipate a party, or any celebration, but this is... tasteful, at least.", Ulquiorra reassured Sunsun, taking her hand and squeezing it.**

**Smiling and holding her boyfriend's hand, Sunsun smiled wider and together they join the shenanigans already starting to unfold. Yylfordt had already cued the pre-mixed party music, and Ggio, Edorad, and Yammy had started tearing into the snacks. Nelliel was dancing to the music, prompting Lillynette, Momo, Szayel, Kiyone, Apache, and Mila Rose to join in. Starrk and Tia were sitting on the couch, deep in conversation and watching the happy dancing people, and seeing Ulquiorra and Sunsun, scooted over to let them sit down.**

**"I'm glad you're not upset, Ulquiorra. Nel really wanted to do something for your birthday, she doesn't think such things should go unnoticed.", Starrk said.**

**"It's certainly a surprise, but as surprises go, at least this one looks entertaining, and I'm not so callous as to complain about or refuse something that had such pure intentions.", Ulquiorra explained, almost visibly relaxing, albeit slowly. **

**Nodding, Starrk pulled Tia closer and snuggled with her, both now watching and smiling at the bouncing, happy people dancing. Ulquiorra and Sunsun decided to follow suit, with Sunsun giggling at Apache and Mila Rose starting their own dance-off competition. **

**Ggio managed to give Ulquiorra and Sunsun cups of soda before getting dragged into the competition as an impromptu judge, very much against his will. Yammy, wanting to join in the dancing but having about as much natural talent as the lampshade that he was still wearing, still happily bounced up and down, causing minor tremors with each landing. Even Tesla was begining to enjoy himself as he began to unwind, slowly, but surely.**

**The party was soon in full swing, and even Ulquiorra could be seen to have a smile on his face, when Tia perked up, hearing a strange sound from outside.**

**"Wait, do you guys hear that? It sounds like someone banging around outside the house.", Tia said to Ulquiorra and Sunsun loud enough for the other partygoers to hear. Curious, Szayel went over to the big picture window facing the street, reluctantly joined by Yylfordt.**

**"Why, indeed, it would seem that TS-5 is attempting, and failing, to do some damage to a car that I believe belongs to Starrk.", Szayel remarked, eyes gleaming as he excused himself to fetch his sword and make a quick phone call.**

**"Yea man, Nnoitra's out there, looks like he's trying to smash up your car pretty good, but all he's managed to do is bang up your bumper.", Yylfordt added, eyeing his brother warily.**

**Outside, the freakishly tall and now somewhat intoxicated Nnoitra was beating Starrk's car with a heavy crowbar, missing more than he was connecting but still doing some damage.**

**"Think you're so much better than me do you?" Nnoitra yelled, "I'll show you... then I'll deflower your little bitch of a sister and your whore of a woman!"**

**As the lanky student continued his assult on Starrk's car his rants and threats started to become more and more graphic. This roused Starrk's attention and brought the party to a halt as everyone rushed to see a cursing, flailing Nnoitra making an ass of himself. Starrk, starting to see red, made a move for the door, only to be restrained by Szayel of all people, who had finished his call and had a wicked gleam in his eyes.**

**"Now now, Starrky, I know you want to go out there and punish TS-5 for his behavior, but you would get in serious trouble for beating him up outside of school. Here, play along with me for a moment, we can make him wish he'd never been born and not lay a finger on him. I do not like him making me out to be a poor host, after all.", Szayel explained, holding him back with Tia's assistance.**

**Rage still shining in his eyes, Starrk calmed down enough that restraint was no longer needed. Looking at the smirk on Szayel's face and the concern on Tia's, he nodded, unable to speak out of sheer anger.**

**"Very good, now if you will just follow me outside, you will get to see some unexpected yet likely entertaining encounters.", Szayel replied, grabbing his sword and looking over to Yylfordt with a grin. "Oh brother of mine, do you recall how we got removed from the door-to-door solicitors lists?"**

**Nodding his head and sighing in defeat, Yylfordt stormed out of the house, slamming the door hard enough to attract Nnoitra's attention.**

**"Hey, Nnoitra, you little fucker, what do you think you're doing to my friend's car?", Yylfordt shouted out.**

**"Hey, fuck you man, it's a public street, I can do what I want, and if I want to trash that fucking puppy's car, I can.", Nnoitra unwisely retorted. Before Yylfordt could reply, however, Szayel slipped out, a rather sharp, unsheathed katana in one hand.**

**"Why, TS-5, I did not know that you were so eager to renew our professional relationship so soon! Coming all this way to visit me at my own house, such dedication should be rewarded.", Szayel chimed in, a manic grin taking over his face.**

**Seeing Szayel made Nnoitra involuntarily flinch for a moment, but when his words sunk in he froze. "Wait, this party that I wasn't invited to, it's at your house?", Nnoitra nervously asked.**

**"Why, indeed TS-5! As a matter of fact, you've arrived just in time for one of my planned entertainments, where I get to show off a little known skill of mine.", Szayel replied, grinning and occasionally looking behind Nnoitra.**

**"Not the theremin, not the theremin...", Yylfordt started to mutter as he twitched.**

**"No, my dear brother, not my unique musical skills, rather something I picked up in my spare time.", Szayel replied, lifting up the sword and slicing through the nearest fence railing.**

**"Now, my dear guests and experimental subject, as I have just demonstrated, this katana is in fact incredibly sharp and solid, in all ways a functional sword.", Szayel explained as he lifted the sword so that the tip was just danging over his mouth.**

**The partygoers and Nnoitra alike all momentarily forgot the previous property damage to the car and stared transfixed at Szayel as he seemed to balance the katana on his tongue before releasing the hilt and effortlessly swallowing the entire sword.**

**Aside from a couple minor screams and 'oh fuck man what the hell oh fucks', from Grimmjow, the crowd was paralyzed as Szayel effortlessly slid the sword out and took a bow. **

**"Quite a hard to learn skill, but well worth it I believe. It has certainly allowed enough time for my other party guests to arrive." Szayel beckoned towards the end of the street, where two figures now stood. One was the dark-haired girl from Nnoitra's previous kidnapping, and the other was unknown. He was covered in thin, surgical scars, with tanned skin, medium length blue hair, and odd golden eyes. Only when he smirked at Szayel, showing familiar teeth, did it click that this was in fact the other resident mad scientist himself, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.**

**Realizing that he was in fact now pinned between a host of angry students and one mad scientist on one end, and another mad scientist with a freakishly strong assistant on the other, Nnoitra lost any pretence at bladder control, which made Lillynette and the rest of the girls giggle.**

**Twitching and spasming a bit as Szayel and Mayuri threw matching insane glances at him, Nnoitra finally screamed higher than most little girls can reach and quickly scaled the nearest building, running and screaming at the top of his lungs, leaving a faint trail of urine behind.**

**"Well, that should take care of the miscreant for now.", Szayel stated, patting Starrk on the back with his non-sword holding hand. "And I'm sure Yylfordt would be happy to repair the damage to your car."**

**"Yea man, it's no problem. Just take it down to the shop and I'll fix her up good as new.", Yylfordt added, eyeing the newcomers at the same time. "Um, bro, are they really going to join the party?"**

**"If it is okay with the birthday boy, I don't see why not!" Szayel looked at Ulquiorra, who simply shrugged and nodded his head. "Wonderful, come on in you two! I have yet to break out the theremin!"**

**Mayuri cocked his head and looked at Szayel inquisitively. "You play the theremin as well? Interesting, I think we could have a lively competition. And why is your brother now twitching?"**

**"Oh, ignore him, he's just being silly. Now, shall we all return to the party?"**

**With that, all the partygoers went inside save for Tia, Starrk, Nelliel, and Grimmjow.**

**"Man, I didn't think he had the balls to attack your car.", Grimmjow said.**

**"At least it's not too bad, and hey, I have a feeling that Nnoitra will be paying in spades for tonight.", Nel joined in.**

**"I'm proud of you for showing restraint, Starrk.", Tia replied. "He was right, you would have gotten in pretty severe trouble if you'd retaliated."**

**"Heh, you would have had to beat me to it, I was all set to clobber him until Pinky did...whatever the hell it was that he just did.", Grimmjow added.**

**Starrk, looking down at the ground, sighed and nodded. "It's alright, I'm not too upset about it now, and the damage is light. Besides, I really wouldn't want to be in his place right now, with those two after him."**

**"Let's go back to the party, sounds like things have gotten back to where they were.", Nel remarked, half-pushing her friends back inside.**

**Starrk at Tia simply nodded at each other and joined Nelliel and Grimmjow, who was once more loudly protesting being thrown over her shoulder, and they rejoined the party.**

**The party was considered to be a huge success by all that attended it, despite the Nnoitra hiccup, and when it finally came to an end, all involved were satisfied, even the reluctant birthday boy. All got home safe afterwards, save Mayuri and Nemu who elected to stay behind to inspect Szayel's personal lab setup. **

**Meanwhile, Nnoitra, hiding in the tallest tree he could find, spent the rest of his night muttering and looking around nervously, shaking from fear and his cold, wet clothing. Revenge was far from his mind now, simple self-preservation kept him up in the tree well into the next day, where he had to be forcibly removed from the tree by the local fire department. **

** SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER :3**

**My apologies for the long wait, real life stuff can be such a pain sometimes. Anyways, special thanks to those who've read and have been reading from the beginning. Especially to MJLCoyoteStarrk and his awesome fic, Glad to have been an inspriation and can't wait for what you have planned next :3  
**


End file.
